Multiversal Crossover
by victauron
Summary: An ancient evil has awakened which now threatens the existence of the worlds of Adventure Time, My Little Pony, Sonic, and Amazing World of Gumball and it is up to the characters in those worlds to save their worlds from it. Rated T just to be safe. Criticism allowed.
1. disturbance

_Ooo,_

Ominous clouds blocked the sun, preventing any bit of sunlight from reaching the surface of Ooo below. Princess Bubblegum awoke suddenly, looking at the cloudy sky. There was something strange about those clouds, they weren't normal at all and that feeling wasn't good. She sensed that there was something evil about them and felt very concerned. Just at the moment, a dark vision came to her, one of an ancient evil creature. She gasped when she saw it. It wasn't the first time she had this vision, she remembered the time when she had one of those with the Lich. "But it couldn't be the Lich," she thought. Finn and Jake already defeated it and she still remembered when they ventured into a portal created by the Enchiridion to stop it and they succeeded. Whatever this vision told her, it wasn't good and she knew she had to tell Finn and Jake about this.

_Equestria,_

Princess Celestia sat in her chambers, and sensed something. It was huge and evil and had a shadowy form and she had a cold feeling that whatever it was, the Elements of Harmony would not be enough to beat it. The evil didn't seem to be coming from the Everfree but from somewhere else, and it the amount of evil energy was beyond the other evil beings that lived in Equestria before. She could hear its cold laughter. This was something very terrible. Just at the moment, she saw several meteors falling out of the sky heading to a place outside the Everfree.

_Mobius_

Dr. Eggman looked at the reports from his grandmasters in the command room of the Death Egg. Even with the Freedom Fighters disbanded they were still a threat to him in the form of Team Fighters and Team Freedom and down in the storage room was Metal Sonic. It suddenly came online without warning and its eyes glowed with a strange symbol in it instead of its usual red oval eyes. It went berserk and began to wreck the entire place, killing some unlucky Egg Swats or any Dark Egg Legionnaire it came across. Back at the control room, Eggman heard an alert sound and the sound of Dark Egg Legionnaires screaming in terror and telling about the threat. This was something particularly strange, and it never happened before. He grabbed the nearest microphone and shouted, "All units, track down and destroy Metal Sonic at once!"

_Elmore._

Everything had started like a normal day for Gumball Watterson. He didn't really like school very much especially his teacher, Miss Simian and he wished that school would end early many times before. The bus arrived as usual and he and Darwin stepped onto it. Nothing really interesting would happen at school but the two remembered the incident when they accidentally ordered Bobert to terminate them, sending Hector on a rampage, the fight with Tina Rex, and narrowly avoiding getting killed by Ocho. "What another boring school day," said Gumball to Darwin. "Yeah," said Darwin "And it's not like something exciting is going to happen today." But just as they said that, a flaming meteor came out of the sky and soared across Elmore.


	2. coming

**Note: The Sonic part of this fanfic is the Archie Sonic the hedgehog comic universe**

_Ooo,_

Meanwhile, in the forest (the forest in Storytelling) lay several meteors which had strange markings on them. It glowed and there was a hissing sound. A hole formed on it and a hand reached out. Out came skeleton-like robot with 8 red glowing eyes in a vertical pattern, sharp teeth and a red glowing core in its rib cage. Its right hand was a laser sword and it looked around it. Other of its brethren also climbed out of the meteor-pods and scanned their surroundings. All of them spotted a large tree with windows and stairs and a chimney on it. They had remembered their master ordering them to destroy some important people in the place in they sensed that some of their targets lived in the tree and so they marched toward it while the others went to find their other targets.

_Equestria_,

Twilight Sparkle woke up with a jolt. She had a strange dream that a dark entity was taking over Equestria and in the dream she saw her friends and mentor dead and the entity laughing evilly as its minions killed everything they saw. She was glad that it was just a dream and felt that she should tell her mentor about it. Getting out of bed, she saw her assistant, Spike. "Good morning Spike," she said to him. "Good morning," he said back. "I had a nightmare," she said to Spike. "What was it?" he asked. "It was that there were many monsters all around killing everyone and destroying everything and all my friends and everyone I knew were dead." She said. "Wow," said Spike in shock. "Oh well," said Twilight. "I'll take a walk to clear my head." She said as she went out. "Can I go with you?" Spike said. "Sure, said Twilight and the two walked together out of their library. As they walked, they noticed that it was a pleasant day as always but then she noticed several flaming meteors coming down from the sky toward the Everfree. "What could those be?" she said. "I don't know," said Spike "But I do not want to find out," he said shivering with fear. Twilight understood her assistant's fear as that the Everfree could be a scary place sometimes. "I'm going to see what they are," she said. "I'm going to stay right here," Spike said. Twilight ignore what her assistant said as she walked into the forest toward the impact site of those meteors. She trotted silently and saw it in the distance. She continued to walk until she reached the site. She noticed several strange creatures emerging from the meteors and they stood on two feet, were grey, had 8 red eyes and looked sinister but the other ones that also came out resembled wolves except that they had 8 red eyes in a horizontal pattern and they seemed to have a similar red glow in their chests. The creatures looked at Twilight and they had their weapons ready.

_Mobius,_

The _Tornado _flew in the skies with Sonic, Amy and Tails on board heading toward the Death Egg. Sonic felt it was very great that Tails placed the tracker on the Death Egg in the first place so they could track it down wherever it went. But still, it was nowhere in sight. Just at the moment, a portal appeared above them and several meteors flew their way. "Look out!" shouted Tails as he steered the _Tornado _dodging the meteors that came their way. They successfully dodged the meteors but Sonic couldn't help but notice some strange markings on the meteors. But just as they avoided it, a hole opened and several rod- shaped creatures flew out. The rod-shaped creatures were mechanical, glowed red, had eight eyes and four bat wings and they went to attack the _Tornado_. The creatures fired many blasts from their mouths at the back of the plane, damaging it. Sonic jumped up and did a spin dash on the creatures smashing them all. Tails gave a sigh of relief that the danger was gone. Suddenly, another portal opened and the three braced themselves once again only to discover that the meteors that came out this time weren't headed for their direction. Instead they seemed to be headed another way.

_Elmore,_

Gumball hated every minute of school except for when Penny, his love interest was around and to him, Penny was the only reason why he would sometimes like school. So far, nothing exciting had happened today other than watching the meteors and he was able to avoid getting beaten up by Tina Rex at school. He sat in the classroom listening to Miss Simian's boring lesson on math. He could almost fall asleep right now listening to all the boring talk but he was able to somehow stay awake. But then, he noticed several meteors land right outside the school and some others crash in other areas. The entire class got up from their chairs to look at what just happened. All of them stood at the window staring at the meteors. Then, a hatch opened and several skeleton like figures with a red glow emerged from them. The skeleton-like figures had sharp teeth, eight eyes, and a laser sword mounted on their right hand. They looked up at the school, weapons drawn and charged to attack.


	3. The attack

_Ooo,_

Finn was woken up by loud explosions outside of the Tree Fort. He jumped out of bed to look outside to see an army of grey skeletons firing upon their home. "Jake! Wake up! We are under attack!" he shouted at his friend as he shook him awake. "Whuh?" said Jake groggily waking up from his bed. "A bunch of skeletons are trying to kill us!" Finn shouted at his friend. Jake jumped out of bed quickly and got to his friend's side ready for battle. Finn went to grab his sword and the two raced climbed down the ladder from their bedroom, across the kitchen, and got to the entrance just as the skeletons blew apart the door. "Those skeletons look very strange," said Jake. "Yeah, they do" said Finn. The skeletons fired blasts at Finn and Jake and they dodged it. "Taste this!" shouted Finn as he kicked one of them in the ribcage very hard. The skeleton fell back but didn't fall down and it retaliated by slicing at Finn with its laser sword. Finn moved aside in time but it grazed him on the arm. Then Finn destroyed it by slicing of its head and its body fell to the ground and disintegrated. Jake turned into a foot shape and squashed several skeletons. Finn impaled two through their ribcage, destroying them while Jake formed a huge fist and punched five of the skeletons so hard that they went flying into the sky out of the Tree Fort and exploded. "Is this the best you can do?" shouted Finn to the remaining two skeletons. The skeletons stepped aside to let a taller-looking skeleton come in. This one like the rest had eight red eyes but it wore a helmet and had long protruding spines from its body that glowed red and it also had a sword mounted on each hand but had a space in the middle. The taller skeleton let out a roar and charged Finn. Finn also charged at the taller skeleton. Their swords clashed and Finn kicked it in the ribcage but as he did he felt very painful and saw that it didn't even flinch. The taller skeleton punched Finn the chest sending him flying across the room until he hit a wall and slid down. Jake angrily charged at the taller skeleton and hit it in its core very hard and went through it and then pulled it out. The taller skeleton gave a loud roar before exploding to bits. "That's for hurting my friend," he growled. The remaining skeletons fired at Jake but he stretched to avoid them and then stretched his fists into huge shapes and smashed apart the skeletons which upon being destroyed all disintegrated. Jake stood their looking at it all happen but then he remembered his friend. "Finn!" he shouted as he ran towards him. "Are you alright?" he asked him shaking him awake. "Yeah I am." said Finn opening his eyes. "Did we beat them," he asked. "Yes, I beat them all," said Jake. "That's good to hear," said Finn. Suddenly, they heard a noise. "What was that?" asked Finn. "I don't know but it doesn't sound very good," said Jake. The two ran out of their home to see several meteors headed toward the Candy Kingdom and several skeleton and wolf-like figures emerging from some meteors near the Candy Kingdom heading there. "Oh no!" said Finn. "Those skeletons are going to attack the Candy Kingdom." "We cannot allow that!" said Jake. "Then let's go," said Finn as he hopped on Jake's back and they went to attack the skeleton and wolf-like figures heading for the Candy Kingdom.

_Equestria,_

Twilight Sparkle narrowly avoided getting sliced by the figure and she decided that whatever those things are, they probably weren't friendly. The other bipedal figures and wolf-like figures fired at her but she was able to dodge them all. She blasted one apart with energy from her horn and kicked one that tried to attack her from behind into a tree. She knew that she wasn't the fighting kind of pony but if she didn't stop them, they would harm all the ponies in Ponyville. She noticed a bipedal figure charging at her from one side and a wolf-like figure charging from the other and jumped out of the way just as both of them hit each other and exploded. One of the wolf-like figures chased her toward a bipedal figure and just as it was about to kill her, she jumped out just in time and it killed the wolf-like figure instead. She repeated the strategy for the other ones until all were dead. She saw that as each were destroyed, they disintegrated. Suddenly, she had another vision and the same dark figure from her nightmare appeared again and it laughed evilly. She quickly snapped out of the vision but could hear its laughter still ringing in her ears. As she looked up at the sky through the clearing she saw more meteors coming and they had the same markings as the one she saw in the clearing and they were headed toward Ponyville, and there were some dragons flying besides them but they had serpentine bodies and eight red eyes. Twilight raced out of the Everfree as fast as she could back to Ponyville only to see bipedal figures and wolf-like figures that looked like the ones she just fought already attacking and more meteors coming and some were headed toward Canterlot along with those dragons. She had to find her friends fast.

_Mobius,_

Knuckles remembered his nightmare, in it he saw his loved ones and everything he knew being swallowed up by darkness and everything was burning to the ground and there was a dark entity. He was glad that it was just a dream but was afraid it could happen in the future. He guarded the Master Emerald as always with his team the Chaotix which consisted of Vector, Espio, Charmy, Julie-Su, Mighty, and Ray and he liked that. But then he saw several meteors speeding toward Angel Island and looking closely at them he saw that they were more like pods and had strange markings on them. He and the Chaotix walked to the impact point of the pods carefully. A hole on each of the pods formed and out crawled out several skeletal figures armed with laser swords on their right hand and several wolf-like creatures except that all had eight red eyes. A small army of them had all emerged from the pods. "They look scary" said Charmy Bee shivering with fright. "Be aware that they all might be after the Master Emerald," said Knuckles stoically. After a pause, the skeletal and wolf-like figures charged towards the Master Emerald Shrine. "Protect the Master Emerald at all costs," commanded Knuckles to his team members as they attacked the army. Knuckles smashed skeleton after skeleton feeling that Badniks and other of Eggman's robots were easier to smash than these skeleton-like robots. Julie-Su shot the skeleton after skeleton and killed a wolf with a shot to the head. Vector had ease destroying the wolf-like creatures but it was a bit harder to destroy the skeletons. Espio was able to confuse the machines with camouflage and fugred out the weak point of the machines and tossed several stars into the week point of the skeletons; their core and the weak point in the wolves; their head destroying them. Ray was able to trick the machines into crashing into each other while Mighty like Knuckles and Vector, smashed machine after machine and Charmy helped in the fighting as well. In the midst of the fighting, Julie-Su noticed that one of them crawled off and ran as fast as she could towards the Emerald shrine. Meanwhile, in the Emerald Shrine, a skeleton was about to try to carry it off only to be shot from behind by Julie-Su. All the corpses of the machines had disintegrated after being destroyed.

_Elmore,_

Gumball did wish for a boring school day to turn exciting but not this mess that was happening right now. "Run for your lives," he and Darwin shouted while being chased by the skeleton-like figures. The entire school had become a wreckage and the students were doing everything they could to survive but out of all only Bobert, Hector and Tina fought back. Bobert was able to keep away some in his giant robot form and Tina, with her brute strength smashed a great amount but they kept coming and there were more pods. Gumball and Darwin ran into a corner with a skeleton coming closer towards them. "This is it pal," Gumball said in a trembling tone as it got closer. Suddenly, Hector's foot came down on it, squishing it. Both friends gave a sigh of relief. "I hope we survive this day," he said to Darwin. "Me too," said Darwin. "I hope Penny survived," Gumball said. "I also wonder how Mom and Dad are doing right now," he said remembering some meteors heading towards the part of the neighborhood where they lived back when they were riding the bus. Meanwhile, at home, Nicole Watterson was able to destroy many of the skeletons and wolves that had attacked their home and saved Richard many times. Their home was burning and those creatures kept on coming. She hoped that her children were okay and safe.


	4. Defense

**I updated late because I'm busy with school and I had a little bit of a writer's block oh and to those who haven't read that issue in Archie Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn got roboticized during an attempt to stop Eggman**

_Ooo,_

Finn and Jake charged into battle to attack the skeleton-like creatures. "Take this!" shouted Finn as he sliced through a skeleton, "And that!" he shouted as he stabbed through one, "And some of these," he said as he beheaded 3 all at once. Jake also punched any of the skeleton-like creatures that were in their way. Just as the Candy Kingdom came into view, they gasped. "Oh no," said Finn as he saw the creatures attacking the Candy kingdom and noticed some flying creatures which like the skeletons and the wolves also had 8 red glowing eyes but were rod shaped had bat wings and small. "Those should be easy to take out," said Jake and he formed a long arm which destroyed many of them all at once. "I hope Princess Bubblegum is okay." Finn said. "We have to get rid of all these creatures." Jake said to Finn. Meanwhile, the Candy Kingdom's Gumball Guardians were able to destroy and fend off many skeletons but were being slowly worn down. As they were riding Finn felt that he was pounced on by something and it was one of the wolf creatures. Finn fell off Jake and onto the ground but just as it was about to bite him, it got punched away by a yellow hand. "Thanks Jake," said Finn. Finally, after a while, they got to the front gate of the Candy Kingdom after destroying a lot of the creatures. "Hold on Finn, this is going to be a bumpy ride!" said Jake as he stretched to get around the wall. As they were stretching, Jake suddenly shouted in pain. "What's wrong, Jake," asked Finn. "Something hit me," groaned Jake. Finn jumped down to Jake's legs to discover slash and bite marks and a skeleton and wolf beside it. "Yaaaah!" shouted Finn as he charged at the skeleton and sliced it apart and beheaded the wolf, then went to kill any of the creatures close to Jake. "They're gone now," said Finn, "But try to stretch faster in case any more come." Jake nodded his head and Finn leapt onto his friend again as he stretched across the walls of the Candy Kingdom. "Some have already got in," pointed out Jake to several holes in the wall and the creatures burning structures. "Then let's get them," said Finn. The two leapt into action again and fought the creatures. They slashed and hit creature after creature and headed all the way to Princess Bubblegum's castle. "I hope we're not late," said Finn with concern. "I'm sure she somehow managed to survive," said Jake. The two raced up the tower and saw Princess Bubblegum and flames around the room but surprisingly, there were no creatures anywhere. "Where'd they all go?" asked Finn. "They all vanished just as they were about to kill me," she said. "Strange," said Finn. "It is," she said. "And I had nothing to do with why they suddenly disappeared. "But why would they attack us and then disappear before they would kill you," said Finn. Suddenly, Peppermint Butler ran into the room and shouted, "Princess, all the strange creatures have mysteriously vanished." "This is even stranger," she said. "Why aren't you happy that the terror has gone?" he asked. "I believe that attack was probably to soften us or to see our capabilities," she replied. "And they could return." Finn and Jake looked surprised. "If so then we must prepare," said Finn. "Yes," said Princess Bubblegum in a calm voice, "But they would come back stronger and we may not be lucky like last time." "But what can we do," said Finn. "We'll find out," she said, "But first look at this strange device that I found during my visit to another place to gather materials." She pulled out a disk shaped object and Finn and Jake gazed upon it in awe. "What is it?" asked Finn. "Some sort of intelligence I was able to ask questions about but still it is best you talk to it personally," she said as she pressed a switch on it and placed it on a table. It had a blue glow when it turned on and flashed an holographic female figure that looked human except it had eight eyes and a slightly larger head. She looked at Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum with interested eyes.

_Equestria,_

In Ponyville, it was utter chaos, the creatures were destroying everything they saw and some ponies were lucky enough to avoid getting killed by them. Rainbow Dash was able to outwit the strange creatures that had suddenly attacked them. "Is that the best you've got?" she taunted a group of them. They fired blasts at her but she dodged. The small flying creatures were easier to destroy but the ground forces were harder. She dodged blast after blast and tricked some into destroying each other by jumping between a group of them and flying away in time just as they fired. One odd thing about them was that every time one was destroyed, their body always disintegrated. Meanwhile, Spike was able to destroy some easily by shooting fireballs at their core and at Sweet Apple Acres; Applejack was faring just well against the creatures. Fluttershy was able to get all her animals out and hide from the creatures. Meanwhile, in Canterlot, Shining Armor and the Royal Guards were having a hard time holding off the strange creatures as their weapons only seemed to slow them down and it was only with the help of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna that they were able to hold them back. Just at the moment every single one of the creatures stopped their attacks and teleported away, and everyone was caught dumbstruck at what just happened. "Strange, very strange," said Celestia at all that had happened. "Why would they suddenly retreat all of a sudden," said Shining Armor. Meanwhile, down in Ponyville, everypony was both surprised and relieved that the creatures had mysteriously gone.

Meanwhile, in her castle, Queen Chrysalis learned of all that had happened with the information from one of her scouts. It was disappointing at first to hear that some new creatures were taking it instead of her, but then another of her scouts came in and informed her about what happened. She felt glad that they were out of the way and she could try and take it over again which she had ever since and she still remembered them foiling her plan to take it over when she had disguised herself as Princess Cadence. She hated them all for that. Just as she was thinking those thoughts, a flash of light appeared and she shielded herself from it and after lowering her hooves. That figure that stood in front of her stood on two legs, had pale skin, red lights all over his armor, had one triangular shaped structure on each of his shoulders, white armor, and had eight red eyes. "I have been looking for you," he said. She shuddered with a little fear and the Changelings in the room stood ready to attack the stranger, but he said, "I have come to talk to you about something, Chrysalis." "How do you know my name?" she asked. "After my master awoke from his long imprisonment, he sent me and many other of his minions to find out what happened to the dimensions in his absence." "Who is your master that you just said," she asked. "That is not important right now," he said. "What is important is that he intends to make an alliance with you and if you help him, he may help you get what you desire," he said. She pondered this for a moment. "You have plenty of time to think about it when you go to see him and he wants to meet you personally instead of communicating with you from a distance," he said and grabbed her and the two teleported away.

_Mobius,_

Back on the _Tornado,_ the trio was still headed toward the Death Egg. All of a sudden, two figures were headed for them at high speeds. "Look out!" shouted Tails, "It's Metal Sonic and Metal Sally." Amy Rose and Sonic got into battle but something was wrong. The two had the same strange symbol in their eyes instead of their usual oval eyes. "I have a feeling that they're not being controlled by Eggman," said Tails and a grim tone. "What do you mean?" asked Sonic as he stood in a battle-ready posture. "Look at their eyes," said Tails. Sonic did and saw a strange symbol in their eyes. "Whatever," said Sonic, "I've faced them several times before and they weren't that hard," But just as he said that, Metal Sally hit him. Sonic spin-dashed her but she blocked it only to be hit by Amy Rose. At the time, Metal Sonic charged at the _Tornado _but missed when Tails got the_ Tornado _out in time. Just at the moment, Metal Sally sliced through a wing. Luckily, it wasn't a huge part and the plane was able to continue flying. "That was close," said Tails. "Hey where'd they go?" asked Sonic. Tails looked up and saw that both robots were not there and were flying off.

_Elmore,_

Gumball and Darwin were all surprised at what had just happened to them, the skeletons had all gone. "Yay! we survived!" cheered Darwin. "Yes and they're gone," added Gumball. The entire school was all relieved the trouble was over. "You know," said Gumball, "I did wish for this day to be exciting but I never expected this coming," he said to Darwin. Darwin gasped. "You mean, you brought this upon us," he asked in a shocked tone. "No!" said Gumball. "It was probably a coincidence or something." Darwin just stood there and said, "Well, at least the danger went away." "Yeah," said Gumball. "But wait! Even though I'm not as smart as Anais, I wonder why they would suddenly retreat during the attack," "I dunno," said Darwin. "Oh well," said Gumball, "Its just a few minutes until school is over so maybe let's all forget what just happened today," he said.

_Planet Horribus, Unknown Dimension_

Queen Chrysalis and the creature appeared in a flash of light and she gazed in wonder at the structure she was in. "Come with me," the figure said to her. She followed him down a hallway and she always looked up at the designs on the ceiling and the walls. They kept on walking until they reached a door and it opened and the two walked in. As they went into the room, she saw a large figure at the end and he had eight red glowing eyes, had four horns and a dark body. She also noticed two figures beside its throne and one had a snake-like body except it had arms while the other had one eye and a mouth that could fill its entire body. She proceeded on with a little fear in her as she got closer to the figure in the center and saw the stranger who got her here bow before it. "My Lord," he said to it, "I have brought the Changeling Queen Chrysalis here as you requested." "Excellent, General Dienus," it said. "Now Queen Chrysalis," it said looking at her fully, "I have known of your defeats and your desire to rule over Equestria," "What do you want to do with me?" she asked fearfully. "What I want is for you to join me," he said. "To help me get what I want and I can get you what you want." "Now this wasn't so bad after all," she thought to herself. "I sent some of my minions to attack the inhabitants of the four dimensions to see their strengths and called them back after getting results and apparently most of the inhabitants of the place they call Elmore are weaklings," he said. "Now I am not yet at my full power and I want to find several energy sources in order to advance me to my full power and conquer all of the dimensions and out of my conquest, you can rule Equestria," it continued. "But you cannot receive it unless you join me and if you don't, you and your people will get annihilated by my forces," it said. "So is it a deal?" it said holding out a hand. Queen Chrysalis thought it through and she could not resist the mention of having Equestria all for herself. "Deal," she said, putting her hoof on its hand.


	5. History Lesson

"So, who are you?" asked Finn to the holographic figure in front of him. "I am Lorina, a Starrunner artificial

intelligence," she said. "A what?" he asked. "I was created by the Starrunners, a powerful but tyrannical advanced

race which once ruled over this dimension, three other dimensions and their own, and I have noticed that in the ten

thousand years since their fall, this place has vastly changed." She said. "I want to know who those creatures that

attacked Ooo were." "What do the creatures you speak of look like?" she asked. "Some looked like skeletons, were

grey, had eight red eyes, and some looked like wolves except that they have eight red eyes." She gasped upon

hearing this. "What?" asked Finn. "They've returned, the Kronosians," she said. "Who are the Kronosians and why

did you acted shocked when I mentioned the creatures?" asked Finn. "The Kronosians were the creatures you just

fought," she said. Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum all gasped. "Wait, what?" Finn asked. "I shall explain but it will

be a very long one," and she began. "Thousands of years ago, there was a great race called the Starrunners that

ruled over all the dimensions which I explained earlier but that is another story and their last great emperor,

Markonian XX decided to hand the empire down to his three sons Brutus, Judorus, Cassionus and let them co-rule in

the hopes that the empire would become more prosperous," she said. "But he overlooked one thing," she said.

"What?" they all asked. "The three sons except for the youngest refused to share power and wanted the rule the

empire for themselves," she explained. "Thus, the empire split into three domains warring against each other in a

conflict known as the Starrunner Civil War and was a terrible time," she said in a sad tone. "Now, the middle son,

Judorus who would later rename himself Xanazor was the most evil of the three brothers and had absolutely no

regard for life and was even willing to kill innocents, also willing to test dangerous weapons on prisoners of war

regardless of whether they were Starrunner soldiers or civilians or slaves from the dimensions and planets they

ruled, and was not above genocide," she continued. Princess Bubblegum was shocked at how evil this person was.

"Now," she continued, "In an attempt to turn the tides of war in his favor, he created a device called "The

Converter," which drained the energy and essence from a body, leaving the body an empty husk and turning the

drained energy into a machine called a Kronosian which can come in different forms," she said. Finn and Jake's

mouths were all open in surprise and shock at what she just said. "Xanazor captured countless inhabitants from the

worlds to test the Converter on them to create Kronosians, which was successful and the Kronosians themselves,

helped turn the tide of war in Xanazor's favor, allowing him to crush his older brother, Brutus and utterly destroy

Brutus's forces by annihilating them all or turning them into Kronosians," she said. "Tell me more about the three

brothers," said Princess Bubblegum to Lorina. "Very well," she said. "Brutus was the oldest, was strong-willed, and

like the average Starrunner but was prone to military blunders and believed that the empire was good the way it

was and Cassionus was the youngest and thought that the empire should be kinder to its slaves and make some

reforms," she said. "Now where was I, oh yes, now in the final days of the Starrunner Civil War, Xanazor, now fully

corrupted by his use of dark energy and having plenty of Kronosians at his command and even corrupted a

Starrunner general to serve at his side and in a climatic final battle, Cassionus and Xanazor fought each other

above the former Starrunner capitol planet of Trantoruscant and when it seemed that Xanazor was about to win,

Cassionus sacrificed the last of his energy which cost him his life to seal Xanazor and all the Kronosians inside of

their capitol, Horribus along with its solar system," she continued. "Shortly, a few long months afterwards, the very-

weakened Starrunner Empire, unable to put down the large amount of slave rebellions against their rule,

abandoned all of their colonies and retreated to their homeworld and its solar system and hid there," she said.

"Then afterwards, there was ten thousand years of peace in all of their former conquests in their home dimension

and the other dimensions but the seal of Xanazor had a time limit." Finn could tell where it was all leading. "But

Xanazor has come back, hasn't he?" he asked. "Sadly, yes," she said. "The time limit on Xanazor's prison has worn

off and he has awakened after a long imprisonment and had decided to conquer all of the four dimensions." "Then

what are we supposed to do to stop him?" asked Finn. "Before Cassionus died, the created energy sources called

the Gems of Light which, combined with two other energy sources can destroy Xanazor once and for all," she said.

"And they are scattered in the four different dimensions and there are four Gems of Light in total." "But what are

those two energy sources that you were talking about?" asked Finn. "I don't know either but it is for you to find

out," she said. "But hurry, because Xanazor is on a search of his own for dark energy sources that will transform

him into his ultimate form and could cause all sorts of catastrophes if he does it," she said with a little fear in her

voice. "But first, do you want to know the names of different Kronosian units so you can be more familiar with

them?" she asked. "Sure," said Finn. She showed a hologram of the skeletons. "This is a Kronosian warrior," she

said, then showed one with more armor with a helmet and spines on its back and said, "This is a Kronosian elite

warrior." She showed a picture of one of the wolf-like creatures and said, "This is a Kronosian wolf and the more

advanced version is an Alpha Wolf." She showed a picture of the rod-shaped creatures and said, "These are

Kronosian flyers," then showed a picture of a mechanical eight-eyed dragon that had a serpentine body and said,

"This is a Kronosian dragon," then showed a picture of a large four legged creature which had eight eyes and long

four legs with spines on its back. "This is a Kronosian Behemoth," she said pointing to it. "And there are stronger Kronosians called mechbeasts." "Wait," said Princess

Bubblegum, "So what do the Starrunners look like?" She brought up a picture of a Starrunner warrior and it looked

human other than the fact that it had a larger head and eight eyes and slits as nostrils. "So where should we

begin?" asked Finn. "The ones in your dimension are the least of your troubles for now," she said. "Begin your quest

at the closest dimension and get as many allies as you can since you are going to need all the help you can get to

stop Xanazor," she said in a cautious tone. "Well, Jake," he said to his friend, "We are going on a huge adventure."

"One to save the dimension," said Jake.


	6. The Quest Begins

_Ooo,_

Finn waited outside of Princess Bubblegum's laboratory patiently but it was taking a bit too long. He tapped his foot

and continued to look at the door and down the hallway. "How much longer is it gonna take?" whined Jake. "I hope

it's pretty soon," said Finn. Then, as if on cue, the doors opened and Princess Bubblegum came out saying, "Yes! I

have created a dimension travel device." "That's it?" said Finn looking at the watch that Bubblegum said was a

dimension travel device. "Yes," she said. "Why isn't it a large machine?" he asked. "If it were a large machine, it

could get you to a place but the problem would be getting back," she said. "But a watch can take you to and from a

place and it is easy to carry," she explained. "Oh," said Finn. Then, on a computer in Bubblegum's lab, Lorina

appeared. "How did you do that," asked Finn, very surprised. "I can project myself on any kind of computer or

technology," she said. "I will be going with you on your quest," she said. "Yes," said Finn. "But still, take my disk in

case there is no technology in the dimension you are going to," she said. Finn went inside the lab to get her display

disk and came back out. "As I said before," said Lorina, you should get all the help from the inhabitants of the

dimension unless they're enemies." "Got it," said Finn. "Then what are we waiting for?" said Jake, "Let's go!" "Wait,

before we go," said Finn to Princess Bubblegum, "What about the Gem of Light in our dimension?" "I will send

search parties to find it and earlier, while I was working on a dimension travel device, Lorina showed me what they

looked like. "But still, beware of Kronosians, because Xanazor has probably become aware of what you are doing,"

warned Lorina. Princess Bubblegum nodded her head as a sign of understanding. "All right, let's go," said Finn.

"Wait," said Princess Bubblegum, "I haven't told you how it works yet," she said. "So, how does it work?" he asked.

"This button allows you to see different dimensions and you can flip around on it and select the dimension you want

to go to and whenever you have selected a dimension press the knob and it will take you and whoever is near you

to it. "Sounds simple," said Finn. "It is," she said. "Now what dimension should we go first?" asked Jake. "Let's go to

the nearest dimension," said Finn scrolling on the watch to a world that was labeled Equestria. "We'll start here,"

he said looking at it. "Good luck, Finn," said Princess Bubblegum to him. "Finn waved goodbye as he pressed the

knob and he, Jake, and Lorina disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

_Equestria, _

Twilight Sparkle was walking along the road, looking around at her surroundings and was very pleased that

everything had gone back to normal but could not help thinking, "Why would they suddenly disappear?" Just at the

moment, a flash of light appeared in front of her and she shielded her eyes from the bright light. After the light

cleared, she saw two figures, a bipedal figure wearing blue with a white hat clutching a circle shaped object while

the other was a yellow dog. "Where are we?" asked the bipedal figure. Twilight looked at them with a little fear and

finally said, "Who are you?" "I'm Finn," replied the bipedal figure, "And this is my dog, Jake," he said pointing to the

yellow dog. "Now, that I meant to ask was where are we?" Finn asked. "You're in Ponyville," said Twilight. "No, I

mean the name of the land," he said. "You're in Equestria," she replied. "Then that must mean it worked," cheered

Finn. "What worked?" asked Twilight. "This dimension travel watch that Princess Bubblegum made," he said. "This

watch," he said pointing to what he wore on his arm. Twilight stared at it with curiosity. "Wait," said Finn. "You

know mine and my friend's names but what is your name?" he asked. "I'm Twilight Sparkle," she said. "So, can you

tell me more about this place," he asked. "That's going to be a long story if you want to know the history of the

whole land but what have you come here for?" she said. "I have come to find 3 strong energy sources to stop

Xanazor," he said. "Who's Xanazor?" she asked. "Some powerful evil that wants to rule over all the dimensions,"

said Jake. "You can talk?" exclaimed Twilight in surprise to Jake. "Oh, I forgot to mention that Jake is a talking dog,"

said Finn. "I should show her to one of my friends, Fluttershy," she exclaimed, "She loves animals." Sounds like a

nice person," said Finn. "Uh, Finn," she said. "We like to be called ponies," "Oh, sorry," said Finn. "So, can you tell

me about this place," asked Finn. "Sure," she said, "But let's do it at my home," she said and the three walked to

the library. "You live here?" asked Finn. "Yes," she said. Then, Spike walked along. "Who are they?" he asked.

"Some new friends," replied Twilight Sparkle. They walked to a bunch of bookshelves and sat down and Twilight told

him the whole story of Equestria, from the first Hearth's Warming Eve to the first defeat of Nightmare Moon to now.

"So wait," said Finn, you and your friends defeated this Nightmare Moon and Discord using these objects called the

Elements of Harmony?" "Yes, and they are not just objects," said Twilight. "Holy schmowzow!" exclaimed Finn. "This

makes them one of the three energy sources to defeat Xanazor." "Can you tell me more about this 'Xanazor' that

you keep talking about?" asked Twilight Sparkle. "Oh, Lorina will explain it," said Finn. "Who's that?" asked Twilight.

"All will be explained now," he said as he pulled out the circle shaped object and put it in front of him. Then it turned

on and in front of both Lorina appeared. Twilight was surprised and awed at what happened in front of her. "So

what exactly is Xanazor and what are the three energy sources that your friends are talking about," asked Twilight.

Lorina told her all about the Starrunner Civil War, the Kronosians, and Xanazor's awakening. "Wait, so you are

saying that the creatures that attacked us are called Kronosians?" she asked. "Yes," said Lorina. "They attacked

you too?" asked Finn. "Yes," said Twilight Sparkle. "Lorina said that I would need all the help I could get on the

quest and I need to meet some people, er ponies," said Finn to Twilight Sparkle. "You should go meet my friends,"

she said. "Sure," said Finn. They walked out of the library and went to walk around Ponyville. Eventually they came

to a building, "This is the Sugarcube Corner," said Twilight Sparkle, "That's where Pinkie Pie lives." Later they got to a farm and Twilight said, "This is Sweet Apple Acres, that's where Applejack lives." Later they passed by a cottage,

then a carousel, with Twilight explaining that Fluttershy lived in the cottage and her fashionista friend, Rarity lived in

the carousel and finally, they saw a cyan pony with a rainbow mane lying on a cloud. "And that's Rainbow Dash,"

said Twilight Sparkle to Finn and Jake. After walking around for a while, Finn asked Twilight Sparkle, "Can I go see

your rulers?" "I can write a letter when we get home but usually this when I've learned something today but I could

do it now since it is urgent," she said. "But won't it take a while for it to reach them?" asked Finn urgently. "They

can get there as quickly as possible, and you'll see," said Twilight. They went back to the library and Twilight said,

"Spike, write this letter as I dictate,"

_Dear, Princess Celestia,_

_Two mysterious strangers by the name of Finn and Jake have arrived and they seem to be looking for an energy source _

_called the Gems of Light which they say, combined with the Elements of Harmony and some other energy source, can _

_defeat an evil called Xanazor who was behind the attack on Ponyville and Canterlot earlier. They also said that the strange_

_ creatures are named Kronosians and they want to see you quick to find out about the Elements of Harmony._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Spike immediately sent it by breathing fire on it and it vanished. "So, now we wait for a response?" asked Jake.

"Yes," she said. Meanwhile, in Canterlot, Princess Celestia was governing her subjects as usual but then she

slipped into a dark vision which almost never happened except now. She looked around and saw a land of darkness

and walked around until she saw a dark figure that had four horns and eight red eyes and looked frightening. "Who

are you?" she asked it. "I am Xanazor," it said. "What do you want?" she asked it. "Your world and several other

worlds will eventually fall under my control," it said, "My minions are countless and are already preparing for the

massive invasion of all the dimensions and there is nothing you can do to stop me," "I do not exactly know who you

are, but I will not allow this to happen," she said in a defiant tone toward it. She also knew that "Xanazor" already

posed a huge threat to her people and her land and sensed a dark influence around him. "So you are behind that

attack on us, weren't you?" She said to it. "Ahh, so you have already figured that out now," he said in a calm but

somehow cheerful tone. "I will stop you at any cost," she shouted to him. "Such bold words," he said but sadly they

will be in vain. "We'll see whose words will be in vain," she said firing a blast at it but after it cleared, she saw no

trace left. Then she heard a voice and turned around to find Xanazor standing behind her. "Next we meet, it won't

be that very friendly," he said. "I have allied with one of your enemies," he said before disappearing and ending the

trance. Celestia instantly woke up gasping, seeing a few royal guards in front of her. "Princess, are you okay?" one

of them asked. "I'm fine," she said, getting back up to her throne. Just at the moment, a letter from her student,

Twilight Sparkle appeared and she quickly read it and gasped. Then she went to write a letter for her that read,

_Come to Canterlot quickly._

Some questions were going to be answered.


	7. Changeling Attack

Finn and Twilight Sparkle sat waiting for a new letter then suddenly Spike spat out a scroll and Twilight said,

"Celestia has answered!" "So what does it say?" asked Jake. Twilight was a little surprised that it didn't say Dear

on it but then Twilight said, "She wants us at Canterlot very quickly." "Then let's go!" yelled both Finn and Jake. The

four ran out of the library and Twilight said to them, "Follow me and you'll reach Canterlot." The four of them went

out and headed for Canterlot. After a while, the four reached it and Finn gazing upon it in wonder said, "Holy

Shmow." "So this is Canterlot?" asked Jake. "It is," she said. They went to the front gate and the guards let them

step inside. As they were walking down a hallway, Twilight asked Finn, "So who is the ruler of the place where you

come from?" "Her name is Princess Bubblegum and she is young but older than me," Finn said. "And I once had a

crush on her," he added. Twilight gave a tiny giggle at it. "Anyways," said Finn, "Let's find her quickly and tell her

what is happening." The three walked to the end of the hallway and found Celestia sitting on her throne. "Hello,

your majesty," said Finn to her. She looked at the strangers curiously and asked, "So these are the strangers that

you bring before me?" "Yes," she said. "I have something to tell you, my faithful student," she said to her. "What?"

asked Twilight. "Earlier, I had was trapped in a trance-like state and a dark figure known as Xanazor talked to me,"

she said. "You know him already?" asked Twilight in a surprised tone. "Yes, and I know that you also know that

thanks to your new friends here," she said. "Your highness," Finn said. "We came to this dimension to look for an

Gem of Light which is among three great energy sources that can stop Xanazor and I think one of the energy

sources are the Elements of Harmony," said Finn. "That is good," she replied. "Now, do you want to know more

about Xanazor?" asked Finn. "Yes," she said wanting to find out his motives. "Now, Lorina!" said Finn as he put a

disk in front of Celestia and Lorina appeared on it. Celestia looked with surprise at what just happened. "Greetings,

ruler of Equestria," said Lorina, "As you requested, I will tell the full history of Xanazor and the Kronosians," she

said and she began her story. After a while, when the story ended, she was in shock at what she just heard and

could not comprehend that Xanazor was this evil but she did remember hearing the Starrunners from somewhere.

Finally, she said, "I will aid your quest to stop Xanazor." "Yes!" shouted Finn in joy. "Twilight, go get your friends

and tell them that they'll be going on a quest along with your new friends," said Princess Celestia to Twilight. "Yes,

my mentor," she replied. Just as the three were about to head back, a royal guard came in and shouted, "The

Changelings have returned!" Celestia and Twilight gasped upon hearing this. "What are Changelings?" asked Finn.

"They are creatures that feed on love and once, they impersonated Princess Cadence and almost took over

Equestria," replied Twilight. "They sound bad," said Finn. "They are," she replied. Once the three raced out, they

saw a huge swarm of Changelings above Canterlot. "Let's kick their butts!" shouted Jake as he stretched and hit

several Changelings. The Changelings, acknowledging him as a threat attacked him and Finn and Twilight as well.

Finn sliced Changeling after Changeling with his sword and shouted "Take this, Changeling!" while fighting but was

getting overwhelmed by them after a while. Jake with his stretchy powers was faring better but was faring better.

Twilight while shooting Changelings with energy from her horn noticed that they were mostly going after Finn and

Jake.

Meanwhile, in the Changeling swarm, Queen Chrysalis looked around for the ones called Finn and Jake as Xanazor

told her back when she was at its castle who also showed her a picture of them and told her to kill them. She

looked until she finally saw them fending of her Changelings and flew at a fast speed toward them. Down below,

Finn was too busy cutting down Changelings to notice a large black figure charging at him. He got knocked down on

the ground very hard and just as he got up again he was blasted high by it. He fell to the ground hard and got back

up painfully to look up at the figure that attacked him. She had a curved horn, was dark, and had insect wings and

had a green glow. Queen Chrysalis thought in her head, "This is going to be easier than I thought." Finn raised his

sword at Queen Chrysalis and said, "Who are you and why did you attack us?" "Since you are about to be finished

now, I will tell you some things, first, I am the Changeling Queen Chrysalis and Xanazor will finish you all

eventually," she gloated in front of him. "Not if I can do something about it!" shouted Finn as he summed up some

of his remaining strength to charge at her. "Fool," she said as she blasted him again with her horn, but just at the

moment got kicked aside and turned to find that her attacker was the yellow dog named Jake. "Stay away from my

friend," he said in an angry tone. "Or what?" she said in a mocking tone. "Or this!" he shouted and stretched into many fists that caught her off guard and hit her repeatedly and beat her up while Twilight and some Changelings looked in awe at what Jake was doing. Finally, Jake grabbed the weakened Changeling Queen and threw her really

hard across the sky and the remaining Changelings at Canterlot flew after their queen. "Well, glad that's over," said

Jake. "It does seem weird that the Changelings have somehow teamed up with the Kronosians," said Twilight. "It

does," said Jake. Just at the moment, Finn awoke. "What did I miss?" he asked. "I single-handedly defeated their

leader and sent them all retreating to their lair to get her," said Jake. "You're bluffing aren't you?" asked Finn.

"Nope," said Jake, "Ask Twilight," he replied. "Was it true?" he asked. "Yes," she said, "Your friend is amazing and

has a power." "Oh, I cannot believe I nearly forgot about Jake's stretchy powers and probably when I got hit by

Queen Chrysalis, I fell down on my head," he said. "I've been waiting to ask you after seeing it on a lot of this

place's inhabitants, what are those things on your bottoms?" asked Finn. "They're called cutie marks," she replied.

"So that's what they're called," thought Finn to himself. "Anyways," said Finn, "Can I meet your friends face to

face,which I didn't ask earlier since I was a little too focused on my quest," he said. "Sure, come with me," she said

and the three went down to Ponyville.

_Planet Horribus,_

Queen Chrysalis, felt a huge fear travel down her spine as she got teleported from where she landed right in front

of Xanazor again. "Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?" he said. "I'm sorry, Xanazor," she said fearfully. "Call

me my lord!" he shouted in a loud outburst and she found herself being lifted of the ground closer towards him and

he had his hand raised. "You have failed me" he said in an angry voice, "In doing so, you have brought my enemies

a little bit closer to finding their so called Gem of Light." Queen Chrysalis was too frightened to speak. "I knew I

shouldn't have relied on you and your Changelings to destroy them in the first place," he continued. "Now, I shall

send one of my mechbeasts to destroy them but I will keep you in case I need you later which you should feel

lucky for since I could have just destroyed you on the spot," "Do You Understand?" he shouted at her. She nodded

fearfully. "Now go back to your lair, for I have more important business to attend to," said Xanazor.


	8. Meeting the Mane Six

**Note: Hey guys, the reason I didn't update one chapter to the story in one day was because I was busy with school. From now on, I believe I won't be able to release new chapters in one day on weekdays and there will mostly be new chapters on weekends.**

After a few minutes, the trio reached Ponyville. As they were walking a pink pony who, upon seeing him gasped and ran off. "Let's go get your friends," said Finn. "I can lead you to where they live," said Twilight. "I know that will be easy but it will be finding the Gems that will be difficult," he said. Then, Finn's eyes lit up. "One thing," he said. "What?" she asked. "Lorina can help us find the Gems of Light because she did once tell me that she is able to locate a Gem, which will allow us to do things quicker but still, I think we should get your friends," he said. "Speaking of which, can you get them all in one place all at once," he asked. "Oh, Celestia has to summon them all," she said. Finn silently groaned at not having done it. "Then let's go," said Finn. The three were walking and Jake said, "Can we check out that building?" he said drooling because it looked like a gingerbread house. "Yeah," said Finn, "But only to recruit Twilight's friends to help us," he said. Then the three continued to the Sugarcube Corner. When they entered, they heard, "Surprise!" "What was that?" asked Finn. "Pinkie Pie," said Twilight. "What's with this party?" asked Finn. "You two are new people in town and I think you need a welcome party," she said happily. "Everything is ready for you," said Pinkie Pie to him. "You did all that this fast?" Finn asked with surprise. "Yes," she said. "Okaaaay," said Finn turning around to ask Jake only to find that he was gone. "Hey, where'd Jake go?" he asked. "Right there," answered Pinkie Pie. Finn saw his friend gorging himself on food in the room. "Jake, not right now, we've got a quest to complete," Finn said to his friend with annoyance. But Jake ignored him and continued eating. "Can you believe him?" said Finn to Twilight Sparkle. "So this is the new person you were talking about," said a voice. Finn turned around to find four other ponies facing him. "Who are you?" asked Finn. "Finn, these are my friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity," said Twilight. "Hello," said Finn. "Ah've never seen someone like you before," said Applejack. "I'm a human," said Finn. "A human? I thought they only existed in stories," said Rarity. "I'm Rainbow Dash," said the cyan pony with a rainbow mane. "I'm the fastest pony in all of Equestria." "I..I..I'm Fluttershy," said Fluttershy in a small voice. "Well that explains why she is named that," thought Finn after hearing it. "Now that the introductions are over, I need to tell you why I came here," said Finn. And he talked about the Kronosian attack on him and the Candy Kingdom, meeting the Starrunner AI Lorina, learning about the ancient evil that controls the Kronosians, and the Changeling Attack. "Wait, so you mean they attacked you too?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Yes," said Finn. "And if we do not find the Gems of Light and another powerful energy source in time, all that we know shall be gone," he said in a grim tone. "Then what the hay are we waiting for?" said Applejack. "Let's go!" "Wait!" said Finn. "Lorina, activate!" The disk Finn was holding immediately turned on and Lorina was projected on it. All the ponies gazed with awe at Lorina as she appeared. "What have you summoned me for this time?" she asked. "Lorina," said Finn, "You said you can track down the energy signature of the Gems so can you do it now?" "Yes," she said. Then, her projection turned into a radar screen scanning the surroundings. After a while, the radar screen disappeared and Lorina appeared again. "According to my calculations, the Gem of Light in this dimension is very far from here," she said. "Where exactly," asked Finn. "The edge of the Everfree Forest," she said. Some of the six ponies gasped upon hearing this as they were scared of going into the dangerous Everfree. "What's so scary about the Everfree?" asked Finn. "There are dangerous creatures there," said Fluttershy. "But a friend, Zecora lives there," said Twilight. "Dangerous creatures do not scare me!" said Finn. "Cause I've fought a lot of them," he said. All the ponies gasped in fascination on him. "But I don't want to explain now because we've got a Gem to find," said Finn. Then he walked over to Jake and dragged Jake away with him and as they were walking, Fluttershy looked with interest at Jake. "So, what do you usually do at your home?" asked Rarity. "I usually go on adventures or hang out with me friends," replied Finn. "You do a lot for someone your age," said Twilight. "Yes I am," said Finn. "I've always wondered if I was the only human in existence before," he said. "Why?" asked Twilight. "I've never seen any more of my own kind except Susan Strong whom I'm not completely sure is human," said Finn.

After a while, the eight reached the Everfree. While some of the Mane 6 were scared, Finn and Jake bravely trotted on into the forest. "We should go," said Twilight, "And the fate of the worlds is in our hooves." "Are you coming?" asked Finn, "And if you are scared, do not worry, I can protect you," he said. "Plus, I have super stretchy powers," said Jake as he demonstrated some of them. This did ease the fear of several of the ponies and they followed Finn and Jake into the Everfree. They walked and walked and walked. At the moment, a laser suddenly headed toward them. "Look out!" shouted Finn and they all ducked. After getting up to see who the attacker was, they saw a few Kronosian warriors emerge but what caught their attention was a larger creature, that had the same color scheme as the Kronosians but looked like a horse and didn't have eight eyes. From the bushes emerged two manticores that had red eyes and all of them advanced on the eight, ready to kill.


	9. Skirmish in the Everfree

**Note: There are some sketches of my OCs in my deviantart account if you want to know what they look like. Plus, if you think there is something in my story that needs improving, tell me in the reviews.**

The eight backed up as the Kronosians and the manticores headed towards them. Finn drew out his sword. "Them

again," said Jake. The ponies shook with fear at seeing the dreaded creatures again. As the creatures cornered the

eight, the horse Kronosian neighed and the Kronosians and manticore attacked. Finn instantly sprang into battle

and sliced through a Kronosian warrior. Jake punched aside several Kronosian warriors and the Kronosian horse

just jumped side and fired a blast at Jake. "Yaaaaah!" shouted Finn as he ran to attack the Kronosian horse but it

simply kicked Finn into a tree. After hitting the tree, Lorina's disk rolled out and Twilight was able to get it before any

of the Kronosians destroyed it. "What is that thing?" asked Twilight. "That is a mechbeast," said Lorina, "They can

be based off any form and some can be incredibly dangerous and I've also found out that it is mind controlling the

two animals that are attacking us along with it," she said. "How do we stop it?" asked Twilight as it fired more

blasts. "Find its weak spot," she said. "But how in this time?" asked Twilight distraughtly. "Think of a strategy," said

Lorina. Just at the moment, the horse mechbeast reared up and charged toward them but Twilight dodged just in

time along with Lorina. The horse mechbeast looked with annoyance and then signaled the mind controlled

manticores to attack. Rainbow Dash pummeled one of them in the face but it scratched her in return. She fell to the

ground in pain helplessly, while it approached. Fluttershy ran out to the beast. "Fluttershy! What are you doing?"

shouted Applejack. "I know what I'm doing," said Fluttershy. She ran up to it and said, "Don't you remember when I

helped you?" The manticore was about to strike her again when some of its memories flashed back to it and

continued to resist it until it became clear and finally remembered that Fluttershy was the pony that removed the

thorn in its leg. Then the manticore's red glow in its eyes disappeared and it licked Fluttershy. The horse mechbeast

looked surprised at it and charged toward her only for a yellow hand to block it which it crashed into. "Jake, you're

still conscious," asked Twilight. "Yes and like I said before, I have faced many monsters before," he said before he

punched away the horse mechbeast. The horse mechbeast staggered up and commanded the remaining Kronosian

warriors to attack. Twilight and Rarity were able to form a magic shield protecting all eight of the ponies, human,

dog, and Lorina. Then, Finn jumped out at the Kronosians and cut down several of them while Jake hit some aside.

Rarity and Twilight levitated and threw rocks very hard through the core of the Kronosian warriors, destroying them.

While Jake kept on punching Kronosians, Finn raced directly toward the horse mechbeast but it dodged and Finn hit

the ground. It reared up and charged at Finn but he jumped out of the way and hit a rock instead causing an

explosion. When the explosion cleared, all of them saw a damaged structure with several electric flashes above it

come out. It was putting the last of its energy into a blast but before it could fire, a rock flew right into its mouth

pushing the blast inside and destroying it for could. All turned to see that Fluttershy was the one who threw the

rock. "Thanks," said Finn to her. She nodded. "Look," said Twilight. All eight of them ran to look at what happened

and saw the remains of the Kronosians disintegrate into nothing. "This is weird," said Rainbow Dash. "Lorina, can

you explain what is happening?" asked Finn. Lorina appeared on the disk and said, "Whenever a Kronosian is

destroyed, they disintegrate into nothing and it is usually to keep enemies from reverse engineering or using the

remains as weapons," "Sounds effective if they wanted it," said Finn. "Indeed," said Lorina. "I think that maybe we

should rest for now," said Finn, "after all, it is night." The ponies all agreed and they left the Everfree back to

Ponyville, not noticing a Kronosian flyer that had recorded the whole thing.

_Planet Horribus,_

Xanazor looked with anger at the turn of events and thought to himself that he should have sent a stronger mechbeast instead. But still, it was a relief that although it failed, it delayed their search. Now, they would be vulnerable and then he decided that he would send a stronger mechbeast this time.


	10. Fire Mechbeast

Finn tossed and turned in his bed at Twilight Sparkle's house. It was a few hours past midnight and earlier, Finn

was able to fall asleep quickly but now, he was having terrible dreams. In his dream, he found himself in a grey

landscape. "Helloooo," said Finn. But there was no response except for an echo. He wandered around the place

with a little dread and looked around but there was nothing but the grey landscape. "Come," said an eerie voice.

"Show yourself!" shouted Finn. But there was nothing at first. Then, as Finn turned around, he saw a dark

humanoid figure with red eyes and four horns appear out of the darkness.

"You may have been lucky when you defeated my horse mechbeast but stronger ones are on their way right now,"

it said. "Xa..Xanazor?" said Finn. "Ah, so you're a smart one aren't you," Xanazor said. "What do you want from

me?" asked Finn angrily at it. "If you abandon this foolish mission, you and your friends can be spared from my

wrath," it said. "I will not listen to any of your lies!" shouted Finn. "You're becoming a pain in my side," said Xanazor,

"You should give up while you still have the chance," he continued. "Never!" shouted Finn. "You haven't yet

witnessed my true power," said Xanazor. "I have destroyed and conquered numerous worlds, slaughtered billions

and crushed many enemies under my heel," it said. "We'll beat you," said Finn, "We'll find all the energy sources and

put an end to your plans," "Such foolish words," said Xanazor, "You think just the band of misfits that is you can

stop a great power like me?" Xanazor asked. "Eventually, I will find all the dark energy sources and reclaim all that

is rightfully mine," he said. "And I have countless Kronosians at my disposal," Xanazor continued, "If you resist then

so be it," he said, then vanished and the landscape disappeared along with him and Finn felt himself slipping away and waking up.

Then, Finn woke up. He looked around him and saw that he was in Twilight's bedroom and saw Twilight, Spike, and

Jake all sleeping and gave a sigh of relief that what he experienced was just a dream. He decided to go back to

sleep but couldn't help but think about what Xanazor just said to him and then went back to sleep.

The sun came up and Finn yawned and woke up. He decided to step out of bed and went to shake awake Jake.

"Wake up, Jake," said Finn. Jake gave a loud yawn and stretched before sitting up in bed. "Good morning," said

Finn. "Good morning to you too," said Jake. "You're awake already?" asked Twilight as she was getting up in bed.

"Yeah," said Finn, "And I'm going to go back to the forest to find the Gem." "When?" asked Twilight. "Right now!"

said Finn. "That's the spirit," said Jake. "Are you always like this?" asked Twilight. "Yeah, cause we're adventurers!"

said Finn. "Oh, and I had a strange dream last night," he said. "Like mine?" asked Twilight. "No… wait, you had the

same strange dream too?" asked Finn in surprise. "Well, in it, there was a dark figure whom I now know as Xanazor

and his minions were destroying everything and everyone that I knew died." "Mine was different," said Finn. "What

was it?" she asked with curiosity. "Well," said Finn, "Xanazor talked with me." "He did what?" asked Twilight. "In my

dream, he talked to me and told me about how he will win eventually by collecting the dark energy sources."

Twilight and Jake gasped. "But still, we can find the Gems of Light in time and beat him," said Jake. "And we have

the Elements of Harmony," said Twilight. "You're right," said Finn. But just as he said that, there was a loud

explosion. "What was that?" asked Finn. "I hope it's not another mechbeast," said Twilight. "What's happening?"

asked Spike as he was waking up. "We're under attack," shouted Jake. Spike got up with a panic. "I'll go see what's

attacking us," said Finn as he ran out.

When Finn exited Twilight's house, he saw many ponies running around in panic and several screaming in terror

with many buildings on fire and as he analyzed closer, he found what the source of the problem was.

There was a large beast and it seemed to be made out of fire. IT gave a loud roar after seeing Finn and charged

towards him. Finn dodged in time and quickly pulled out his sword and sliced its back but the mechbeast didn't even

flinch. Finn looked at his sword and saw that it was black at the end of where he sliced the mechbeast with and

landed more blows to it but instead of damaging it, he only damaged his sword. The mechbeast punched Finn in the

chest, sending him flying back and Finn clutched his chest in pain, while putting out the fire on his shirt. If fired more

blasts at him with Finn barely dodging and as he was, he was glad that he felt glad that he didn't put on his

backpack as it would have been destroyed.

The fire mechbeast kept firing at Finn until it felt something hit its back and turned around to find Twilight Sparkle,

Spike and Jake behind it. It simply growled and let a long stream of fire at the three but the scattered before it hit

where they were standing.

Twilight levitated a rock with her magic and tossed it at the mechbeast but it only incinerated when it made contact

with it. Spike spat fire at it but it only merged with it and had no effect at all. At this moment, Rainbow Dash,

Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack ran along. "What in the hay is that thing?" asked Applejack in surprise.

"It's another mechbeast," said Finn. "How do we stop it?" asked Jake. At the moment, Finn remembered when the

first met Flame Princess and how water had a hazardous effect on her. After remembering, Finn shouted, "I've got a

plan," "What?" they all asked.

"I'll tell you but first we must find cover. "Okay," they all said as they ran, dodging its blasts. They ran for a while

until they were able to hide behind a rock. "So what's the plan?" asked Twilight. "I figured that if it's made of fire,

then it must be vulnerable to water. "But how are we supposed to find that much water to put it out?" said Rarity

urgently. "We'll lure it to a river or a pond," said Finn, "Speaking of which, where is the nearest river?" "There is one

near my home," said Applejack. "Then let's go," said Finn. "How will we lure it," asked Fluttershy. "Since it wants to

kill us and we're its main target, it'll chase us," said Finn. After he said that, the nine of them ran as fast as they

could from the rock they were hiding behind to Sweet Apple Acres. The fire mechbeast, having noticed, began to

chase them and burning whatever stood in its path.

The nine ran and ran and continued to run even when they were feeling exhausted. "How much longer?" asked

Jake. "Almost there," said Applejack. They ran some further, passing the barn at Sweet Apple Acres, towards the

river until finally, it came into view. The nine waded across the river quickly while the fire mechbeast itself, was too

busy chasing the nine to notice the pond and fell into it very quickly and sank leaving a smoke cloud coming from it. "Yes!" cheered Finn, "We beat it." "Uh, guys," said Jake looking at a lot of bubbles coming to the lake's surface, "I

don't think it's dead yet" he said. "All of them turned and saw a huge claw rise out and pull its body to the surface

and climb onto land. Finn charged at it and stabbed through its chest which did minimum damage and it just

punched Finn off. Just then, Lorina appeared on her display disk again and informed said, "According to my records,

this mechbeast is very vulnerable in this state and it is not made out of fire but the fire is just a shield to protect its

actual body." "Thanks, Lorina," said Jake, "Now let's kick mechbeast butt!" he said as the nine of them all charged

at the mechbeast. Twilight and Rarity blasted it with unicorn magic and levitated rocks to hit it, Applejack was

bucking it, Rainbow Dash was able to hit it repeatedly, and Spike shot fire blasts at it, with Pinkie Pie cheering on all

of them. Fluttershy felt scared at first but joined in on destroying it. Suddenly, the mechbeast's body cracked

repeatedly with lights on it and Jake shouted, "I think it's gonna blow," and all of them jumped off of it and then it

exploded into millions of pieces with all of them disintegrating into nothing afterwards. "Glad it's finally gone," said

Finn. "What a weird morning," said Twilight.


	11. Back to the Everfree

**Didn't update sooner because I was working on this long chapter.**

_Ooo,_

Meanwhile, back in Ooo, Marceline was still wondering if Finn was doing okay. She knew where they went from information that Princess Bubblegum told her and she did secretly wish that she also gave her a dimension traveling device. She did remember when those strange skeleton-like creatures attacked her but mysteriously teleported away which she also found out that they were ordered to return by their master. But still, she felt glad that while Finn and Jake were off finding the Gems of Light scattered in the other three dimensions, she and several others were on a search for the Gem of Light in their dimension and it was easier how Bubblegum gave her a device that could track down large amounts of energy but felt disappointed that they were far from it.

_Equestria,_

Gilda the griffon was flying through the skies looking at the land below her and soaring high. She did remember her falling out with Rainbow Dash when she called Rainbow Dash's friends lame and insulted some of them and left. And she didn't regret that very much. At the moment, while she was flying, she saw several strange creatures behind her that she never saw before. They had eight red eyes and four bat wings and were shooting something at her. She avoided them and smashed through them taunting, "Ha! Is this the best you've got?" But just as she said that, several Changelings and two large figures that resembled dragons only they had long bodies and eight red eyes came. "Oh great," she said, looking at her enemies. The Changelings and the dragons chased after her very fast. Despite the fastest that she could fly, they were gaining up and what else was slowing her down was that she had to constantly dodge what they fired at her and some hit her. She kept on flying until she saw one of the dragons slip down and come in front of her and grab her and everything went dark.

When she opened her eyes, everything was blurry and she saw two figures in front of her. One of them had the same colors of the Changelings but looked more like a tall horse and the other looked like a snake except that it had a round head and red eyes and arms. "Who are you guys?" she asked. "Who I am is not important," said the snake-like figure. "What is important is that I want to employ you for our cause," it said. "Whatever you want, I'm not joining!" she shouted at it. "You have no choice," it said. "Ha! Make me!" she taunted it and tried to make a run for it but was pinned down very quickly and found herself all coiled up and was looking up into the creature's eyes on its snake head. She tried not to look but could not take her eyes of the creature's red eyes. After a while, hypnotic swirls appeared in her eyes as she looked into its eyes and then she was fully hypnotized.

"Glad that's done," said General Serpentius after hypnotizing Gilda. "Are you sure it will work?" asked Queen Chrysalis. "I have a backup plan for that," said General Serpentius, "For I have sent a frightening mechbeast to their present location in case our little friend fails," he said. "That's great," she said. "Enough of that," said Serpentius, "Let's go find the dark energy source that our master told us," he said.

Meanwhile, Finn, Jake, Spike, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were heading toward the Everfree. "I wonder how Flame Princess is doing," said Finn as he was walking. "Who's Flame Princess?" asked Rainbow Dash. "A friend at home," said Finn, "And I miss her," he said. "But it isn't the time to be nostalgic," he said, "We've got Gems to find." "Wait," said Twilight, "If there were four Gems of Light and one for each dimension then what about the one in yours?" she asked. "It's not a problem now," said Finn, "And Princess Bubblegum has taken care of it," said Finn. At the moment, Lorina suddenly appeared on the disk. "So where in the Everfree Forest is it?" asked Finn. "It's on the edges of it and it's very dark there," she said, "And it could be a great hiding place for Kronosians, specifically mechbeasts," Lorina said in a warning tone. "I'm scared," said Fluttershy.

As the nine were walking into the dark forest, they all got dashed by something. "What was that!" shouted Finn. But he only heard an animalistic sound. Then to the surprise of the nine, a griffon with red eyes and a brown body walked out, snarling. "Gilda?" said Rainbow Dash in surprise. "You know her?" asked Finn. "Old friend," she said. At the moment, Gilda leapt to attack her. Rainbow Dash narrowly avoided the griffon's sharp talons and got to the ground. "Yah!" shouted Finn as he leapt at the griffon but she avoided and struck him with her lion tail. Jake stretched into a large form and pinned down Gilda, only for her to bite him. "Yeow!" yelled Jake in pain. As Finn got up again, Lorina appeared and said, "According to my energy detections, this creature has been mind controlled by a Kronosian." "What should we do then?" asked Twilight. "If we can defeat her, then the mind control spell will wear off. Then, Rarity and Twilight levitated some rocks to hit her; Spike blasted some fire at her, Fluttershy threw some twigs and Pinkie Pie blasted her with a party cannon. Gilda dodged them but not all. Reeling from the blasts, she crawled and gave a loud shriek. As she was preparing to attack again, she found herself in a magic field, and saw it was originating from Twilight Sparkle. She clawed, thrashed and attempted to break off from it but it was no avail. Twilight chanted a spell and a few moments later, the red in her eyes disappeared and was back to normal.

"Where am I?" she asked in surprise. "The Everfree," said Rainbow Dash. "You guys again," she said looking at the six ponies and dragon. Then she turned and saw Finn and Jake, "What are these guys?" she asked. "Some new friends," said Rainbow Dash. "Whatever," she said, "I don't care what you and your lame friends are doing now and I've got my own stuff to do," she said and flew off. "That was quick," said Jake. "Anyways," said Finn, "Let's continue on the quest," and the nine of them all continued to walk into the Everfree, unaware of the creature that was following them.

It was very dark for Finn and he the forests were very dense. "The Gem isn't very far from here," said Lorina. "That's good news," said Finn, "Now, let's split up so it will be harder for the Kronosians to track us down," he said. "Good plan," said Twilight, "But where will we meet?" she asked. "Show the map, Lorina," said Finn. Lorina created a digital map that showed their present location and the location of the Gem. "We shall meet each other there," said Finn, pointing to the place close to the Gem location. The ponies were a little uneasy about it. "But it's scary," said Fluttershy. "I agree," said Spike. "It's the Gem that's matters not your fears," said Finn. "And let's start," the nine all split up and walked different paths while a creature lurked in the bushes, looking at its targets.

Finn walked and walked and didn't very scared but had a tiny tinge of fear but brushed it away. He remembered what Lorina said earlier about a mechbeast and he had his sword out at all times. As he continued to go, he heard a rustle of branches and turned but nothing was there and continued on. It wasn't that dark in the forest but still, there could be danger lurking in every corner. As he walked into a corner in the forest, he spotted a figure, and it was getting closer. Upon closer examination, Finn saw it had a blank grey face, had a faint red glow and a dark suit. As that creature walked closer, some tentacles seemed to reach from its back. Finn ran to land a hit on it only for the creature to expand and swallow him and there was darkness.

Fluttershy was feeling uneasy as she was walking through. She had been to the Everfree before but not this part of the Everfree which she was unfamiliar with. At the moment, she heard a rustle and a branch breaking. "Who's there?" she asked in a scared voice as she turned back but there was nothing. Giving a sigh of relief, she continued on. She did know the location that they would meet and she ran a bit to go faster. She heard another rustling sound and some static and felt more frightened and ran faster. She tried to take off and fly fast but knew that she wasn't as fast as Rainbow Dash and after a while, fell down, panting. She felt more static and looked up at her attacker and screamed as it enveloped her.

Spike was getting a bit nervous in this part of the Everfree and it was darker than the rest. He continued to walk and walk and after a while, just when he thought that nothing was going to happen to him, he felt static and looked to see a tall, slender figure emerge from the bushes with tentacles and envelop him and screamed as he got enveloped.

Meanwhile, Twilight was trotting toward the rendezvous point and heard a loud scream and felt a little uneasy. She kept on walking and walking. Then, she heard a rustle of leaves and footsteps then static and she didn't dare to look behind her and continued walking and just when she turned around, the static got louder and a tall, slender, blank-faced figure was in front of her and it enveloped her and then she could see nothing but darkness.

Rarity like Twilight, was also feeling a bit uneasy about this part of the Everfree forest. She walked but then felt static and heard footsteps behind her and when she turned, she saw a strange looking figure that then sprouted tentacles behind its back. She turned to run but it already caught her and she screamed before she was dragged into it.

Pinkie Pie was usually cheerful although she felt a tinge of fear and walked. She walked until she felt static and turned around to see a tall slender creature and before she could even shout, it enveloped her.

Applejack was walking through the forest, observing her surroundings for danger and just when she decided that there wasn't anything chasing her, she realized that there was something following her. "So much for someone not following you," she thought to herself. She turned and looked at what her pursuer was and ran but tripped over a root and looked up at her pursuer to see what it looked like. Just before she got enveloped by it, the last she saw was a blank-faced figure wearing black with tentacles.

Jake walked and walked and suddenly, he felt static and heard footsteps and a rustle of bushes. "Who's there?" he said as he turned around but there wasn't anyone there. "Maybe it was my imagination," he thought as he turned back only to find a tall slender figure wearing black standing in front of him and it enveloped him quickly before he could do anything.

Rainbow Dash was flying fast through the forests and noticed that the trees looked a bit strange and that was one thing that made it different from the part of the Everfree she had been too. At the moment, she felt static and footsteps and looked behind to see a tall, slender figure wearing black but had a completely blank face and tentacles stretched from it and it seemed to be reaching for her. Thinking fast, she flew very quickly and it also followed. The two chased and chased and chased until Rainbow Dash got into a clearing and it came in to. Rainbow Dash backed up against a tree and the creature emerging from the darkness came closer and closer and closer. Just at the moment, when it reached sunlight, it seemed to reel in agony and clutch its body in pain and then a huge hole opened in its body and it vomited through the hole and out came Finn, Jake, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie.

"What in the hay happened?" asked Rainbow Dash. "We were eaten by that _thing_, but we somehow got out," said Twilight Sparkle. "Where am I," said Finn gaining conscious, but just as he saw that figure, he snapped into action and charged at it and stabbed it through with his sword before it could recover from vomiting them all out.

It fell to the ground and lay there lifelessly. Then, its body disintegrated into nothing. "Glad that's over with," said Applejack.

**Note: I suppose that everyone knows that the mechbeast in this chapter was an Expy of Slenderman, right? Other than the fact that it got stunned by sunlight.**


	12. Finding the Red Gem of Light

**Didn't update on Sunday because I had to go to a large dinner party and once again, I had writer's block**

Meanwhile, in the Changeling Kingdom, Queen Chrysalis went to the edges of the land and to find one of the so called "dark energy sources" that Serpentius requested. She could sense the energy and felt that she was getting closer to it. She remembered him telling her that it was some kind of unicorn horn and it was somewhere in the Changeling Kingdom. Then, her eyes lit up. She felt some energy and dug at the spot and found a red unicorn horn that looked like a crown in some way. "Perfect," she said as she reached to take it.

At the same time, Finn, Jake, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack were gathered at the clearing. "The Gem of Light is only a few steps away," said Lorina as she flashed on the disk again. "That's good," said Finn. The nine then continued on.

As they were walking, Finn was still remembering the scary mechbeast that nearly killed him and knew that when he was inside of it, he saw the others and decided that they also had a scary experience with it too. "Lorina," said Finn, "What exactly was that creature that attacked us?" Lorina flashed once again and said, "That was a mechbeast and its capabilities are that it can expand its body to swallow its prey and it can drain their life force while they are trapped inside and the best known warning to any potential victim of its presence is static." Finn and the other ponies shuddered at having heard it. "I'm just glad we'll never run into it again," said Rarity. "Me too," said the others. "Well, the important thing is that we're all okay," said Applejack. "Anyways, off to the Gem," said Finn.

The nine continued to walk and walk with Finn holding Lorina's disk which displayed a map of the place they were and a yellow dot as the location of the Gem. "We're getting closer," said Finn as they walked. Then, Finn saw a flash of red light and said, "There it is!" "Finally," said Rainbow Dash, "I was getting a little tired of hovering around." All of them raced toward the Gem. Finn ran toward it and reached to grab it only to find that he couldn't reach any further. "What's the matter?" asked Jake, "Reach it," he said. "I can't, there's some kind of force field keeping me from getting it," said Finn. "I'll try and destroy it," said Twilight. "No need," said Lorina, "I can identify what is that force field," she said and began a scan of it. "According to my readings," said Lorina, "That is an very thin and slick spider web." "Let's cut it apart," said Jake, "Quick help us," he said to the Mane six and Spike. Finn used the hand that wasn't stuck in the spider web to reach his sword and he cut his hand free and started cutting the web with Twilight and Rarity levitating a dagger to cut the webs and Spike breathing some flame on it and the rest all helping to cut it.

As they were cutting, they didn't notice a creature sneaking up on them. It waited and then struck. Then, they noticed that Pinkie Pie fell down and then Fluttershy. "What happened," said Finn. "Behind you," said Spike in a frightened tone to Finn. Finn turned around to see a large spider with red eyes that was on the web. It hissed at Finn and pounched but Finn jumped out of the way and it hit the ground and was in front of Spike. Then, it decided to attack Spike and opened its mouth but then Finn shouted, "Don't harm him!" as he jumped at it but it jumped away. Then it scurried over to the Gem and raised its abdomen in the air and it opened and shot out many many little things. "Eew," said Rarity as she observed it. All of them looked at the things that shot out of the spider's abdomen and saw that those were tinier versions of the spider. Then the tiny spider sprung to life. "Uh oh," said Finn. The tiny spiders jumped and attacked them while the spider mechbeast stood on its web and observed the fight. Finn sliced through tiny spider after tiny spider while Rarity and Twilight levitated whatever they found at the spiders which crushed them. Jake was having some fun stretching into different forms and squishing the spiders. Rainbow Dash tricked some of the spiders into crashing into the trees or hitting each other.

After all the tiny spiders were destroyed and their remains disintegrated, Finn went up to the spider mechbeast and taunted, "Is this the best you've got," at it. The spider mechbeast responded by spitting out many blasts at once. "Quick! Dodge!" shouted Finn as the blasts came. Rainbow Dash flew aside and picked up the still unconscious Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity, and Spike ran and Jake shrunk down to small size and easily dodged the blasts.

The spider mechbeast, frustrated at what happened, fired more blasts. "Oh come on," said Rainbow Dash, "Is that the best you can do," she said as she and the others avoided those blasts. The spider shot out a few spikes that sped toward them. All of them released a green liquid that shot out in all directions when they hit the ground. "We better not touch them" said Twilight and just after she said that, all of them saw what the green liquid melting a hole in the ground and in the trees. "Acid," said Finn, looking at the substance's effect.

Then the spider pounced again on them and they dodged. Jake stretched his hand into a very large fist and went to punch the spider but it jumped up and down and bit Jake's hand. "Owww!" shouted Jake before he fell down. "What happened to him," asked Finn. "This mechbeast's venom can knock out its victim for a long period of time," said Lorina. "Glad he's okay," said Finn. The spider mechbeast spat out a large stream of spikes which flew at them. "Look out!" shouted Finn before they hit and while Finn, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Spike, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were dodging the spikes that released acid, the spider mechbeast took Jake to its web and sank its fangs into him. "Oh no," said Finn when he saw his friend.

Without a second thought, he raced toward the spider mechbeast and leapt onto it and kept on stabbing it with his sword while the mechbeast walked everywhere trying to shake off him and bleeding some liquids from its body.

As it decided to leap into its web to get Finn stuck in the web, it failed to notice a large boulder headed toward it which smashed off its head. Finn stopped stabbing to see what happened to the creature and got off. "So, who threw that boulder?" asked Finn. Then he turned to see Twilight with her horn still glowing. "Thanks," said Finn. "You're welcome," said Twilight.

Then the remaining ponies and Finn looked at the spider mechbeast's remains disintegrate.

"Now that the mechbeast is dead, let's go grab the Gem," said Rainbow Dash. "Okay, said Finn, but we can't go to the next dimension right away because our friends still need to recover from the mechbeast's venom," said Finn. "Good point," said Twilight.

Then, Finn cut apart the remaining spider web and grabbed the Gem.


	13. Return to Ooo and the Yellow Gem

**Note: Since it's spring break in my place, there's a chance I can now update everyday.**

After getting back to Ponyville, Twilight brought her friends back to Canterlot. "We've found one of Gems of Light," said Twilight. "That's great news," said Celestia. "Your majesty," said Finn, "Some of our friends were wounded in a battle with one of Xanazor's minions," he said. "Will they be fine?" asked Celestia with a little concern. "Lorina said that the spider's venom wears off in a few hours and it took us some time to get back," said Finn.

Celestia gave a sigh of relief that they weren't harmed after all.

Then, Lorina appeared on the disk and said to Finn, "I am receiving a message from your home dimension."

"Open it up," ordered Finn.

Lorina did so and her figure disappeared and in it appeared a holographic projection of Princess Bubblegum. "PB," said Finn looking at the hologram. "Finn," said Princess Bubblegum with concern, "We are being attacked by a strange creature and we need your help," she said. "Is it one of Xanazor's mechbeasts?" asked Finn. "I believe so," replied Princess Bubblegum. "We'll come," said Finn, "And I made some new friends while I was searching for the Gem," said Finn. "Okay, but some quickly," she said urgently, and then the message ended.

"Celestia," said Finn, "I have to go back to my home dimension to fend off some of Xanazor's minions and can you send our friends over once they've recovered?" he asked while putting the bodies of their friends in front of her. "I will try and heal them while they are here," replied Celestia. "And take the Elements of Harmony with you," she said as she went and took it to give to Twilight Sparkle.

"Great," said Finn, "Now let's go," he said to the ponies and Spike. "So how will we get there?" asked Rainbow Dash. "You forgot that I have a dimension traveling device," said Finn. "Oh," said Rainbow Dash. "Now, in order for it to transport all of us, we need to be close together," he said. The Mane Six and Spike all walked close to Finn. "Now Ooo, here we come!" he shouted as he put the device settings to Ooo and pressed the knob. Then, in a bright flash of light, the six were all gone.

* * *

_Ooo,_

A flash of light appeared and Finn, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Spike stood at the spot. "You live here?" asked Applejack bewildered. "No, I live in the Tree Fort which isn't very far from here and it feels so good to be back in my home dimension," said Finn.

"This entire place is made out of candy and it looks pretty," commented Rarity. "Pinkie Pie would definitely love this place," said Rainbow Dash.

But their conversation was cut short when they heard explosions and turned to see fire and smoke in the distance. Then, a ball hopped up and spread out to reveal some kind of robot which had eight red eyes and it had guns instead of hands. "So that's the mechbeast that Princess Bubblegum was talking about," said Finn.

The mechbeast turned and fired several shots at the six of them but luckily, they dodged in time. But as the blasts headed, they split up into separate blasts in a circle-like formation and blew up a building behind them.

Then, Lorina appeared in her disk and said, "That mechbeast fires scattershots, scattershots scatter into separate blasts moments before their impact, hence their name and they are dangerous." "Thanks for the info, Lorina," said Finn. "I am receiving another message," said Lorina as her projection form changed and in her place stood another projection of Princess Bubblegum. "Also," she said, "If you do defeat the mechbeast attacking the Candy Kingdom, go and help the group I sent to find the Gem of Light in Ooo, in case they are being attacked," she said with some concern. "We'll do it, PB," said Finn. Then the holographic message ended.

"So how do we defeat this thing?" asked Rainbow Dash to Finn. "I don't know," said Finn. "Wait!" he suddenly said.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"Can you use your unicorn magic as a shield?" asked Finn. "Sure, why?" said Twilight. "Hopefully, it will protect me from its blasts," said Finn. "Are you sure about this, sugarcube?" asked Applejack. "You'll see," said Finn.

Then, Twilight Sparkle focused all her magic on created a force field surrounding Finn while he ran towards the mechbeast, pulling out his sword.

The mechbeast noticed Finn coming and fired several scattershots at Finn but he kept on running and those blasts were strong enough to cause cracks in the force field.

Just before the force field cracked completely from all the blasts, Finn jumped on its head and began stabbing it while it tried various ways to shake off Finn.

Finally, it aimed one of its guns at where Finn was standing on it and fired but luckily, Finn jumped off just as they became scattershots and hit the mechbeast, destroying it. "That was easy," said Rainbow Dash.

"Lorina," said Finn to the disk, "I'd like to talk to Princess Bubblegum," he said. Then, Lorina's disk brought out a holographic projection of Princess Bubblegum. "Bubblegum, so where is that search group that you sent to get the Gem of Light in Ooo?" asked Finn. "They are somewhere in the mountains where the Gem is located and Lorina can track them down," said Bubblegum. "How do we get there that quickly?" asked Finn. "I've already sent Lady Rainicorn to help you," she said before turning off.

"Who's Lady Rainicorn?" asked Twilight. "Jake's girlfriend," whispered Finn. "What does she look like," she asked.

"Like a unicorn except she has a very long body and lots of Rainbow colors," said Finn.

At that moment, Lady Rainicorn suddenly flew by and landed in front of them. "Whoaaaa," all of the ponies and Spike said, looking at her. "She has rainbow colors just like me but it's all over her body," commented Rainbow Dash. "All rainicorns are like that," said Finn. Lady Rainicorn also looked with some surprise at the ponies and the tiny dragon that accompanied Finn. "Let's ride," said Finn as he and the ponies and Spike except for Rainbow Dash climbed onto Lady Rainicorn and they flew off.

* * *

In the skies, Lady Rainicorn, carrying Finn, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, and Spike with Rainbow Dash flying besides her all headed toward the mountains at a fast rate.

To Rainbow Dash, she had to admit that Lady Rainicorn was fast but not as fast as her.

"Are we there yet?" asked Twilight Sparkle. "Almost," said Finn looking at the location tracker.

Later, as they flew farther, and finally reached the mountains, Finn said, "We're there," "Finally," said Rarity as she and the others got off. "So where next?" asked Twilight. "According to my sensors, they are in that cave," said Lorina as she appeared on the disk again. "Then let's go," said Finn to them and they ran into the cave.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cave, Marceline, Flame Princess and a few banana guards in the search group were being attacked by a large scorpion mechbeast. The mechbeast had killed most of the banana guards.

Marceline swung at the mechbeast with her axe bass but it blocked the repeated attacks with its pincers and released and attacked. Marceline dodged in time, and it only grazed her. Flame Princess shot blast after blast at the mechbeast but it blocked with its pincers and stabbed with its giant tail. Flame Princess instantly fell to the ground after the attack, injured. Marceline continued her duel with the creature, making attacks and dodging its attacks.

Then, while she was still hitting it, the scorpion mechbeast lashed out its tail very fast and stung her and she fell to the ground.

As it was going to finish her off, suddenly it heard something. "Leave her alone!" shouted Finn as he and the group got to the place. "Finn, you're here? I thought you were in some other world searching for a Gem Of Light," asked Marceline. "We came back to protect you," said Finn. "Who are them," asked Marceline pointing to Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Spike. "Some friends I made on the journey," said Finn.

Then, he noticed Flame Princess's body on the ground and grew angry. "Now let's finish it," shouted Finn to his friends.

Finn jumped, pulling out his sword and made the first attack at the scorpion mechbeast and slashed savagely. The mechbeast continued to walk back as it was trying to block all of them and just when Finn was about to bring his sword on the mechbeast's head, one of the mechbeast's pincers caught it. He pulled with all his might but couldn't pull his sword free and then the scorpion lashed out its tail at Finn and knocked him with the sword to the ground. "Are you okay, Finn?" asked Twilight Sparkle. "Yes," said Finn, trying to get back to his feet, "Don't mind me for now," said Finn, "Go stop the mechbeast."

They did as they were told and went. Twilight and Rarity levitated as many rocks they could find in the cave and tossed them at the mechbeast but they only bounced off and fell to the floor.

"Take this," said Rainbow Dash as she charged at it but it responded by attempting to attack her with its pincers and she dodged just in time. Spike spat fireball after fireball at the mechbeast and it seemed to do some damage but stopped as soon as the mechbeast lashed out its tail at him. "Look out," said Twilight as she levitated Spike away just before the tail hit the spot where he was standing at.

"How do we beat that thing?" asked Applejack urgently. Twilight looked up and saw several stalactites at the top. "I've got an idea." said Twilight. "Well, what is it?" asked Rainbow Dash. "You see the sharp rocks on the top?" asked Twilight. "Yeah," said Rainbow Dash.

"I need you and the others to destroy them so they will fall on the mechbeast and hopefully destroy it," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Okay," said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight told the others her plan and then she and Rarity focused their unicorn magic on pulling the stalactites from the ceiling while Rainbow Dash was ramming them as hard as she could and Applejack was bucking the wall.

Eventually, all that racket caused the stalactites to fall and they crushed the scorpion mechbeast.

"We won," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Turns out the guys could do more than I expected," said Marceline. Then, Flame Princess was getting up and some surviving Bannana Guards came out as well. At the moment, there was a huge flash of light and then, Jake, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie appeared at the site of the flash. The ponies hugged each other at being together again while Jake walked to Finn and said, "What did I miss?" "Defeating two mechbeasts," said Finn. "So how did it go?" asked Finn to Jake. "The princess said that even with her power, the venom is very strong," said Jake. Then, Finn turned to the group."Let's find the Gem together," he said. And they set out again.

As the large group was walking, the ponies were getting along really well with Marceline and Flame Princess. "So you're made of fire? That's very cool," commented Rainbow Dash on Flame Princess. "Yes, but sometimes I may destroy what I touch," she said. "She's got a fiery personality," said Finn to Rainbow Dash.

"We're almost there," said Marceline looking at that scanner that Princess Bubblegum gave her.

After walking a little longer, Finn looked at the scanner and said, "The next step and we're there." But just as he finished saying it, a group of Kronosian warriors, Kronosian elite warriors, Kronosian wolves, and Kronosian Alpha Wolves suddenly appeared in front of them. "Oh crud," said Finn as he saw them.

The Kronosians attacked and the Banana Guards were able to hold some off but got cut down while Finn sliced through Kronosian after Kronosian and Jake pummeled Kronosians and Rainbow Dash and Applejack bucked some Kronosians away and Twilight and Rarity slammed apart Kronosians with their unicorn magic while Flame Princess blasted apart Kronosians with her fiery blasts and Marceline sliced apart some with her axe bass and Pinkie Pie fired her party cannon slamming some into the walls of the cave.

After a while, the group had defeated the Kronosians sent to attack them. "Ha! Is this the best you've got Xanazor?" taunted Finn. "Why are you shouting up there, sugarsube? There's no one there," asked Applejack. "I don't care," said Finn.

Then, they continued on and saw a large cavern with a luminous yellow glow. "That's it!" said Finn as he saw the Yellow Gem of Light. But as he reached to go get it, a red flash of light appeared behind the Yellow Gem of Light. When the red flash of light cleared, all of them saw Queen Chrysalis. "Queen Chrysalis?!" gasped the Mane six. "Yes," she said, "And I will take this so called 'Gem of Light'," she said as the levitated it towards her. "No!" shouted Finn as he leapt and attacked her, but she blasted him to the ground with a shot from her horn. "Weakling," she muttered.

"Who is that?" asked Marceline to Twilight Sparkle. "She's Queen Chrysalis the Changeling Queen, and she once tried to take over Canterlot and feed by disguising as Princess Cadence and being in the wedding so she could feed off the love and take over Equestria," said Twilight. "And she can also shapeshift," added Twilight.

The group rushed into battle against the Changeling Queen and when she saw them arrive, she said, "You don't have enough power to beat me," and fired blasts from her horn. They dodged and Rainbow Dash charged directly at her, shouting, "Take this, bug!" but got knocked out by her horn's magic. Pinkie Pie fired her party cannon at Queen Chrysalis but she simply moved aside and said, "Is this the best you've got?" But she was then immediately hit by a fire blast and she looked to see that her attacker was Flame Princess. As she prepared to charge her horn to fire at Flame Princess, she got punched into the cavern wall. Queen Chrysalis looked up from her spot to see that it was Jake.

"Not you again!" she said with anger, lighting up her horn. Then, several Changelings appeared and attacked them.

"Take these!" shouted Finn as he sliced through Changelings. While Finn was hitting Changelings with his sword, Twilight and Rarity were blasting some with their unicorn magic and Jake stretched into his large form and punched aside large numbers of them but just as he punched aside all that were attacking him, he didn't expect Queen Chrysalis charging at him.

Jake fell to the ground, injured.

Rainbow Dash charged several of the Changelings while Applejack bucked several that came near her and Fluttershy used her Stare at some that dared to attack her and Spike, shot fireballs at the Changelings.

While they were all fighting, Finn asked Lorina, "So what can one Gem do to a person?" "Provide them with great power," said Lorina "but they are still vulnerable and after they are used, must recharge for a while," she warned.

After listening to Lorina, Finn pulled out the Red Gem of Light and then it floated out of his hands and spread and energy aura around him. Finn began glowing and the energy even reshaped his sword. Everyone ceased their attacks to look with wonder at Finn. "What's happening to you?" asked Twilight, looking at Finn. "I think it's giving me its power," said Finn. "No," said Queen Chrysalis with some fear on her face. "Time to say goodbye, bug queen!" said Finn as he released a large blast and it blasted off the top of the cavern ceiling and the walls and sent Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings flying. "How could this have happened again?" she shouted as she flew into the distance.

"You could do all of that with just one?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Yeah, and I can imagine how powerful we can be if we have all of them combined plus the Elements of Harmony and another energy source," said Finn. "Then what in the hay are we waiting for," said Applejack, "Let's go to the next dimension," she said.

Finn powered down to normal and he and Jake and the ponies and Spike all gathered together and Finn said to Flame Princess and Marceline, "Bye." "Bye," they both waved back.

"Now let's head to the nearest dimension," said Finn. "Mobius," he said as he turned the dial to Mobius and pushed the knob and all nine of them were gone in a flash of light.


	14. Arrival at Mobius

_Planet Horribus,_

"What!" rang out Xanazor's anger. "You let them take 2 Gems of Light?!" he shouted in anger at General Serpentius and General Optis. "It wasn't entire our fault," said General Serpentius to Xanazor. "It was!" said Xanazor. "You didn't pick the correct mechbeasts to send at them and you chose to send that incompetent fool, Chrysalis to keep them from getting the Gem of Light instead of a mechbeast!" he said to them. "Now I will send a mechbeast to attack them at where they currently are and destroy them and also, speaking of Chrysalis, where is she?" he said.

Just at the moment, a portal opened and Queen Chrysalis fell out onto the ground of Xanazor's throne room. She looked up with fear to see that she was staring right at him and shuddered.

"You incompetent fool," said Xanazor, "You've failed me for the second time!" he said in a loud voice. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked fearfully. "Hmmmmm," said Xanazor. "Optis! Electrocute her and when you're done, read her Angheli literature," ordered Xanazor to General Optis. "Yes, Master," said General Optis. "You're going to read literature to torture me?" asked Queen Chrysalis dumbstruck. "Angheli literature is one of the worst kinds of literature that ever exists and their writers, the Angheli species, were formidable warriors but were horrible writers," said General Optis as he got a taser and electrocuted her. She screamed in great pain as the electricity surged through her body.

* * *

_Mobius,_

A flash of light appeared on a grassy field and in its place stood Finn, Jake, the Mane Six and Spike.

"So this is Mobius," said Finn, looking around him. "I like the grass," said Fluttershy looking at their surroundings. "Now we need to find a place where we can get more allies to fight against Xanazor," said Finn. "Lorina, where is the nearest settlement," asked Twilight to Finn's disk. Lorina suddenly flashed to life, "The nearest settlement is north a few miles," she said to Finn. "Good," said Finn. Then the group started walking north.

Just as they were walking, they heard a loud shout which and then saw a shockwave headed toward them which propelled them into the air and then they fell to the ground. "What was that," asked Rainbow Dash.

The group looked up to see a bat creature with red eyes above them. "Uh Oh, another mechbeast," said Finn. "Its ugly," said Rarity looking at its appearance.

The bat mechbeast blasted another shockwave at them but this time, they dodged.

Jake stretched his arm to knock the bat mechbeast out of the sky but it fired a shockwave at Jake just before he could hit it.

Rainbow Dash charged at it only to have the same result as Jake when she tried to attack the mechbeast.

The mechbeast then fired shockwaves in different directions causing the group to scatter.

Finn tossed his sword at the mechbeast but it hit it away with its wings and shot a shockwave at Finn. "Watch out!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she scooped Finn up in time before the shockwave impacted.

The mechbeast then diverted its attention away from Finn and charged at Fluttershy at a very fast speed and knocked her unconscious and then it charged at Applejack and shot a shockwave at Applejack, knocking her out.

After doing that, it charged at Twilight but she created a shield with her unicorn magic just before it hit her but the bat mechbeast fired a huge shockwave at her that not only completely shattered her shield but also made the others unconscious. Just as the mechbeast was about to finish them all, it got shot from behind and fell to the ground.

The bat mechbeast flew up and looked behind to see that its attacker was a blue plane and there was a fox and two hedgehogs on it.

The mechbeast immediately fired a shockwave at the plane but it avoided it and the blue hedgehog charged right through it and the mechbeast exploded into many pieces.

"That was too easy," said Sonic after killing the bat mechbeast. "But what about them?" asked Tails, pointing to Finn, Jake, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Spike.

"There are too much of them too carry so let's call Team Freedom to get them back to New Mobotropolis and let's suspend our pursuit of the Death Egg for a while," said Sonic


	15. Waking in New Mobotropolis

_Mobius,_

Finn opened his eyes groggily and found that he was lying on a bed and the walls were white and there were lamps hanging from the ceiling.

Looking around, he saw his friends lying on beds and saw what seemed to be some animals standing on two legs around him.

"What the? Where am I?" asked Finn surprised at where he was.

"You're in New Mobotropolis," said a walrus to him. "What happened to me and my friends?" asked Finn. "Sonic, while on his pursuit of Dr Eggman, passed by the place you were and you were out unconscious and told us to bring you back to the city," said the walrus. "One thing I wanted to ask you was why and how did you get here?" the walrus asked again. Then Finn told him the story about Xanazor and the Kronosians, him traveling dimensions to find the Gems of Light all the way to him and his friends getting attacked by the mechbeast.

"Oh," said the walrus, "The Gems of Light you speak of sound a little similar to the Chaos Emeralds, and by the way, my name is Rotor." "So what do the Chaos Emeralds do?" asked Finn.

"They give the user unlimited power and greatly enhances their strength," came a voice.

Finn turned to see that the speaker was a blue hedgehog.

"Who are you?" he asked the hedgehog. "Name's Sonic the hedgehog," he said, "The fastest thing in the world." "Wait," said Finn. "If the Chaos Emeralds that you spoke of gives the user unlimited power, then it can be the third energy source among the ones we currently have," said Finn. "You do not need to explain that story again because I heard your whole conversation with Rotor Walrus," said Sonic.

"So where are they?" asked Finn. "Originally there were plenty but then they were fused into seven single emeralds in the Special Zone and there are four in Mobius and three still in the special zone and the Green and Red chaos emeralds are with G.U.N. while one of my enemies, Mammoth Mogul has the Grey Emerald and Ixis Naugus has the Purple Emerald and if you want to rest, you have to go to the Special Zone," replied Sonic.

"Then let's go!" said Finn. "Hold on, it won't be that easy," said Sonic, "And we have our own enemy to deal with," he said. "But Xanazor is an greater evil than you enemy," said Finn.

But just as he finished saying that, a guard came in yelling, "We're under attack!" "Is it Eggman again?" asked Rotor. "No, it appears to be some strange creatures," the guard said. "What did they look like," asked Finn. "They had red eyes and a grey body," the guard replied.

"Kronosians!" shouted Finn, after hearing that.

"The evil you were talking about?" asked Sonic.

"Yes and we must stop it as quickly as possible," said Finn. And as he was saying that to Sonic, his friends woke up. "Where are we?" asked Jake. "Long story," said Finn, "But we've got some Kronosian butt to kick!" said Finn. "Yeah!" said Jake as they all ran outside.

As they were running, Rainbow Dash noticed Sonic's fast speed. "You sure are fast," she said to the hedgehog, "But I'm faster," she said, flying at a fast speed. "Oh yeah?" asked Sonic, "wanna race to see who's faster?" "You're on," she said and the two raced at a fast speed.

After a few moments, just as they got to the front gate, there was an explosion and there were dead bodies of Royal Army soldiers lying outside and Team Freedom was busy fighting off against an army of Kronosian warriors, Kronosian elite warriors and Kronosian wolves. "Good, reinforcements have arrived," said Heavy, looking at the group. "Who are they?" asked Big the Cat to Sonic. "Some people we found outside of New Mobotropolis," said Sonic.

The group got into battle positions and attacked the Kronosian army. Sonic spin-dashed through several Kronosian warriors and wolves but had to hit twice to destroy one Kronosian elite warrior. Finn sliced his sword, decapitating warrior after warrior and wolf after wolf. Rotor blasted apart Kronosians while Jake stretched and punched or kicked aside Kronosians and squashed some. Applejack bucked some Kronosians while Twilight and Rarity used their magic to knock apart Kronosians and throw what they found lying around at them. Rainbow Dash charged several of the Kronosians, destroying some of them while Heavy both punched out Kronosians and threw Bomb at several, blowing those up. Big belly-flopped several Kronosians and Amy smashed as much Kronosians as she could with her Piko-Piko hammer.

As they were fighting, they did not notice a mechbeast emerge from the line of Kronosians. The mechbeast had two red eyes, snakes as hair, bat-like wings and carried a laser multi-whip.

As Big was smashing Kronosians, he didn't notice the mechbeast approach him and it struck with the laser whip. Big got up and looked to see the mechbeast which then looked at him and Big turned to stone.

Twilight and Rarity also got turned into stone once the mechbeast glared at them with its red eyes.

Applejack and Pinkie also did not expect the mechbeast coming and were turned into stone once they looked at its eyes.

The mechbeast flew on to attack Rainbow Dash, who when she attempted to charge at it, instantly turned to stone once she looked at its eyes.

Just as the mechbeast finished, it got hit from behind on looked around to see its attacker was Sonic and before Sonic could spin dash it, the mechbeast used its glare to turn Sonic into stone.

Finn jumped away from some Kronosians to see that the mechbeast was turning people into stone just by looking at them. "Oh no," said Finn when he saw it. Then he saw it approaching Jake. "Don't look at it no matter what it does," shouted Finn to Jake but Jake said, "What?" "There's a mechbeast that can turn people to stone just by looking at them," said Finn. "Are you joking?" asked Jake, "No," said Finn, but just as he finished, the mechbeast struck Jake with its laser whip and as Jake turned to attack, the mechbeast used its stone glare on Jake and he instantly became stone. "Nooooo!" shouted Finn as he saw that and when the mechbeast turned to use its stone glare, Finn turned away and ran.

After Finn ran, the mechbeast decided to destroy its other targets and then turned Rotor, then Amy to stone with its glare and while it was doing it, Finn was thinking of a strategy to beat the mechbeast.

As he was thinking, he saw them reflection of himself on the sword and thought, "If I look at it in the eyes, then I turn to stone, but what if I don't look it in the eyes but how can I fight it if I cannot see?" Just as he was thinking, he saw his own reflection in his sword. "Hmmmmm," said Finn.

Meanwhile, the mechbeast had turned Amy Rose, Heavy, and Bomb into stone and was attacking Fluttershy and when it was using its stone glare on her, Fluttershy instantly used her stare. The two had no effect on each other and the mechbeast decided to kill her with its laser whip and Fluttershy, upon seeing this cowered but before it could strike the blow, its head got suddenly sliced off and fell to the ground.

Fluttershy slowly got the courage to look up and saw the mechbeast's body on the ground and Finn standing over it. "Thank you for saving me," she said in a soft voice to Finn.

"You're welcome," said Finn and then he saw the mechbeast and the dead Kronosians's bodies disintegrate and all the victims of its stone glare regained their normal forms.

"What happened?" asked Sonic. "Some mechbeast turned you into stone but I saved you all," said Finn. "Anyways, about what we were talking earlier, me and my allies will do everything we can to help you," said Sonic to Finn.


	16. Fight in the Palace

**Note: If anyone didn't read that Archie Sonic issue 241, it involved Ixis Naugus possessing Geoffrey St. John's body. The abilities of the mechbeast in this chapter is based on Tubalcain Alhambra from Hellsing.**

"Yes," said Finn. "So where should we start?" "We should probably start with the closest Chaos Emerald, the purple one which Ixis Naugus currently has, and by the way, also rules us," said Sonic with some contempt.

"So how are we going to get it?" asked Finn.

"He carries the emerald on a staff and it is probably stored in the palace where he now resides and it is heavily unlikely that he would just hand it over even if we convince him of a common enemy," said Sonic "So are we going to have to take it by force?" asked Finn. "It's the only choice," replied Sonic. "Then let's barge in and take it," said Finn with determination. "That's the spirit, but I've fought Ixis Naugus before and I don't suppose just the nine of you and me with some of my friends are enough to go against him," said Sonic.

"We've collected two Gems of Light," said Finn in a confident manner. "And we have the Elements of Harmony," added Twilight. "What are the Elements of Harmony?" asked Sonic. "Six magical objects that wield the power to vanquish evil and it can only be wielded by six who represent each element," stated Twilight Sparkle. "Sonic pondered this for a moment and said, "Okay, I will go get Team Fighters with me but be aware, Naugus is a powerful sorcerer," said Sonic as he ran off. "Nothing evil can repel the Elements of Harmony," Twilight Sparkle. After a while, Sonic showed up with Tails and Amy and they decided to head over to the palace.  
Meanwhile, in the palace, Ixis Naugus was having a conversation with a mysterious figure that had showed up and wanted to talk with him. The person had one eye, a brownish-green body, and several spikes on his body.

To Ixis Naugus, it was surprising that the person knew that he who he was even though Ixis Naugus had possessed the body of Geoffrey St. John but still, what the person had to say could be important.

"Several strangers are in the city and they could be conspiring with secret enemies to overthrow you," he said. "Do you mean them?" asked Ixis Naugus, conjuring up a picture of Finn, Jake, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Spike. "Exactly," the person said. "I will crush them for their treachery," said Ixis Naugus angrily, realizing that the Freedom fighters were against him all along.

"But they could be here any minute," the person said.

And just as he finished saying that, several people burst in shouting, "You're going down Ixis Naugus!"

The two turned to find Finn, Jake, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow dash, Applejack, and Spike at the entrance to the room.

"Who are you and Geoffrey, where is your master?" said Sonic looking at the two. "Allow me to introduce myself," the stranger said. "I am General Optis of the Kronosians and do you think just you band of misfits can stand up to his and my master's might," the stranger said. "Yeah!" shouted Sonic in a defiant tone to him.

"Wrong answer," General Optis said as he instantly fired an eye laser that came so quick that none could dodge in time. The blast sent all of them into the air and then they fell down with a thud on the ground.

Then, General Optis fired a few spikes at them and luckily, they dodged this time and Sonic spin-dashed toward Optis, knocking him into a wall. Sonic looked at the Optis's body when suddenly, Optis opened his eyes and punched Sonic in the belly.

The punch sent Sonic flying back toward the group but he regained his stance before he fell all the way back in time.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got more important stuff to do and my little friend and he will do all the work for me here," said General Optis just before he teleported away.

"What do you mean my little friend," wondered Finn. But just as he finished thinking, a mechbeast teleported in front of them. It wore a red coat and had a pale white face with red eyes and a red glowing mouth and it wore a top hat. "So that's what he meant by his little friend," said Finn. "General Optis sent this to aid me?" said Ixis Naugus, surprised. The mechbeast hovered forward and threw a set of cards at the group but they dodged but they didn't noticed Ixis Naugus pulling out his Chaos Emerald staff and blasting them.

Just before they could recover from Ixis Naugus's attack, they got hit by the mechbeast's cards again. After they noticed the staff, Sonic asked Geoffrey, "Why are you holding Ixis Naugus's staff?" "Maybe now I shall reveal who I really am," said Ixis Naugus. "I am actually the spirit of Ixis Naugus possessing Geoffrey St. John," said Ixis Naugus. "But what are you doing in his body?" asked Sonic. "My old body deteriorated and I had to possess this body to save myself," said Ixis Naugus.

"Quick! Use the Elements of Harmony on them," shouted Finn in a frantic voice towards Twilight Sparkle. "We can't," she replied. "Why?" asked Finn. "The attacks are coming too fast," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Relax, me and Team Fighters will take care of that mechbeast while you guys use your Elements of Harmony on Ixis Naugus," said Sonic to the Mane Six. The six ponies nodded.

The mechbeast unleashed another wave of cards and Team Fighters dodged and they sliced apart a pillar instead. "Beware of the cards, guys," warned Tails.

Sonic spindashed into the mechbeast but it formed a wall using its cards and lowered it to see what happened to Sonic but just as it lowered it; it got pummeled by Amy Rose's hammer.

Meanwhile, Naugus was using his Ixian magics against a combined onslaught of a sword slash, a stretchy dog, fireballs, a Pegasus charging, a blast from a party cannon, and unicorn magics.

Naugus pushed aside them and blasted them with blasts from his emerald staff. The blast came to fast for them and they all were injured by the blast. "This is too easy," said Ixis Naugus after he had blasted them. "I shall crystallize you and maybe turn you into some trophies for myself," he said as he began the process but before he could, he got knocked from behind by a spindash and fell to the floor. But Sonic got hit by one of the mechbeast's cards afterwards.

"Are you okay, Sonic?" asked Fluttershy as the others ran towards him. "I'm alright," he said weakly, "Just finish off Ixis Naugus but don't hurt Geoffrey," said Sonic. "How can we beat him without harming the body," said Finn but then an idea popped into his head.

"Twilight," he asked Twilight Sparkle, "Can the Elements of Harmony push out an evil spirit?" "Yes, why?" she asked. "I've got a plan," said Finn and then whispered it to them.

At the moment, Ixis Naugus got back up. "Are you ready to die," he said to them. "You're going down, ya butt!" shouted Finn. "You dare insult me!" said Ixis Naugus angrily towards them. Then, he charged up a fire blast, but before he could shoot it, he got punched in the face by Jake.

Before Ixis Naugus could even recover from the punch, he got hit by a fireball from Spike and then got hit in the stomach by Rainbow Dash's charge, then got hit across the room by a pillar that the Twilight levitated at him.

After being hit, he got up from his spot and said to them, "You are stronger than I expected but that is nothing compared to my powers," he said as he created crystals and threw them at the group.

They ran when they saw the crystals but Jake got hit and frozen but stretched and broke the crystal prison.

"No, this is impossible," said Ixis Naugus. "I am the most powerful wizard that has ever lived and this world should be mine to ru-," but got cut short after Spike tossed a debris at his face.

"So much for most powerful wizard in the world," mocked Rainbow Dash.

"That's it!" shouted Ixis Naugus angrily as he got back up again. "I'll make you all pay for this," he said angrily as he charged up a blast of Ixian energy and fired it towards them.

"Use the Elements of Harmony," said Finn.

Twilight nodded her head and said to her fellow ponies, "Get out your Element of Harmony," and each of the Mane six got out their piece and put it on. Then they all floated in together and a large energy gathered around them and their eyes glowed white. Finn and Jake looked at this all with wonder.

Then, from the glowing aura shot a huge rainbow at the dark blast that came from Ixis Naugus and at first it seemed Ixis Naugus was prevailing but then, the rainbow began pushing back the blast. "How can this be," said Ixis Naugus when he saw that it was repelling his blast.

The rainbow pushed back the blast more but Ixis Naugus continued to use more Ixian energy to try and make his blast hit them but it only counterbalanced it.

Then, the rainbow came pushed it closer towards him. "No, Nooo, Nooo!" shouted Ixis Naugus as he tried in vain to use more energy to push back the Rainbow. But it was too late and finally, the Rainbow hit him and Ixis Naugus felt its energy racing through his possessed body and repelling his spirit and then his spirit was completely erased and gone.

Once the Rainbow hit Ixis Naugus, there was a bright light that flashed towards the sky and everyone in New Mobotropolis noticed a light from the palace.

After the light cleared, there was the body of Geoffrey St. John lying on the spot with the purple chaos emerald besides him and some smoke.

Geoffrey St. John opened his eyes and said, "Where am I? and who are you," upon noticing Finn, Jake, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash.

"We are some newcomers and why aren't you trying to kill us anymore," asked Finn to him.

"Kill you," said Geoffrey, surprised. "Why would I want to do that?" he said but then remembered that Ixis Naugus possessed his body. "That must have been my former master, Ixis Naugus," he said to them. "So you are saying that you were controlled by something evil the whole time," asked Applejack. "Yes, and as an act of gratitude, have the Chaos Emerald that my master had," said Geoffrey as he removed the purple emerald and gave it to them.

"Thanks," said Finn. "Hey Sonic, we got it," said Finn as he turned but still found Sonic, Amy, and Tails fighting against the mechbeast. "You should go help them," said Geoffrey St. John. "We will," said Finn and they all ran to fight the mechbeast.

Meanwhile, the mechbeast was able to defend itself against blows with card walls but couldn't defend forever. As it was using its cards, it suddenly got hit by an arrow and turned to see, Finn, Jake, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Geoffrey St. John.

"Leave him alone," said Finn towards it. The mechbeast responded by throwing a chain of cards at him but Twilight rebounded it at the mechbeast. The mechbeast dodged it and sent more and more chains of cards at them but Finn sliced through some while Twilight and Rarity controlled some with their magic and tossed it at the mechbeast while Spike shot several fireballs at the mechbeast and it could not avoid all the attacks and fell down.

Just as it got up again, it got pummeled in the face by Amy Rose's hammer and Sonic, grabbing the purple emerald, quickly spindashes clean through it, killing the mechbeast.

"Thanks for the help," he said towards Finn and his friends, but as soon as he saw Geoffrey St. John, he leapt at him trying to punch him and Finn and the Mane Six had to hold him back to keep him from hurting Geoffrey.

"You dirty traitor!" shouted Sonic towards Geoffrey. "Dude, chill, he's one of the good guys now," said Finn. "He might backstab us just like before," said Sonic to Finn.

"No, that was the past and I've seen the error of my ways," said Geoffrey towards Sonic. Finally, Sonic stopped struggling and then said as he was being let go, "Okay, but if you show the slightest bit of treachery, you're dead!"

"What was all that for?" asked Twiligiht towards Sonic. Sonic sighed and explained everything about when Geoffrey abandoned Sonic in the special zone, giving the purple emerald to Ixis Naugus and aiding Ixis Naugus rule the Republic of Acorn.

"Whoa, he did all that bad stuff," the Mane Six all responded. "Yes and you should keep a close eye on him," said Sonic. "Let's go head out to the airbase," he said.

But they were all unaware that entire battle had been recorded on a camera that was connected to the Secret Freedom Fighters.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Secret Freedom Fighers headquarters, Harvey Who, Leeta and Lyco, Silver the Hedgehog, Larry Lynx, and Shard were all watching it. "Turns out that those mysterious strangers got rid of Ixis Naugus for us," said Shard. "Yes but we have a new and greater enemy to deal with," said Harvey Who. "And you know what to do right?" "We will help them at all costs, and steal enemy info," all the Secret Freedom Fighters said."


	17. Going to the Casino Night Zone

**Didn't update because I was on vacation and my parents wouldn't let me bring my computer.**

All of them were in sitting in the new freedom fighter special plane created from nanites by the New Mobotropolis's AI NICOLE.

After analyzing the plane, Lorina beeped to life. "Interesting, you can build a very complex structure like this using only nanites, and I thought only my creators, the Starrunners were capable of such technological feats," she said. "Sounds like they were a very advanced race," said Tails.

"Wait," said Finn, "You did say that you were on a search earlier, and why aren't you going to continue it?" "It was after Mecha Sally, my former friend and I and my friends chased the Death Egg because she was in Eggman's possession but now that the new enemy you were talking about-," "Xanazor," said Finn, interrupting Sonic. "-has it, I hope that in this search, I will find her," finished Sonic.

"So, where do we go now?" asked Finn. "The nearest one from here is the Grey Chaos Emerald and Mammoth Mogul has it," said Sonic. "Who's Mammoth Mogul?" asked Finn. "Another of my enemies," said Sonic. "Don't tell me we're going to fight again to get it," complained Rarity. "I'm unsure about this one," said Sonic, "He used to be one of my greatest enemies but is now in semi-retirement but he said that he has given up world domination for the time being but I don't know if he would fork over the Grey Emerald," said Sonic.

"So he isn't evil anymore?" asked Finn. "I'm not that sure about that," said Sonic. "We are taking off," said Tails as he pressed several buttons on the Freedom Fighter Special. Then, it went up from the airfield and into the air but unknown to them, several creatures were watching them and took off after them.

* * *

On the plane, Rainbow Dash asked, "Are we there yet?" "Almost," said Tails. At the same time, Sonic said to Finn, "That villain that you're after doesn't sound that bad," "Ask Lorina about it," said Finn. "So is he?" asked Sonic. "He is and has committed numerous horrifying atrocities as well as several other evil actions which could put the enemies that you know to shame.

"Worse than the Xorda," said Sonic. "The Xorda?" asked Lorina. "You know those aliens?" asked Sonic. "The Starrunners, back when they ruled over this dimension and the other ones, had some form of contact with them," said Lorina. To Sonic, this was getting a little stranger, especially, with another ancient alien race.

Just as they were talking, the ship shook. "What was that?" asked Finn. "I think we have company," said Tails. "Maybe we should go up and check it out," said Finn. Then all of them except Fluttershy and Tails went to the top of the plane to find several Kronosian flyers and Kronosian dragons pursuing them.

"Not them again," said Sonic but noticed the Kronosian dragons and he had never seen them before. The group took up fighting positions and the Kronosians attacked. A swarm of Kronosian flyers headed to attack the plane but were spindashed by Sonic and charged into by Rainbow Dash, destroying the swarm. Twilight Sparkle and Rarity fired their unicorn magic in blasts at the Kronosian flyers and Spike spat fire at them while Jake stretched and punched as many Kronosians out of the sky as he could and Finn sliced apart any Kronosian flyer that came close to him while Amy smashed as many as she could.

But the Kronosian dragons shot out blasts at the Freedom Fighter Special which shook the plane and Finn nearly fell off. "Take out those dragons," shouted Tails from below. "Got it," said Sonic.

The group focused their attention of destroying the dragons and Jake stretched his fists and crushed some dragons and punched some while Twilight tried hard to levitate some away but they were too large. Spike shot several fireballs which hit the skin of some of them but it only did minor damage. Sonic spindashed though the heads of several, killing the dragon and its body fell out of the sky. "Keep the dragons from damaging the ship and I will take care of them," said Sonic to Twilight. She nodded and she and Rarity combined their magic to create a magic shield around the plane while Sonic killed the Kronosian dragons by spin-dashing through their heads.

Inside the plane, Tails noticed what was going on andpressed several buttons and some missiles flew out of the Freedom Fighter Special and destroyed swarms of Kronosian flyers and several Kronosian dragons. "Good job, Tails," said Sonic when he saw it.

But the moment was cut short when a figure leapt from some of the Kronosian dragons and landed on board. The figure had white armor with some red lights all over its body and had two things hovering above his shoulders and had eight red eyes and pale skin. "Who are you and what do you want?" asked Sonic to it. "I am General Dienus," he said as his helmet then slid on it and several laser swords came from its hands and it attacked them.

Sonic spindashed toward him but he blocked and sliced Sonic, injuring him. Then he attacked Finn and when Finn tried to block with his sword, his laser swords sliced apart Finn's sword and he kicked Finn aside. Then, he created several clones and ordered them to attack the rest. Twilight tried to levitate one of the clones but it instantly snapped out and hit her while the other members of the group weren't faring so well against the clones. Jake got beaten up by the clones so fast that he couldn't stretch in time to defend himself. Spike didn't even stand a chance against them and was quickly taken out by them. Amy Rose tried to hit them with her hammer but they were too fast and were able to block it.

The clones quickly finished the group and defeated them very easily and went back to the original and just when he was about to cut a hole to get in, he was hit from behind.

Dienus got up and looked behind and saw a metal hedgehog with orange on it and green eyes. "Leave them alone," said Shard.

He responded by firing blasts from his hands which headed for Shard but he dodged and mocked, "Is that the best you've got?"

General Dienus responded by spinning with his swords stretched out and span toward Shard while also releasing many laser blasts in all directions. The blasts hit Shard but he fired his laser cannon at Dienus who dodged it and sprang very fast at Shard who was unable to block his attack.

General Dienus brought his sword on Shard but Shard was able to form a laser out of his laser cannon and briefly block it and kick him in the chest.

Dienus and Shard clashed several times until General Dienus created some clones and attacked Shard, who couldn't take on them all at once and was defeated and afterwards, he called back his clones.

He looked at Shard's body for a few moments and was about to cut a hole to get in when he heard a voice, "I wouldn't do that if I were you and turned to see a silver hedgehog.

Dienus summoned his clones again and ordered them to attack Silver while he cut a hole underneath and went in.

On the top, Silver with his powers, was able to defeat some of the clones but they were too strong and while he was fighting, Dienus went into the cockpit and destroyed the controls.

Then, the Freedom Fighter Special went down and crash landed and General Dienus called back his clones and teleported away.

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes and got back up and saw the crashed plane and saw the others also waking up. "What happpened Tails," he asked his Tails. "A figure wearing white armor came and wrecked the plane and we are stuck here," said Tails. "Can you fix it?" asked Sonic. "By hand or with tools, it would take days or weeks but we could use nanites," said Tails. "I wonder how far away are we from the Casino Night Zone?" asked Sonic. "I remember that Finn brought something with him that could tell us," said Tails. But just as he finished, a projection of Lorina showed on the Freedom Fighter Special's computer. "Aren't you supposed to by on that disk?" asked Sonic pointing to the disk that the still-unconscious Finn was holding. "I forgot to mention that I can project myself on any piece of technology," said Lorina, "And there is a chance I could manipulate the nanites to fix this," she added.

"But are we far from our destination," asked Sonic. Lorina began a scan and said, "We are only a few miles away and we can just walk a short distance to get there," "That's good," said Sonic. "Now we just need to wake up the others," said Tails.

Sonic and Tails went to shake awake their companions and told them what happened if they didn't remember. "I just hope we don't encounter that person again," said Finn after hearing everything. "You're right," said Amy Rose. "So who was that person who attacked us?" asked Finn to Lorina. "He is the strongest of Xanazor's three generals, General Dienus," replied Lorina. "Xanazor's three generals are much stronger than the mechbeasts and to face of against one of them would be almost suicide," she said. Everyone except Sonic and Finn shuddered at the thought of them. "But anyways, let's go," said Finn. "But where exactly is the place," asked Twilight. "It's that way," pointed Lorina. "How can you tell?" asked Twilight. "I have a built-in energy detector," she said. "Oh," said Twilight.

Then, Rainbow Dash said, "Who are they?" while pointing to Shard and Silver the Hedgehog, who had just awakened.

"His name is Shard and he was a robot created to destroy me but was seemingly destroyed and then rebuilt and he's good now," said Sonic, remembering the meeting in Albion. "And that is Silver and he is from the future and claims that there is a traitor among the Freedom Fighters who caused his future and he has come to destroy that traitor," said Sonic. "What's up?" said Shard, after getting up. "So what are you here for?" asked Finn in a suspicious manner towards him. "To help you," said Shard. "And we know that you are looking for the Chaos Emeralds and some energy sources called the Gems of Light," said Silver. "Wait! how do you know all this and who told you!" said Rainbow Dash towards them. "Um, pyshic powers," Silver lied. "But we've got a mission to accomplish," said Shard. Then the group all headed to the Casino Night Zone.

* * *

A few hours later, the group saw some smoke and Finn said, "I wonder if they got there already," but just as he said that, several Kronosian warriors and Kronosian wolves jumped out. "Oh great," said Jake. "They don't seem like very powerful foes," said Shard. The group and the Kronosians clashed. Shard blasted Kronosian after Kronosian with his laser cannon. The Kronosians, however, opened fire at them and a few that looked larger came out and slashed at them with their laser swords.

The group scattered when the lasers came and Sonic spindashed many Kronosians but had to smash the larger ones twice to destroy them and Rainbow Dash charged into several Kronosians, destroying them, while Twilight used her magic to create a shield which deflected the blasts and destroyed some with it. Silver used his pyschokinetic powers to push away and destroy Kronosians and Amy Rose smashed Kronosian after Kronosian with her hammer and Jake stretched into various shapes and smashed apart the Kronosians. Finn sliced or impaled any Kronosian that came at him and dodged lasers but got grazed by one.

After a while of fighting, the group defeated the Kronosians and proceded on to the Casino Night Zone but once they got close, they saw a lot of Kronosians and the building itself was on fire.

**So, what do you guys think of my story so far? **


	18. Finding the Grey Chaos Emerald

The group found a lot of Kronosians in front of the Casino Night Zone which was on fire and some of the Kronosians saw the group and attacked them. Luckily, they were prepared and defeated the Kronosians sent to attack them.

Afterwards, all of them ran as fast as they could to the Casino Night Zone and destroyed some Kronosians in their way. When they got in, they saw the bodies of Scratch and Grounder and some other former Badniks lying around.

"Turns out they got here before us and did some serious damage," said Sonic, examining the wreckage. "I think they probably came for that Chaos Emerald," said Twilight Sparkle. "We must get there quickly," said Sonic in an urgent tone, "Who knows how powerful they can become if they get just one," he said. "Didn't you say something about how all seven emeralds combined together that can make a person invincible?" asked Finn. "It might have different rules on different species," added Tails.

But at that moment, Spike shouted, "Something's coming for us." After he said that, the group turned to see several red lasers coming towards them and they left a line as the glided through the air towards them and before it hit their position, they stopped and they all turned to see an aura surrounding them and Silver had his hands out. "Cool," said Rainbow Dash, observing it. Then, Silver destroyed the homing lasers and put his hands down.

"How are you able to do that?" asked Twilight Sparkle to Silver. "A method that my master taught me," said Silver. After saying that, Silver then thought about the fact that the person they were looking for and his master had the same name.

"We have an emerald to find," said Finn as they all headed further inside.

When they got there, the found Mammoth Mogul using his powers to destroy Kronosians and was faring rather well and Finn noticed a Kronosian that stood taller than the others and it wore a long suit and had a gun for a hand.

"Mechbeast," said Lorina, appearing for a short moment.

The mechbeast stopped attacking Mammoth Mogul and turned its attention to Finn, Jake, Twilight Sparkle, Rairty, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, Sonic, Amy Rose, Tails, Shard and Silver. It fired several homing shots at them and when they ran, the homing shots followed them. "Well that explains where those shots came from," said Rainbow Dash as she was flying at a fast speed.

Sonic easily dodged the homing shots and jumped at the last moment when he got very close to a Kronosian warrior and it tried to slice him but it missed before it got accidentally destroyed by the homing shot.

Fluttershy tried her best to fly away from the shot that followed her and Shard used his laser cannon to dispel the homing shots coming at him and Silver used his powers to protect the others from the homing shots.

The mechbeast continued to fire more homing shots that sped toward them.

"Doesn't that guy ever take a break?" complained Sonic as he dodged the homing shots. Once again, it was Silver who got rid of them and this only angered the mechbeast and it only fired many more at them. But it was so busy firing that it didn't notice Mammoth Mogul charging up a blast of Ixian Magic and Shard and Silver were preparing their blasts and they all fired at the same time, destroying the mechbeast.

"That was too easy," said Shard, after helping destroy it. "Too easy?! I almost got killed!" shouted Rainbow Dash angrily toward Shard. "Well, the good thing is that we defeated it," said Applejack. "Not quite," pointed out Tails.

Everyone looked and saw several Kronosian warriors and the ceiling of the building tear off and there was a large creature that had eight red eyes, several spikes on its back and four massive spider-like legs.

"What is that?" asked Twilight Sparkle. "It's a Kronosian Behemoth, and they cannot be harmed on the outside," said Lorina. "So how do you kill it?" asked Sonic. "Its weakness is its mouth," said Lorina. "Then let's take it down," said Finn and then everyone focused their attacks on the Behemoth's mouth every time it opened until one of the blasts went deep inside of it and it blew into a million pieces which disintegrated into nothing a short time after landing on the ground.

Then, the group attacked and the remaining Kronosian warriors. Twilight and Rarity used their unicorn magic to blast Kronosians; Shard fired lasers from his laser cannon at the Kronosians, Silver used his pyshokinetic powers, Jake stretched his fist and squashed Kronosian after Kronosian and Sonic spindashed through many while Amy smashed many with her hammer and Spike shot fireballs at the Kronosians and Rainbow Dash charged many of them while Applejack gave strong bucks against any Kronosian that attacked her.

Finally, they destroyed all the Kronosians in the building and went to Mammoth Mogul's counter.

"I'm surprised that even though we both oppose each other, you still helped get rid of those creatures who would have ruined my entire business," said Mammoth Mogul to Sonic after he walked up. "We're not here for that," said Sonic. "Then what have you come here for?" asked Mammoth Mogul inquisitively. "The emerald that you have," said Sonic.

Mammoth Mogul's look dropped as soon as he heard the words "emerald." Then he pondered about it for a moment. "But just this once, and it's only for saving my business," said Mammoth Mogul, reaching from a drawer and pulling out the Grey Chaos Emerald. "Yes, we got another," said Finn. "Hold on a sec, we have to see if its fake or not," said Sonic. "Let me," said Silver as he walked up.

Then, he put an aura around it and sensed. "It is the real emerald," said Silver. "Well, that's good to hear," said Rainbow Dash.

The entire group walked out of the Casino back towards the Freedom Fighter Special. As they were walking, Finn asked Sonic, "So, where is the next Chaos Emerald?" "It's somewhere in Station Square," said Sonic. "What's Station Square?" asked Finn. "The capital of the United Federation which is one of our allies and that's where my ally, Shadow is," said Sonic.


	19. Finding the Red Chaos Emerald

**Note: Thanks for all the favorites and follows, guys.**

Once Lorina fixed the plane using nanites, the group was once again able to get in the skies to their next destination. "Wow, how are you even able to do that? Asked Tails with awe at her work. "Something that Starrunner AI are able to do," said Lorina. "Interesting," said Tails. "But anyways, let's continue on with the journey," said Sonic. After he said that, the entire group stepped into their plane which took off.

In the flight, Twilight kept on asking Silver about his psychokinetic powers and about him. "So, you are saying that you are from the future and that you're master was that guy who gave us the Grey Chaos Emerald?" she asked. "Yes," said Silver. "But I do not know why my master was like this in the past," he said. "Another thing that's surprising is that aliens ruled over us all in the past," said Twilight Sparkle. "Yeah, it is," said Silver. While they were talking, Fluttershy looked with wonder on Tails as she had never seen such a creature like him before.

"So what does Station Square look like?" asked Applejack. "It's a very large city and it's inside of a mountain," said Sonic. "Its buildings are very tall," added Tails. "How much longer until we get there?" asked Rainbow Dash impatiently.

But just at that moment, the ship shook very hard. "Not again!" groaned Sonic. "Let's hope it's not that General Dienus guy," said Silver. All of them climbed to the top of the freedom fighter special to find that a massive creature was entangling the ship. It had red eyes, grey exterior, a serpentine body, tendrils, shrimp like legs from its belly and a dinosaur-like head.

It gave a loud roar at all of them and scared Fluttershy back into the plane. "At least it's not General Dienus again," said Finn. "Doesn't look that hard to beat," said Rainbow Dash. "Looks can deceive," said Silver. "Let me guess, mechbeast," said Sonic.

Sonic spindashed through its feelers but they instantly regenerated and struck down Sonic. Silver used his psychokinetic powers but it just lashed out a tendril at Silver and then squeezed the plane harder. "Can't we just have a break!" complained Amy as she jumped and rapidly hammer the mechbeast but it only annoyed it and it grabbed her and it seemed it was about to eat her when, suddenly, a rainbow dashed through the arm and rescued her and it was Rainbow Dash. "Thanks," said Amy.

Shard and the rest of the group threw many attacks at the mechbeast but it only regenerated from the attacks and when Jake tried to stretch to a large size and throw it off, it just bit Jake and continued to cling to the plane.

Then, as Finn was watching this, he had an idea. "Everyone, aim for the mouth," he shouted. "Won't it regenerate?" asked Sonic. "Let's just give it a try," said Finn.

So everyone fired all their attacks into the open mouth of the mechbeast and it exploded into many tiny bits which disintegrated while falling off. "Ha, if this is your idea of stopping us, this is pathetic," taunted Sonic towards the ski. "Um, Xanazor isn't there," pointed out Finn. "I'm just saying as an insult if he hears it right now," said Sonic.

"Uh, guys," said Tails. "What," replied Sonic. "The Freedom Fighter Special once again needs repairs but still, we've arrived at Station Square and it is being invaded," he said with concern.

All of them went to look at the mountain. "So it's inside there," said Rainbow Dash, remembering what they said earlier"That's the last of our problems," said Applejack.

All of them looked to see armies of Kronosians going into some holes drilled into the mountain side and a large creature walking over drilling holes with its laser drill.

"That thing seems to be the source of all the holes in the mountain," said Tails. "Then we should destroy it before we continue with Station Square," said Sonic. All the others nodded in agreement. "But we're going to have to do it on foot," said Tails, "Since the plane was heavily damaged by whatever that things was," "Mechbeast," corrected Finn. "Can't we just get Lorina to fix it?" asked Twilight. "We could but it would take a while and Station Square would be rubble by then," said Tails. "I have a feeling that they invaded it for the Chaos Emerald," said Sonic.

The group including Tails ran up the mountain to confront the mechbeast while also destroying some Kronosians in their path. While climbing, they were sure not to fall into the drilled holes by accident.

When they finally reached the place where the large mechbeast was, they were terrified by its massive size. "Hello, puny worms," it said in a robotic voice. "You can talk?" asked Rainbow Dash, surprised. "Of course, and now you die!" it shouted as it aimed its drill at them and fired but the group scattered before the drill impacted.

"Die!" it shouted as it continued to try and hit them with its laser drill.

"You will not stop me from drilling into this city if that is your intention," it said in its robotic voice.

"Take out the drill," shouted Tails as he was flying to avoid the mechbeast's drill. "On it," said Sonic as he spin-dashed through the drill, partially damaging it, but it still functioned. "Damage all you like but I won't stop drilling until this city is destroyed and the Emerald found," it said and tried to step on them with one of its legs but they dodged and Jake ripped off that leg.

Then he stretched and tried hard to shove the mechbeast off the mountain but it didn't budge and responded by smashing Jake with its laser drill. "Ouch," said Jake as he fell down and fainted from the wound. "Silver, can you push it off or do something to it with your powers?" asked Twilight. "I'm afraid I can't because it'd to large for me to move," said Silver sadly.

Meanwhile, Sonic was spin-dashing against the mechbeast and it kept on trying to blast Sonic with its laser drill when suddenly, Amy Rose jumped up and brought down her hammer on the mechbeast's laser drill so hard that it exploded.

"You damaged my drill!" shouted the mechbeast in an angry voice. "But you'll see my smashing skills," it said. Then it began to randomly hit places in a fury where the group was standing at, forcing them to repeatedly dodge. "Wow, this guy has some issues," commented Rainbow Dash while darting to avoid it. When it was smashing, it injured many of the group and Fluttershy, not willing to stand to watch this _stared _at the mechbeast. "You stop what you are doing!" she said angrily at it. It obeyed instantly in fear and stopped.

While the mechbeast was busy caught in Fluttershy's stare, it didn't notice that Shard flew to the back of it and found a panel and opened it. He looked with fascination at what he found which were lots of switches and aimed his laser cannon and fired.

Meanwhile, the mechbeast was still smashing but then exploded it many pieces which all fell down. Everyone turned to see that their savior was Shard.

"Wow, thanks and for once, my robot double, you did do very good," complemented Sonic. "Your welcome," said Shard and he flew with the team.

"Now time to save Station Square," said Sonic and they went to the entrance.

A few minutes later, they had gotten inside to Station Square to discover that there were many corpses and civilians all running from Kronosians and Kronosians causing destruction and chaos. "This place would look better if those brutes didn't cause this much damage," commented Rarity on her surroundings. "Now's not the time," said Twilight to Rarity.

At the moment, everyone saw a large red robot gunning down several Kronosians but it was being overwhelmed. At the moment, Twilight shot several blasts at the Kronosians over the robot, destroying them. The robot looked up to see his attackers were gone and Sonic, Amy, Tails, and a few strangers he did not recognize. "Stop it right there, unidentified lifeforms," said the robot as it aimed its guns at them. "Hold on a sec, Omega, these are my friends and we are here for the Chaos Emerald that you have," said Sonic.

Omega lowered his weapons and said, "For what, hedgehog?" "A quest to defeat Xanazor," said Finn. "Who is this 'Xanazor'?" asked Omega. "Long story, but where is the emerald?" asked Finn. "Somewhere in the G.U.N. facility and my fellow agents, Shadow and Rouge are most likely guarding it," said Omega.

"Thanks for the information, Omega, now let's go," said Sonic. "Wanna race there?" asked Rainbow Dash in a competitive tone to Sonic. "You bet," he replied and the two raced with Shard flying after them while the rest ran very hard to keep up.

A few minutes later, by the time the rest of the group had caught up with the three, the three were impatiently waiting and the rest of the group were panting very hard. "It took us a few seconds to get here without breaking a sweat while it took you a few minutes to get here and you are already sweating," mocked Shard. "Whatever, where is the facility?" asked Finn.

Suddenly, as if on cue, there was a loud explosion and a black and red hedgehog got tossed out. "Shadow?!" asked Sonic in shock when he saw him. Shadow got back up and went back into the building. "Let's go," said Sonic and they went in.

When they got in, they found out that Shadow and a bat were fighting off against a cat-like mechbeast and another robot that didn't seem to be Kronosian. "Sally!?" said Sonic, surprised that his roboticized former loved one was here.

Upon hearing it, Mecha Sally said, "Enemy detected, terminate!" in a robotic voice and headed toward Sonic. Sonic responded by spindashed her, throwing her off. "Who is that?" asked Rainbow Dash. "My former love, until she got robotocized," said Sonic. "What is roboticized?" asked Rainbow Dash. "It's when someone gets turned into a robot using a machine and they lose their free will and based on what Lorina said, I think the method Kronosians are created is much worse than roboticization," said Sonic. Rainbow Dash looked a bit grim when she heard that. Amy Rose felt a tiny bit jealous when Sonic mentioned Sally Acorn.

Then, Mecha Sally went to attack the others. Jake stretched into a wall to protect them but quickly receded in pain after many slashes from Mecha Sally's swords. Finn leapt at Mecha Sally but she grabbed his legs and flung him to the floor. Spike spat out a fireball at her but she avoided it and punched Spike out. Applejack galloped to buck her but she avoided and kicked her aside.

When she tried to attack Silver, he just held her in place with his psychokinetic powers and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break free. Twilight helped Silver with her magic just in case. Finally, Silver used his powers to turn off Mecha Sally and she fell to the ground, limp. "What should we do with her?" asked Twilight. "Lets leave her here for now," said Silver, before he went to join the battle.

Meanwhile, the group had stepped into the building and they saw the red chaos emerald in a safe at the top and Shadow and Rouge fighting off against a cat mechbeast. "Little help?" asked Rouge as she was helping to fend off against it. "It's about time you showed up," said Shadow.

"Sheesh," said Sonic. "Who are they?" asked Shadow, pointing to the rest of the group. "It's a long story, but we're here to get the Chaos Emerald but since the Kronosians arrived, we're also here to get rid of them," said Sonic, "How did you know the names of these strange invaders," asked Shadow suspiciously. "It's another long story, but we'll help you destroy this mechbeast," said Sonic.

The group all gathered to face the cat mechbeast. Shadow was the first to attack and he tossed a Chaos spear at it but was agile enough to dodge it only to be spindashed into a wall by Sonic.

The mechbeast recovered from Sonic's attack and got back to its feet and leapt at them. Before it could hit them, Jake got in the way and stretched very large and pushed it into the wall.

Then, the sprinted and fired many blasts at them and attacked them at a very fast speed so quickly that they were all taken out. Then, the mechbeast ran up to get to the Emerald safe but got hit in the back and fell down. It got up and saw that its attacker was Shard who then blasted it with his laser cannon and then kicked the mechbeast down.

When Shadow regained consciousness, he found the injured mechbeast lying on the ground and instantly blasted it with a Chaos spear. The mechbeast exploded and the pieces disintegrated.

Shadow looked with wonder at what just happened in front of him and looked at the others, who were just recovering.

"Is it over?" asked Tails. "Yes," replied Shadow. "Anyways, can we have the Red Chaos Emerald?" asked Sonic. "Sure, if it can stop this threat you mention," said Shadow.

"Thanks," said Sonic as he went up to the safe and got the Red Chaos Emerald. "I will also join your quest along with Team Dark," said Shadow. "New members already?" said Finn, surprised. "This is going to be more successful than I think," he said. "It is," agreed Jake.

At the moment, they heard explosions and saw a large group of Kronosians marching to their location. "You can join our team, but first, let's kick some Kronosian butt," said Finn. Then, all of them charged to attack the Kronosians.


	20. Arriving at Dowunda

**Note: Sorry for no update these days, I was running out of ideas and I noticed that this story isn't doing that well on fimfiction. The mechbeast sub-boss in this chapter is based of Alcyoneus from Greek mythology and the new type of Kronosians are based of the Makhai from Wrath of the Titans**

Sonic spin-dashed the Kronosians attacking him before they even got a chance to fire on him while Twilight, Silver, and Rarity combined their powers to levitate and destroy large numbers of Kronosian warriors and Kronosian wolves. Shard blasted away many Kronosians while also keeping them from capturing the deactivated Mecha Sally. Amy Rose hammered down many of the Kronosians and the others helped out very much. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow and Rouge went to get E-123 Omega while the rest split up to help Station square's defenders destroy the Kronosians sent to attack.

After a long while, they finally cleared the city of Kronosians. "I guess they just decided to give up," said Sonic. "As I said before, Team Dark will join you on your mission and where do we start now?" said Shadow. "Let's get to the plane," said Sonic. After saying it, the group, plus Team Dark went to the Freedom Fighter Special. Once they got there, Lorina immediately began work on repairing it using nanites.

After an hour, the plane was fixed. "Well, where to now?" asked Finn to Lorina. "I am able to detect an energy signature from Dowunda, but I'm not sure whether or not it is a Gem of Light or a chaos emerald," said Lorina. "Speaking of Dowunda," said Tails, "I heard that recently, the Kronosians that you talked about seemed to have taken over the continent and they have a mechbeast as the Sub-boss." "What's a sub-boss?" asked Finn, Jake, and the Mane six and Spike. "Something like a regional enforcer or governor in an specific area," replied Sonic. "This must mean that they've already secured the Gem of Light or Chaos Emerald that is there," said Finn. "Even so, there is still a chance to get it and push the Kronosians out of Dowunda. Plus, if the Dowunda Freedom Fighters are still around, they can help us," said Sonic. "Well, that's good to hear," said Rainbow Dash. "I'll take Sally Acorn to New Mobotropolis," interrupted Shard. "Please tell Rotor to find a way to deroboticize her," begged Sonic. "I'll see if I can," said Shard.

Meanwhile, while the group was about to get on the Freedom Fighter Special, in Dowunda, its mechbeast sub-boss Alcon was supervising events in Dowunda from his headquarters. Everything seemed to be going as usual; Kronosians rounding up civilians to be turned into Kronosians and the civilians being oppressed. As he sat at his chair, a hologram beeped up and in it was the face of General Optis.

"Alcon," he said firmly. "What is it you want?" demanded Alcon. "The ones who foolishly dared to challenge our master, Xanazor," replied Optis before showing him a picture. Alcon looked at it. "Ha, these fools," laughed Alcon. "Do not underestimate them," warned Optis harshly. "What harm could they possibly do to me, after all, I'm invincible as long as I am in Dowunda," said Alcon. "Do not capture them, KILL THEM AT FIRST SIGHT!" ordered General Optis at Alcon. "Well you didn't have to yell," complained Alcon slightly. Then, Optis ended the message. "I'll show him that I can take care of a few weaklings. In fact, they are possibly like the others," thought Alcon to himself. He then remembered those troublesome Dowunda Freedom Fighters but pushed that thought out of his head. "I am invincible as long as I am on this continent," he reminded himself. Then he went to a room and issued out several orders to many Kronosians.

Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighter Special was heading for Dowunda and Shadow was asking Lorina about why they were here and was fascinated by some of her answers. "So do you have any friends in Dowunda?" asked Finn to Sonic. "Yes, and they are the local Freedom Fighters there." What are Freedom Fighters again?" asked Finn. "The resistance group or the forces of good," said Sonic. "But I'm unsure if they are still alive or not after the Kronosians took over it," he said with some uncertainty. "But still, I feel that they survived because they have survived the sub-boss Crocbot and the Dowunda Dark Egg Legion," said Sonic with some more confidence in his voice. "I hope you're right cause that continent has been taken over by Kronosians.

Right at the moment, the plane shook. "I hope it's not another mechbeast attacking us," said Tails. "You bet," replied Applejack. Then, the plane shook again and there was another explosion.

Tails used the plane's radar to scan. There seemed to be some more closing in. He swerved the controls and avoided some missiles only for them to follow. Then, one hit the plane really hard and he saw that it couldn't take any more hits but luckily for them, there was land ahead. "I think we're going to crash-land," he said nervously to everyone. Everybody grabbed onto what was near them and braced themselves as the plane plunged downwards.

After a while, everyone opened their eyes and Finn sturdily climbed out of the plane onto the top of it to see where they landed to find that luckily, they landed not to far from the beach. "Phew," he thought. Then, he went down and shook awake the others. "Are we there yet?" asked Rainbow Dash. "The beach isn't that far," said Finn. "That's good to hear," she said. Then Finn went around and told everybody what happened. "That's a relief," said Jake. But right after he said that, they all heard a very loud roar. "What was that?" asked Fluttershy nervously. "I'm not sure," said Finn, with some uneasiness. Sonic zoomed up the hatch and then summoned everyone up.

Once everybody got up, they saw a large army of Kronosians all swarming into the spot where they were to fight them. "Oh great," groaned Finn. "Well, we have to face them the old-fashion way," said Jake. Everyone all ran into battle against the Kronosians, which charged fiercely. Finn sliced through or stabbed Kronosians, Jake stretched into different forms to fight them, Twilight avoided slashes and bites by several and slammed them together with her magic, Applejack very carefully without getting harmed bucked as many as she could, Amy smashed many Kronosians as rapidly as she could, and Rainbow Dash charged into many Kronosians while releasing many taunts at them, Spike shot out fireballs, Shadow used several Chaos attacks on the Kronosians, Omega opened machine gun fire on the Kronosians and Rouge dodged and darted the Kronosians.

After a while of fending off large numbers of Kronosians, they saw that among the huge crowd of Kronosians emerged a Kronosian larger than the rest. It didn't look like an elite Kronosian but instead, it looked like two bodies attached to one set of legs and it was wielding laser swords.

The creature charged at them at a very fast speed. Although it was coming at them really fast, everyone all stood their ground. "It looks so weird," commented Finn when he saw it," "I agree," said Rarity. "How the heck do we stop it," said Jake with a slight tinge of fear. "I'll go distract it while you guys think of a plan," said Finn as he unsheathed his sword and got into the shallow water to go to the Kronosian, "Finn, No!" shouted Jake. But Finn ignored and ran to confront the creature.

The creature, seeing Finn, immediately attacked him. Their swords clashed together and normally, Finn's sword would immediately be sliced from the laser sword but because of exposure to the Gem of Light, his sword was strong enough not to be easily cut off but despite this, the Kronosian had the upper hand and Finn couldn't hold on for much long.

While Finn was starting to lose against the Kronosian, Jake got out Lorina and asked her, "Do you know what type is that?" Lorina replied, "No, I've never seen this kind of Kronosian before, and I assume it's a new kind of Kronosian and therefore, I do not know its weaknesses. "Then how do we beat it?" asked Tails. "Find the weakness," said Lorina. "Something that I've wanted to ask you, how do you know so much about the Kronosians," asked Sonic. "I was programmed with knowledge about them and also because of experience," said Lorina.

As they were walking strategies on how to defeat it, Silver reached out his arms at the creature and utilized his psychokinetic abilities. An aura engulfed the Kronosian and it was unable to move. This gave Finn the chance and with all his might, he tossed his word at the creature and it stabbed through its both bodies, killing it and its body fell into the shallow water and disintegrated.

A while passed and the Kronosians retreated. "Well, that was easy," said Rainbow Dash. "Wait," said Twilight. "Something's not right here." Right after she said that, a Kronosian emerged and it looked very similar to the one that Finn just killed and then 10 more came and gathered with the first one that appeared. "Not good at tall," said Applejack.

Then, one of the Kronosians gave a loud roar and then it and the 10 Kronosians charged like a pack of wolves at the group's current spot.


	21. Dowunda Freedom Fighters

**Note: To Archie sonic fans, I know that the blue chaos emerald didn't end up in Dowunda but I revised that fact for the story.**

The entire group except for Shadow and Omega all felt fear as the eleven new Kronosian forms charged at them at a fast speed. "So, can you keep all of them in place with your powers?" asked Twilight to Silver nervously. "I cannot," he said. "But what can we do?" she asked earnestly. "I'm afraid that we may have to accept fate," said Lorina. But just as she said that, one of them got sliced through and fell to the ground, one got punched really hard into another, destroying them both, while one got sidekicked into the other two Kronosians beside it, killing the three of them and one got punched through both bodies from behind and the heads of the remaining Kronosian forms got blown up by what appeared to be boomerangs.

Afterwards, the bodies of the Kronosians fell into the water and disintegrated. "I wonder who helped us," said Finn. Then, five animals emerged and they consisted of a platypus, a koala, a wombat, an emu and an wallaby. "Dowunda Freedom Fighters," said Sonic with joy. "How'd you find us?" asked Sonic at them. "We noticed a large army of those creatures heading to the beach and were curious," replied Walt Wallaby. "But how did you defeat them that easily?" asked Tails curiously after he flew to them. "Experience," he replied. "So these are your friends," said Rainbow Dash when she came to meet them. "Who are they?" asked Walt Wallaby. "New friends," replied Sonic. "Now to introduce ourselves," said Walt Wallaby to Finn, Jake, the mane six and Spike. "This is Guru Emu, the brains of our group," he said pointing at the emu. "This is Duck Bill Platypus," he said pointing to the platypus. "Her name is Barby Koala," said Walt, pointing at the koala. "This is Wombat Stu," he said pointing at the yellow wombat. "And I'm Walt Wallaby," said Walt Wallaby. "Pleased to meet you," said Finn, shaking the wallaby's hand. "So, what brings you here?" he asked. Sonic explained everything from when the newcomers came, the Kronosian threat, and the hunt for the emeralds and the Gems of Light. "I had long suspected that the tyrant controlling Dowunda now was a sub-boss," said Walt Wallaby. "Now what exactly happened during the Kronosians's rule?" asked Finn to him. "It's terrible," replied Walt Wallaby sadly. "But I shall explain."

"A few weeks ago, those creatures that you call Kronosians emerged from portals lead by their sub-boss Alcon and they quickly took over Dowunda and under their rule, they rounded up many of us and took them to places where they got turned into one of them using some machine," said Walt. "Converters," said Lorina, beeping from her disk. "And I noticed that they are very similar to roboticization." finished Walt. "What happened to the Dark Egg Legion here?" asked Sonic. "All of them except for our friend, Duck Bill Platypus were all turned into Kronosians," he said. "Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" said Sonic. "Normally it would but not that the Kronosians have taken over," said Walt Wallaby while shooting Sonic a glare. Sonic felt a tiny bit foolish for mentioning that. "One question, why didn't you just go to his lair and finish him off?" asked Finn. "We did," replied Barby Koala, "And we barely made it out alive." "Now, what exactly happened," asked Finn. "Every time we harmed him, he always regenerated or healed quickly and for once, we had an enemy who was actually invincible," she replied. Finn felt grim after hearing about him. "Even though we came here just for the emerald or gem, we will still help you and I remember that when I was little, I made a vow to help anyone in need," said Finn. Everyone was all touched by his short announcement. Rarity wiped away a tear. "Now, where should we begin in helping you," asked Finn. "Follow us," said Walt Wallaby , and the group followed the Dowunda Freedom Fighters to their base.

* * *

Alcon watched the entire battle from his base and seethed with anger upon seeing that the Dowunda Freedom Fighters saved them. "Confound them!" he shouted with anger. At the moment, General Optis appeared on the screen. "So how did it go," he asked. "It would have succeeded if those confounded Dowunda Freedom Fighters didn't intervene," he said. "Try much more harder next time," said Optis in an deep voice toward him. "Right now, our master, Xanazor is incredibly displeased at our enemies's progress and make sure they don't get what they are looking for and if they do, take it from them and after all, you have nothing to fear as long as you are on the continent of Dowunda since you cannot be killed on it. "You're right," said Alcon, "I will crush them and grind them into dust, no wait, I will turn them into mechbeasts or some other Kronosian once I get my hands on them," he ranted. "Then what are you waiting for! Get to it!" commanded Optis, "And one more thing, Xanazor may reward you greatly if you do manage it," said Optis before he ended his transmission. After the transmission ended, Alcon couldn't help thinking about the reward and immediately set out.


	22. Alcon

The group and the Dowunda Freedom Fighters were hiding behind several rocks looking at the line of Dowundan animals being lead into a chamber by Kronosians and the flash of red light and several screams coming from the chamber. Fluttershy felt extremely scared when she heard those noises. "I'm scared," she said. "The real fear is when Alcon is around," said Wombat Stu. She immediately remembered what the Dowunda Freedom Fighters had said about how Alcon was seemingly invincible and it still made her nervous. "How were you even able to survive this 'Alcon,'" she asked the Dowunda Freedom Fighters with a tinge of fear. "That was one question that puzzled us," said the Wombat Stu. "So, when do we attack?" asked Finn to Walt Wallaby. "Wait for it," he said. A few more moments based and more civilians went into the chamber.

"Now!" commanded Walt Wallaby. As soon as he uttered his command, everybody all charged at the Converter chamber. The Kronosians guarding were immediately destroyed and while Wombat Stu, Barby Koala, Silver, Team Fighters, Team Dark, Finn and Jake, Spike and the Mane Six were busy destroying the Converter chamber, the rest of the Dowunda Freedom Fighters made sure that the would-be convertees got away safely.

Finn went with Wombat Stu and Walt Wallaby inside the chamber to destroy the Converter itself and the Converter looked like a large cylinder but had sharp spikes coming at the end and a red firing spot. The four wasted no time in destroying the Converter; Jake stretched his fists large and broke off many parts, Finn sliced it repeatedly with his sword, Wombat Stu landed many hard punches on it, and Walt Wallaby threw his bomberangs at it which exploded upon impact. Finally, after repeated damage, the Converter blew up but luckily, the four got out in time, unscathed.

"We did it!" cheered Applejack. But a few moments after she said that, the ground began to rumble and a few bits of metal and some pebbles bounced. "Not good," said Barby Koala. An Kronosian Makhai got onto a rock in the distance and gave a mighty roar and from that direction charged an army of Kronosian elite warriors, Kronosian alpha wolves and Kronosian Makhai and the Kronosian Makhai that roared joined in the charge. "These are much more dangerous than the regular kind," warned Walt Wallaby to the group. "We know that already," said Finn. Walt Wallaby raised an eyebrow. "We'll explain later," said Finn, right before he got into his battle position.

Then, they ran to attack the Kronosians. Sonic had to spindash a single elite Kronosian warrior twice to destroy it and Finn sliced off the heads of Kronosian Elite Warriors while Jake stretched into different shapes to destroy them. Shadow hurled Chaos spears at the Kronosians while Rouge delivered screw kicks to the Kronosians's heads and E-123 Omega fired rounds of machine gun fire at the elite Kronosians's heads and the heads of the Kronosian Alpha wolves. Silver, Rarity, and Twilight used their powers to crash and slam some Kronosians into each other and Rainbow Dash charged into as many Kronosians as he could while Spike shot fireballs at the Kronosians and Applejack bucked the Kronosians. Walt Wallaby tossed many of his exploding boomerangs at the Kronosians and some of them were hit luckily enough to cause an chain reaction and Wombat Stu punched apart Kronosian after Kronosian and Barby Koala did a series of kicks on any Kronosian she came close to while Guru Emu did basic combat moves and Duck Bill Platypus fought hard against them. Finally, after a long and hard battle, everyone seemed to push back the Kronosians and defeated some of the Makhai thanks to advice from the Dowunda Freedom Fighters.

Afterwards a tall muscular robotic figure emerged and when Lorina looked at it, it seemed to resemble a male starrunner.

"Alcon," they all said. "Oh, so you know my name already?" he said, "But it doesn't matter, for I shall finish you on the spot." "Yeah right," said Finn. "Wait, what about what they said about how he is invincible?" said Jake. But Finn didn't listen and stabbed his sword through Alcon but Alcon simply pulled it out and tossed it right back at Finn and seemed unscathed.

"What?" Finn exclaimed. Alcon simply kicked Finn right back to the group. "I will let all of you give your best shots," he said tauntingly. "Ha, we'll see if you really are invincible or not!" said Sonic and then he spindashed through Alcon's body, leaving a huge hole but then the place regenerated. "My turn," said Alcon and he grabbed up Sonic by the neck and flung him to the ground like a rag-doll and tossed him back.

"Anyone else?" he said. Jake took up the challenge and stretched into different forms and tore apart Alcon but the parts simply came back together and regenerated, and it looked like nothing happened to him after he regenerated. Alcon responded by wrestling Jake to the ground and then punching his face really hard until Jake's face was heavily bruised and bleeding and he tossed Jake right at them.

"Let's take on them altogether," said Shadow and all of them except the Dowunda Freedom Fighters charged at them and the Dowunda Freedom Fighers warned, "Nooo, you'll kill yourself!" But unfortunately, they ignored and attacked the Kronosian with all their might and a dust cloud arose from the fighting. When the cloud cleared and everyone were all panting from the attack, too their shock, Alcon still stood there, unscathed. "You really are invincible," said Twilight with horror. "Yes, and know you've had your turns and it's my turn," said Alcon right before he attacked them.

Silver was the first to be attacked by Alcon and he was immediately knocked unconscious by Alcon's punch and then, Omega fired machine gun blasts at Alcon but they only created tiny holes and Alcon said, "are you trying to itch my itchy spot," right before kicking Omega up. Then he grabbed Rouge and threw her to the ground and flying-kicked Shadow into Fluttershy, knocking them both unconscious. Then, he jumped in front of the Applejack and knocked her out cold and then attacked Rainbow Dash. As he was about to close in on Amy Rose, Tails, Rarity, and Twilight, several bomberangs hit him and one hit his head.

While he was busy regenerating, the Dowunda Freedom Fighters rescued the entire group and ran as fast as they could away.

Meanwhile, Alcon had fully regenerated and found out that all his targets were gone and shouted in anger at the skies.


	23. Collecting the blue chaos emerald

Alcon was incredibly furious after going back to his base. "Curse those Dowunda Freedom Fighters!" he muttered angrily.

Just as he was about to vent his anger in some way, he suddenly realized something. "They are after that Chaos Emerald that I have, and the Dowunda Freedom Fighters must know about that," he thought, while also thinking about the incident in which the Dowunda Freedom Fighters discovered that he was hoarding an Chaos Emerald.

All of a sudden, he thought up off a plan and smiled evilly at it. But first he was going to need something. Then, he went to the storage room and got out the Chaos Emerald and swallowed it. After swallowing it, he felt a huge amount of energy inside of him but most of all, felt stronger than before. "We'll see how they'll defeat me now," he chuckled. But he didn't want to wait for them to figure out where his base was. Instead, he was going to send a Kronosian to lure them there.

* * *

Finn and the others opened their eyes slowly and found out that they were not on that field where they faced Alcon anymore and there were lots of walking animals around and saw that some of them were injured or were in wheelchairs or were wearing casts.

"Poor things," said Fluttershy, looking with sorrow on them. "What happened to them? and most importantly, where are we?" asked Finn to the Dowunda Freedom Fighters. "Welcome to our headquarters, which is now a refugee camp," said Walt Wallaby. "Now, if you want to know what happened to them, they were victims of Alcon's oppression," said Walt Wallaby. "I think that if we defeat Alcon, we will free everyone in Dowunda," said Twilight. "Yes, but the problem, as I stated before is that he can't be defeated on Dowunda," said Walt Wallaby. "Wait, on Dowunda!" exclaimed Finn. "That's what I just said," said Walt Wallaby. "If he can't be defeated on Dowunda, I wonder if we can harm him when he's not on Dowunda," said Finn. "That idea sounds nice but how can get him off the continent, and after all, there is nothing outside of Dowunda that's very close except water," stated Walt Wallaby.

"Actually, I've got a plan," said Finn with determination and he gathered everyone and whispered the plan. "Wow, it sounds so crazy it might work," said Jake. "I'm having some doubts about that," said Twilight. "You might get killed," said Fluttershy with concern. "Are you coco in the loco?!" asked Pinkie Pie, after heating his plan. "Hold on a minute," interrupted Sonic, "Even if the plan works, what about the Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked. "Speaking of Chaos Emeralds, I saw some Kronosians bring in a blue emerald shaped jewel into the fortress," said Walt Wallaby.

"And you didn't take it?" said Rainbow Dash. "Alcon was nearby," said Walt Wallaby. "Oh," she said sadly. "Now if any of you have a different plan than mine, raise your hand," said Finn to the others.

Nobody raised their hands.

"So it's my plan," said Finn. "Yep," said Applejack. "Right and let's go!" said Finn as he ran but then came back. "So where is the fortress?" asked Finn, scratching his head. "It's close," said Wombat Stu. "Well that's good to hear," said Rainbow Dash.

But right at the moment, a laser rained down and everyone dodged in time. All looked up to see that the shooter was a Kronosian flyer and it went to attack the injured refugees. "No," shouted Walt Wallaby and after saying that, quickly threw a bomberang at the flyer but it detected it in time and dodged it. Then it flew away. "It must be flying back to the base and maybe you should follow it," said Walt Wallaby. "Great idea," said Twilight Sparkle. "Wait what about you?" "Wombat Stu will accompany you and the rest of the Dowunda Freedom Fighters must stay and defend since the Kronosians probably know our hideout's location," said Walt Wallaby.

She nodded, acknowledging his word and went with the others to chase after the Kronosian flyer just as Wombat Stu joined. They all chased it for a while and Twilight warned Rainbow Dash not to destroy it, so it could lead them to the base. "Finn, what if this is a trap?" asked Jake with fear to Finn. "We've got a plan, remember?" reminded Finn to Jake. "Oh," he said. "But I'm still unsure about this."

After a few minutes, they chased the Kronosian flyer to a large fortress and E-123 Omega killed it with bullet fire just as they reached their destination. "Well, it has completed it's worth," said Shadow, after watching Omega kill it. "0% possibility of defeating Alcon on Dowunda," said Omega." "I wonder why aren't there any guards," said Sonic. "Who cares," said Rainbow Dash, "Let's kick Alcon's butt!" and they all barged into the fortress to find Alcon was already waiting for them.

Alcon looked a bit different, for he had a small blue aura surrounding him and his eyes glowed blue instead of red. "What happened to you?" asked Finn, surprised. "I've become stronger now that I've absorbed the Chaos Emerald," said Alcon, mockingly. "Give it back!" shouted Sonic in anger as he spin-dashed at Alcon but he forgot about Alcon's invincibility and only created a hole in Alcon's chest which immediately regenerated. "You've forgotten that I cannot be killed as long as I'm on Dowunda," said Alcon. "So we're going to kill you off of Dowunda," said Finn. "Yeah right," he said, "If you tried to drag me out of Dowunda, there is nothing but ocean and I'd break free even if you tried to drag me out somehow," said Alcon towards them. "That's why we've got a plan," said Finn. Alcon simply put his hands on his hips and laughed.

"Now!" commanded Finn and everyone leapt at Alcon. "You're joking," he said as he just stood there as everyone attacked him. Amy Rose hit his head with her hammer, Pinkie Pie fired her party cannon at him, Rainbow Dash repeatedly charged into him, Sonic and Shadow spin-dashed him, Omega fired machine gun rounds at him while Rouge landed screw-kicks, Jake stretched his fists to a large size and punched him, while Wombat Stu also punched, Applejack bucked his legs, Spike shot fireballs, Silver, Twilight and Rarity levitated some rocks nearby to toss at him and all the while, Finn snuck up to where Alcon's back was supposed to be in the dust cloud that arose from the fight. When the dust cloud cleared, Alcon's body parts lay there but they all flew back to their respective spots and his body reformed and looked as if nothing happened to it.

"My turn," he said as he began to charge up a blast but stopped as soon as he felt something grab onto him. "Whuh?" he said, trying to see what was on him. "Finn!" everyone all shouted. "Not now," said Finn while grabbing onto Alcon's neck with all his might while trying to set the dimension watch. "Get off me!" shouted Alcon as he tried to shake Finn off but he didn't budge. "Maybe this will get you off, you pest!" he said as he flew up in the air and began to hit the ground with his back that Finn was on and Finn suffered immense pain but kept trying to set the location despite the pain.

"Quick, everyone come close!" he wheezed and even though it didn't sound loud, everyone heard it. "What do you want us to do?" asked Twilight Sparkle to Finn. "Come close because it's the only way for it to transport all of you," he said. Everyone obeyed and got close to Alcon but Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy grabbed onto Alcon's legs, trying to keep him from harming Finn any longer. Thanks to them, Finn was able set the location to Ooo without interference and pressed the knob and a flash of light enveloped them all and they were gone.

* * *

_Ooo,_

In Ooo, a flash of light appeared and Alcon with Finn still on, Jake, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Sonic, Tails, Amy Rose, Silver, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega appeared. "So you live here?" asked Sonic, looking at the grassland. "My home's not so far away," wheezed out Finn.

Then Alcon stood up. "Where am I!" he shouted in surprise. "You're no longer in Dowunda," said Sonic to him. "And it's payback time," said Wombat Stu as he cracked his knuckles. "No matter, I can still beat you," he said, but then thought for a while and said, "Second thought, it's best to go home and ran toward the injured Finn to grab the dimension watch but Fluttershy immediately stood in his way. Alcon screeched to a halt, "You think just you can stop me?" he said to her, but Fluttershy looked at him angrily and used her stare on him, while saying, "How dare you hurt my friend!" Alcon felt a some fear as he looked into her eyes and turned back and saw the others behind him and saw her was surrounded. "It's over, Alcon," said Sonic. "You're oppression of Dowunda ends," said Wombat Stu. "Care to do the honors?" asked Jake to Wombat Stu, "You bet!" he replied and walked up to Alcon, who walked back and bumped into Fluttershy and felt afraid after seeing her stare again.

"One more thing," said Jake to Alcon, "Welcome to Ooo, Alcon," he said to Alcon just before Wombat Stu punched clean through Alcon's chest, sending the blue chaos emerald flying onto the ground. Alcon immediately fell to the ground lifeless and his body disintegrated. "He's finally gone," sighed Wombat Stu. "Over there," said Jake pointing to the Chaos Emerald. Everyone ran over to get it. "Sweet! we got anothah," said Applejack. "Let's go home," said Finn, struggling to get on his feet but Jake ran to his side and helped him up. "Are you okay?" asked the Mane six with concern at Finn. "I'm faced worse," he said as he was switching the device's settings to Mobius and he pressed the knob and they all vanished in a flash of light.

_Planet Horribus,_

Xanazor, General Dienus, General Optis, General Serpentius and Queen Chrysalis all looked at what unfolded on the screen. "Withdraw Kronosians from Dowunda," he commanded General Dienus. "You're just going to give up one of your conquests?!" said Queen Chrysalis. "I can take it all back once I'm back to full power," he said. "Speaking of full power, General Dienus has found out that a dark energy source, the Dark Ring is somewhere on Mobius in the place that they call the Dragon Kingdom," he said. "What do you want me to do?" she asked. "You shall go with General Serpentius and the chimera mechbeast to attack it with an Kronosian army to retrieve it," commanded Xanazor. "Yes master," said General Serpentius and her. Queen Chrysalis knew the bitter fact that she was only just a minion to Xanazor, unlike the deal promised earlier. "Now go," commanded Xanazor and they left the room.

After they left, Xanazor said to General Dienus, "You, go to Equestria and get the dark energy source known as the Alicorn Amulet." "Yes, master," he said, before opening a portal and stepping through.


	24. Dragon Kingdom

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites everyone. Also, the Dark Ring is an artifact that I made up. The two Kronosian snakes sent to attack our heroes are a reference to the myth of two snakes sent to strangle Hercules.**

Back at Dowunda, the group was waving their goodbyes to the Dowunda Freedom Fighters and Finn had recovered but still had to wear a cast on his arm.

"I was great working with you," said Jake to them. "No problem," said Walt Wallaby. "And thanks for helping to get rid of Alcon," said Guru Emu. "You're welcome," said Rainbow Dash proudly. "But how are you going to go to your next place?" asked Barby Koala to them. "Lorina, our AI can fix our plane," said Finn. She gave a sigh of relief. "So how are you going to fix it?" she asked. "Nanites," replied Lorina as she appeared on Finn's disk. Barby Koala replied with a nod.

With some guidance from the Dowunda Freedom Fighters, the group was able to get back to the plane and they waved farewell again to them. Afterwards, Lorina began work on fixing the plane which took a while.

An hour later, the plane was fixed and back to its normal state before it got shot down by the missiles. "Thanks, you're really helpful," commented Sonic to Lorina. "You're welcome," she said. "So where do we go next?" asked Twiligiht Sparkle to her.

Lorina got into scanning form and her projection changed into a radar screen on a map of Mobius and the Mane Six and Spike looked with wonder at her.

After a few seconds, she said, "I've improved myself during the time you spent on this continent and the energy signature is that of a Gem of Light and it is somewhere on a large desert area." "The Great Desert!" excalimed Sonic. "What's with that outburst about some desert?" asked Rainbow Dash. There is a Freedom Fighters group there and a Dark Egg Legion there which are always fighting but the Freedom Fighters there are very notorious," replied Sonic, remembering his previous encounters with the Great Desert Freedom Fighters. "What do you mean by notorious?" asked Finn. "They once captured me before and Bunnie later and they also nearly mistreated the both of us the third time we met them," said Sonic. "Who's Bunnie?" asked Finn, Jake, the Mane Six, and Spike. "Another friend of mine who went missing," replied Sonic with some sadness in his voice.

Everyone showed some sympathy.

"Wait," said Lorina. "I'm getting a message from your home city." "New Mobotropolis," replied Sonic to her. "Can you show us?" asked Tails.

Lorina obeyed and brought up a screen with Rotor's face on it. "Hello Rotor," said Sonic. "How's Sally doing?" "Sonic," said Rotor, "The Dragon Kingdom is under attack and Monkey Khan needs some help and if you want to know how Sally is doing, we're still trying to build a deroboticizer," replied Rotor. "We'll be on our way," said Sonic. Rotor nodded and ended the transmission.

"Dragon Kingdom?" asked Spike with excitement, "Does this mean there are any dragons there?" "No," said Sonic, "The Dragons that once lived there moved away a long time ago, which I don't know why." Spike hung his head low in disapointment. "Who's this 'Monkey Khan'?" asked Twilight to Sonic. "Another friend," he replied. "Wow, you really have a lot of friends here," said Rainbow Dash, who heard the conversation. "Long story," replied Sonic. "Let's just go save the Dragon Kingdom," he said and then the entire group got onto the Freedom Fighter Special plane which took off and flew away.

The plane flew for several hours and finally, Tails said, "I see some smoke and fire!" and everyone ran to the cockpit, to see what was going on while crowding Tails. While looking out the window, they saw the buildings of the Dragon Kingdom but most importantly, saw Kronosians and Changelings attacking the place. "Not them again," said Twilight.

"I've never seen those creatures before," said Sonic. "What are they?" "They are Changelings and they once nearly took over Canterlot and they feed on love," she said. "Doesn't sound that tough," said Sonic, "I've faced worse." "Trust me, they are," she said.

The Freedom Fighter Special landed on the group ran out and found the surroundings to be on fire. "Where's Monkey Khan?" asked Sonic to a villager that was fleeing. "He's fighting the leaders of the attack," said the villager, panickingly as he pointed toward a collection of burning buildings where there seemed to be a battle raging behind them. "Thanks for the information," said Sonic right before he spin-dashed there and Rainbow Dash shouted, "Wait for me!" as she flew after him at a fast speed, while the group once again, ran exhaustingly to keep up.

When they got there, they saw that Monkey Khan was facing off against a mechbeast that had dragon wings, a hairy body and the heads of a goat and a lion. "It looks very strange," commented Rarity on its appearance.

The mechbeast was facing off against Monkey Khan and the mechbeast was being directed by a figure on a hoverboard which had the body of a snake and a white humanoid head with red eyes and also floating was Queen Chrysalis who was watching the battle with amusement.

Finn grabbed up a rock and tossed it at the mechbeast which, after hitting caught its attention. "Hey, pick on someone your own size!" shouted Finn to it. "Finn, what are you doing, you might get killed, and you're not completely healed yet," said Fluttershy with concern at him. "I've been in worst situations," he replied.

The mechbeast growled at Finn. "Mechbeast, attack him" ordered the snake man at it, but the mechbeast misheard and its lion head shot fire at the snake man, leaving him on fire while everyone including Queen Chrysalis giggled at him. "No, you idiot, them, not me!" he shouted in anger at the mechbeast but it angered the mechbeast and its goat head shot a torrent of air at him which sent him flying into a building. Then, it flew to attack the group.

Finn got knocked to the ground by the mechbeast's air attack but Sonic spindashed it.

The attack only pushed the mechbeast back a little bit and made it a little angry. It roared once again and was about to jump but several bullets and a magic blast hit it and it turned to see that E-123 Omega and Twilight fired the shots. The mechbeast growled and flew at them but while Twilight ran the moment it came, Omega kept on firing round after round of machine gun fire at it and a few landed in the goat head's mouth, destroying it.

The snake man then got back up from where he landed and gloated, "You may have destroyed one head but it isn't dead yet!" After he said that, the beast itself charged up a fire blast with is remaining head which it was about to fire but a blast hit it right in time and destroyed the lion head. Headless, the mechbeast fell to the ground and it disintegrated. "Noooooooo," shouted the snake man. "We'll see how you will get what you came to look for now," said Monkey Khan as he got up with a few injuries from his battle. "This isn't over," he shouted. "Queen Chrysalis, go get the Dark Ring while I shall take care of these weaklings," he said. "Not on my watch!" shouted Sonic right before he spindashed toward him but the snake man just shot a blast from his snake mouth which repelled Sonic. "Go," commanded the snake man to Queen Chrysalis. Then, she flew away.

"Now, allow me to introduce myself, I am General Serpentius, one of Xanazor's generals, and the smartest of them," he said. "My master's reclaimation of all your worlds is inevitable."

"That's where you're wrong since we have already have the Elements of Harmony, two Gems of Light, and four Chaos Emeralds," said Twilight Sparkle. "The Kronosians are not to be underestimated," replied General Serpentius. Just then, Rouge went for a screw kick while Omega opened fire but Serpentius dodged them all. "As I said, the Kronosians are not to be underestimat-" but was cut off when he got spin-dashed from behind by Sonic who just recovered from his earlier attack. "So much for that," taunted Sonic. "Even if you defeat me," he said as he was getting up, "My partner, Queen Chrysalis will retrieve the energy source we are looking for." "What are you talking about?" asked Sonic. "Let me answer that," said Monkey Khan. "A few weeks ago, shortly after the Iron Queen and Snively were taken away by Dr. Eggman, I found what Serpentius called the Dark Ring and I kept it here and I knew that someone would come take it but I couldn't find any other place to hide it," he said. "So you're the entire reason why they are attacking?!" accused Rainbow Dash. "In some way, yes," he said guiltily. "Now's not the time for accusing each other, let's kick the Kronosians out of here!" said Finn as he pushed apart the two. Then Finn gathered everyone. "Me, Jake, Sonic, Tails and Amy will take on Serpentius while you seven, Monkey Khan, Silver and Team Dark," he said pointing at Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Monkey Khan Shadow, Rouge and Omega, "Go stop Chrysalis from getting this 'Dark Ring,'"

Everyone nodded in agreement and set out.

"You think just the five of you can take one me? I am one of the strongest Kronosians and you should have made it the other way around," taunted General Serpentius as the five surrounded him. "We'll see about that," said Finn. "Then so be it." Serpentius fired a laser blast from his snake mouth at them but they scattered. "Mouth attack!" he commanded and snapped his snake jaws right toward Jake and bit him, causing Jake a lot of pain. "Get off my friend!" shouted Finn as he leapt toward him but General Serpentius jumped away in time and Finn crashed into Jake instead.

"I've been wanting to see if my hypnotic powers can still work on every single organism," said General Serpentius and he then looked around and immediately attacked Finn and coiled him up. "Look into me eyes," he commanded as he stared with his hypnotic eyes at Finn and Finn tried to resist by slowly turned to look at them. "Yes," said General Serpentius but before he could finish the hypnotic process, he got pummeled in the head by a hammer and fell down, unconscious. Finn snapped out of his trance and saw Amy Rose with her hammer standing above an unsconscious General Serpentius. "Turns out you are not as strong as you say you are," she said.

"The others!" shouted Finn. This caught everyone's attention and they ran to where the others were and destroyed some Kronosians on the way.

Meanwhile, the others and Queen Chrysalis were evenly matched against each other. Silver clashed his pyschokinetic powers against Queen Chrysalis's magic and while they were fighting, a few Changelings and Kronosians that she summoned were fighting the rest. Rainbow Dash repeatedly charged into Kronosians and Changelings, Twilight Sparkle focused her magic in blasts, same with Rarity, Pinkie Pie pulled out her party cannon which sent the enemies flying with each shot, Applejack bucked them and Spike shot fireballs at them, Shadow used spin-dashes and Chaos spears against them, Rouge used screw kicks, and Omega mowed down hordes with machine gun fire, and Monkey Khan sent blasts or pummeled several with his staff.

As the group was gaining the upper hand, Finn, Jake, Sonic, Amy Rose, and Tails arrived. "You?!" she said with anger. "It's over," said Finn with determination. Queen Chrysalis immediately flew toward the cave where it was held but found that she couldn't move and turned to see Silver had his hands extended and there was a blue aura surrounding his hands and her. "Ready to give up yet?" said Sonic. "No," she snarled.

Right before anyone could do anything, there was an explosion in the cave where the Dark Ring was held. Out of the smoke jumped out a white armored figure who had red lights on his armor and was clutching the Dark Ring. "General Dienus!" they all said. "You know him?" asked Monkey Khan. "He attacked us doing the search," said Finn. "We're not going to let you ruin us again," shouted Sonic right before he spin-dashed toward him but General Dienus simply blocked the attack, which deflected Sonic. "Let's go," he said toward Queen Chrysalis and he, Queen Chrysalis and all the Kronosians and Changelings, including the still- unconscious General Serpentius all teleported away.

"No," said Monkey Khan as he watched all this unfold. "Cheer up," we'll find the Chaos Emeralds and the Gems of Light and beat them eventually," comforted Sonic. Monkey Khan walked around and looked up at the sky and the sun was setting. "Since you did help us," he said. "You can stay for the night." "Thank you," said Rarity towards him. "Yeah, thanks," said Finn. "At least we don't have to sleep on the plane, commented Rainbow Dash. "So where are we going to sleep?" asked Jake. Monkey Khan led them all to several houses and said, "You will by staying here for the night." "Thanks for your hospitality," said Silver to him.

Everyone all got to their rooms and sat down. "Man this is really comfortable," said Finn as he lay on his bed. "Totally agree," said Jake. In the other rooms, the others were also got comfortable with their beds. In the room where Sonic, Amy, and Tails stayed, Sonic said, "I wonder how is Sally doing," "Maybe just fine," said Tails. "After all, Rotor said that it was going just well." "But still, I wonder if Eggman is still up to his plans now."

In the other room, the Mane Six and Spike did also get comfortable on their beds. "This bed is so comfortable but not that decorated," commented Rarity on the bed. "It is," agreed Spike. "I am missing home," said Applejack. While they were talking, Twilight went to the window to look at the moon and for some reason, although it didn't look like Equestria's moon, it reminded her of Luna. "I do to," she said. After talking for a while, they went to sleep. In the other rooms, Team Dark, and in a seperate one, Silver went to sleep too and to Silver, he hadn't slept that well in many days. But when they went to sleep, they didn't notice two Kronosian snakes watching them and plotting to attack.

* * *

In Finn and Jake's room, they were sleeping soundly and one of the two snakes crept to theirs while the others went to attack the one the Mane Six and Spike were sleeping in. The snake slithered, its red eyes glowing and hissed. It looked at its two targets and decided to attack Finn, who it believed to be the strong one and hissed and opened its mouth and was about to bite when suddenly it got grabbed. The snake turned its head to see that Jake was awake and had his arm stretched out. "Stay away from him," warned Jake in a threatening tone. The snake responded with a hiss. "Take this," he shouted, and he threw the snake with all his might at the wall but because Jake used all his might, he snake fell through the wall and out the room and landed into a tree.

Meanwhile, in the other room, the other snake was slowly sneaking up on the Mane Six and Spike.

The snake's hissing alerted Fluttershy and she woke up. She saw the snake, its red eyes and its sharp fangs, and she felt incredibly scared and screamed. Her scream woke up the the others and Applejack rubbed her eyes and saw the snake, "What is that?" she said. "It's a snake," said Spike. The snake crept closer with its mouth wide open and its fangs fully exposed. "It wants to kill us," said Rainbow Dash. This frightened Fluttershy and she backed away from the snake even more. The snake took some pleasure in that but continued to slither forward until it found itself caught in a purple aura and Twilight was on her hooves. Twilight shook her head in a direction and tossed out the snake through the wall and it landed at the same tree where the other snake landed.

The two snakes then coiled together, eyes glowing very red, combined into each other in a red aura which expanded to a very large size and when the aura cleared, the two snakes had transformed into a single mechbeast, a two snake headed mechbeast which arms and legs.

It gave a very loud roar.

In the other rooms, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Sonic, Silver, Amy, Finn and Tails were all awakened by the loud roar. They all ran outside and Monkey Khan came too. "What the heck is that?" asked Finn. "It looks like another mechbeast," said Lorina. "I believe it was a recently created mechbeast unlike some others who were created long ago in the Starrunner Civil War," she said.

"Monkey Khan, do you have anything that can beat it quickly?" asked Finn to him. "The Fan of Fen Xing!" said Monkey Khan. "Fan of what?" asked Finn. "It is a powerful fan that can create strong air currents but I feel that just this cannot defeat the creature," said Monkey Khan. "We have the Elements of Harmony," said Twilight. "What do they do," asked Monkey Khan. "They ave enough power to defeat evil," she replied. Monkey Khan thought for a second. "I'll go get the fan and hold off the creature," he said as he got onto his cloud.

After he left, the group began to fight the creature. Omega fired bullet rounds and punched the creature but the bullets bounced off and it only seemed to annoy it and kicked Omega into a house. Finn leapt onto the mechbeast and made many stabs but just like Omega, didn't do any damage at all. Shadow tossed Chaos spears at it while Sonic spin-dashed the beast but they only left scratches.

The mechbeast responded by roaring and fired a blast at them which scattered in several separate shots and hit the ground. Luckily everyone avoided in time. Silver tried to use his pyschokinetic powers on it but it was too big to control and it responded by shooting some scattershots at them. Jake stretched into a large size and grabbed away Silver before the scattershots hit him.

Jake set down Silver and stretched into the exact same size as the mechbeast and shouted to it, "Pick on someone your own size!" The mechbeast's snake heads hissed and went to bite at Jake but he grabbed them and crashed them into each other. The mechbeast dizzily punched at Jake but it missed at hit a tree and fell down. "Is it dead?" asked Jake as he stepped closer. "Careful, it might be faking dead," cautioned Finn, but right after he said that, the mechbeast threw itself at Jake and tacked him to the ground and was about to sink its fangs into Jake when a powerful whoosh of air sent it flying into a building.

Everyone turned to see that their savior was Monkey Khan who was holding the Fan of Fen Xing. "So that's the fan," said Rarity. "Can I look at it?" she asked. "Later," he said. "Now, let's finish this mechbeast once and for all," said Finn.

The Mane Six then put on their elements and gathered an magic aura while Monkey Khan floated beside them on his cloud with his fan but when he looked at the six ponies in that state, he felt a wonder. The two headed snake mechbeast got back up and was fired scattershots but they had no affect on the six and then they and Monkey Khan released their attacks at it.

The combined attack overwhelmed the mechbeast and it exploded into many tiny pieces which fell to the ground and disintegrated. The seven got back to the ground. "Nice," said Finn.

Rarity got a chance to look at the design on the fan and commented, "It looks great," on it before handing it back to Monkey Khan.

Afterwards, Finn yawned and said, "Let's go back to sleep," as they were walking back to their rooms.


	25. The Great Desert

Finn was once again not having a good dream, and in his dream, he was in that same dark grey setting he was in and saw Xanazor. "Come on, first you interrupt my sleep by sending some snakes and now another nightmare!" complained Finn. "I suppose you're doing well collecting those 'energy souces,'" he said. "Yeah and you're going down!" said Finn. "Look," he said, creating a vision. Finn looked at it and saw a large army consisting of Kronosians and Changelings and was lead by General Optis and Queen Chrysalis. "My army is headed for that city that you call New Mobotropolis and will burn it to the ground," Finn gasped. "Good luck finding them fast," he said sarcastically, "You have a time limit." and ended the dream, and Finn went to sleep again.

The sun rose up high in the sky and the sound of a rooster from somewhere in the village woke up Finn and Jake. They both yawned and stretched out their hands. "Good morning Jake," said Finn to his friend. "Good morning to you too ," he said. "I wonder if the others have gotten up yet," he said. "They're probably just waking up," said his friend. Finn walked out the door. He knew that he liked the scenery and design of this village ever since he came here and it was only yesterday. He also vividly remembered the fight against the two-headed snake mechbeast that night.

"Finn," came a voice. He immediately snapped out of his daydream and turned to see Twilight Sparkle and her friends who had just walked out. "How long have you been awake?" he asked her. "I just awoke," she replied. At the moment, Monkey Khan floated to where they were on his cloud. "Once again, I am thankful for your efforts in helping to defend my village and even postponing your search to do it," he said. "Your welcome," said Finn. "Now, farewell," he said to them.

As everyone was getting on the Freedom Fighter Special, Monkey Khan went up to Sonic and asked him, "Do you know anything about what's happening to Sally right now?" "Rotor is working on a de- roboticizer," replied Sonic. Monkey Khan gave a sigh of relief at hearing about Sally Acorn's status. Sonic stepped onto the plane and it took off while Monkey Khan and the villagers watched.

The plane flew at a fast speed toward their destination. Finn then told everyone, "I've got something important to say."

Everyone all looked at him curiously. "I had a dream where I met Xanazor again and he said something about sending a large army to destroy New Mobotropolis," said Finn. Sonic, Tails, and Amy Rose gasped. "Does that mean we have to find them fast?" asked Tails. "Fraid so," he said. This thought sank deep into everyones's minds, and the silence was broken when Tails said, "I have to warn Rotor," as he activated the communications system.

As they got closer, it felt hotter. "Gee, it's very hot in here," complained Rainbow Dash. "Have you ever been to a desert before," asked Sonic. "When we went to Appleloosa," she replied. Then, the plane descended and landed on the desert and everyone got out. "Well, we could start here," said Finn, looking at the desert. "Why didn't we land in that city over there?" asked Rarity, who was pointing to the spires of Sand Blast City. "I don't really have a good relations with them," replied Sonic. "What do you mean by good relations? I thought you were friends with all the Freedom Fighters here?" asked Twilight. "I've mentioned that they are very notorious before," said Sonic.

Finn pulled out Lorina. "Where exactly is the Gem of Light?" asked Finn to her. She immediately began a large scan and after a while, she stopped and said, "Somewhere far from the place that you call Sand Blast City, and it is in a settlement." "It's been found already?" "The Great Desert Dark Egg Legion!" exclaimed Sonic. "Who are they?" asked Rainbow Dash. "The local enforcers of my nemesis, Dr. Eggman in the Great Desert but they are friendlier than the other Dark Egg Legions," he replied. "So are you saying they are the good guys?" she asked. "Not exactly," said Sonic. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go find the Gem of Light," said Applejack, and the others were about to go but then Finn said, "Where is that place?" Lorina said, "Westward from where you currently are." and they walked in the direction she pointed.

After a while, everyone was feeling very hot and Sonic and Rainbow Dash felt too tired to race each other. "Water," panted Finn. Just as they were about to give up, they saw a fortress with a red logo on it and it was being attacked by a creature that had many heads and was a Kronosian. "Not another mechbeast," groaned Rainbow Dash. "Let's hope it's not as strong as the other ones we've faced," said Finn. They watched the mechbeast and saw several Dark Egg Legionnaires firing laser blasts at its heads but as each head got destroyed, two new heads regenerated to replace them.

Finn didn't hesitate to run to take on it. "No Finn," everyone all shouted when they saw him charge at it. Finn slashed off one of its heads and the other only for them to regenerate into four more heads and the mechbeast turned and focused its full attention on Finn instead to the Dark Egg Legion fortress. It walked closer to Finn with bloodlust in its red eyes. It slowly opened its many mouths, which were about to strike at Finn when suddenly, Jake stepped up and stretched into a wall to protect him.

"Jake!" shouted Finn as he saw his friend being harmed by the mechbeast. "I'm fine," said Jake, although he was sustaining lots of painful bites from the mechbeast, "Finish it off," he said. Finn nodded. He motioned the others to go with them and they all attacked the mechbeast. "Whatever you do, don't destroy its heads!" he warned. "What?" asked Pinkie Pie. "Not the heads!" he shouted again but unfortunately, everyone didn't hear what he said and rapidly attacked its heads. When they seemed to have cut off all of its heads, they all instantly grew back in a very large amount. "Uh-oh," said Sonic, looking at it regenerating. "How can we beat it if it grows back?" asked Twilight. "Try hitting another part of its body," suggested Lorina. Everyone listened and struck other parts but they were all useless against its hide. Its snake heads hissed and it walked forward, and a few of its heads snapped at them but Shadow quickly spin-dashed them.

The heads were idle for a while and as they were about to grow back, Jake, who was still injured by the mechbeast's bites weakly tossed some sand at it and one of them fell on the head that was about to regenerate. Once the sand made contact with the mechbeast's heads, they stopped regenerating. "Hmmmmm," said Tails looking at what happened. "I've got an idea!" he exclaimed. "What?" everyone all asked. "We can stop it from regenerating by throwing sand on its head every time we destroy one of them," he said. "It sounds so crazy it might work," said Finn. "Everyone, gather some sand," ordered Tails and everybody got as much sand as they could and then attacked the mechbeast.

Every time they destroyed one of its heads, they threw sand on it and kept on doing it until all of its heads were cut off and the mechbeast died and disintegrated afterwards. "Once you know its weakness, it will always be easy defeating it," commented Finn on their method.

But right at the moment, several Dark Egg Legionnaires ran out with some blasters drawn and Finn said outrageously, "What is all this about?!" The Dark Egg Legionnaires cleared up and out walked out a figure, he seemed to be a rabbit and walked on two legs and had a robotic arm and wore a hat. "Beauregard Rabbot," said Sonic, when he saw him. "Pleasure meeting you again," he said. "Sure is," said Sonic sarcastically. "Everyone, said Sonic, "This guy is the leader/grandmaster of the Great Desert Dark Egg Legion." "I'll talk about who I am inside," he said, "And I would want to know what you are doing here again, Sonic, and who those strangers that you brought and one of them doesn't look very much like a human." "Hey!" shouted Finn in protest to what he said. "Let's go inside," he said as he led them to the fortress.

Inside the fortress, Beauregard Rabbot and the group all sat in a room and he explained his and the Great Desert's Dark Egg Legion's origins to them and about how they were robians and got kicked out of Sand Blast City due to their robian status after their de-roboticiztion and them forming the Great Desert Dark Egg Legion because of that. "So sad," said Fluttershy, who had some tears in her eyes at his story. "They're more than notorious," said Rarity on his story. "Those Sand- Blasters are big meanies!" shouted Pinkie Pie in anger when she heard his story. A few Dark Egg Legionnaires who had heard the conversation nodded in agreement at what she said. "So why have you come back," asked Beauregard Rabbot to Sonic. "We came here for a Gem of Light which you have," said Sonic. "Gem of Light?" he said, questioningly. Then, a Dark Egg Legionnaire walked up the the Grandmaster and whispered something in his ear. "Right, we have it, but what exactly do you need it for?" he questioned. "Let me answer that," said Finn and he told the story all about the Kronosians and their journey through the dimensions all the way to where they currently are.

"I believe you can have it then, after all, we don't see much use in it and there hasn't been any contacts from Dr. Eggman," he said. "Thanks," said Finn. "Right this way," said Beauregard Rabbot as he lead them to a room. He opened the room and came out holding a green glowing jewel. "The Gem of Light!" Finn, Jake, the Mane Six, and Spike all said when they saw it.

As they were about to take it, an explosion shook the place. "Oh, what now?" said Sonic.

An Dark Egg Legionnaire ran in and told Beauregard Rabbot what happened. "Another one," he said. "Another mechbeast?" asked Finn. "If that's what yah call those things but you should come have a look yourself," said Beauregard Rabbot. Everyone followed him to the top of the fortress.

When they reached the top, they saw General Optis floating on a hoverboard leading some Kronosian warriors. "Hand over the Gem of Light immediately!" ordered General Optis as he repeatedly fired blasts at the Dark Egg Legion fortress. "Not by the looks of you, and you are already worser than Jack Rabbit," shouted Beauregard Rabbot at him. "Then I'll have to level your base to the ground and kill every single one of you even if I have to get my hands on it!" said General Optis in a threatening tone. "Kronosians attack!" he ordered. The Kronosian warriors charged and the Dark Egg Legionnaires opened fire, which mowed down the first round of them but the second round quickly overwhelmed them and killed them. "No," said Beauregard Rabbot when he saw his Legionnaires get slaughtered.

Finn and the rest of the group jumped down from where they were standing and fought the Kronosians while Sonic went for General Optis. "I've been wanting to get back at you ever since you almost killed us in the palace," said Sonic as he got ready to fight. He only responded by firing laser blasts from his hoverboard at Sonic but Sonic dodged them all with his super fast speed and spin-dashed into General Optis and knocked him to the ground. "So ready to give up yet?" taunted Sonic as he stood on him. "NEVER!" he screamed as he blasted Sonic away with his eye laser.

Meanwhile, the others had already defeated all the Kronosian warriors sent to attack the fortress and were heading to General Optis. "You think just you weaklings can defeat me?" he taunted them. "Hey! we're not weaklings!" protested Rainbow Dash, "And we have more members!" "We'll see about that," he said and fired some spikes at them. Everyone dodged when the spikes impacted which left a small field of spikes where they landed and then disappeared a short time afterwards. "Take this!" shouted Amy Rose as she jumped toward him and hit him on the head with her hammer, but it didn't knock him unconscious. "My turn," he said and he grabbed her and tossed her back to where she was standing.

Omega opened machine gun fire on him but he ran and dodged each of them and fired an eye laser at him, knocking him down. Right before any of the others were about to move against him, a blue blur completely surrounded General Optis in a circle and it made him dizzy trying to follow it. "ENOUGH!" he shouted and fired his eye laser but Sonic, who was that blur stopped running in time and ran to others places while Optis continued to fire his laser at him until finally, he felt a very big headache and fell to the ground in pain clutching his head. "What's happened to him?" asked Finn to Lorina. "If he fires his eye laser for an extended period of time, he will feel a very painful headache and although he may recover, he is incredibly vulnerable. "Then let's strike him with everything we've got !" said Finn.

Everyone all attacked General Optis. Finn hit him with his sword, Shadow and Sonic spin-dashed him, Rouge landed a screw kick to his eye, Omega punched him, Jake landed plenty of punches to him as well, Silver levitated rocks at him, Rainbow Dash repeatedly dashed and charged into him, Spike shot fireballs at him, Pinkie Pie fired her party cannon at him and Applejack bucked him with all her might.

Finally, General Optis was defeated and fell to the ground while everyone cheered. But then, he got back up. A mechbeast teleported right beside him and it had the head of a wolverine but the body of a mole and it had long claws. "Destroy them and take the Gem of Light," commanded General Optis to it and then he said, "I should have used this mechbeast to get the Gem of Light instead of that Hydra," and then teleported away.

The mechbeast then dove underground. "Where'd it go?" asked Sonic. Then, as if on cue, the mechbeast charged out of the ground, with claws extended and hit Sonic. Finn rushed to hit it but it simply went underground and went back up, attacking him from the bottom. Omega opened fired at it but once again it went underground but instead of coming out to attack, it just decided to stay underground for a while. "Where'd it go?" asked Finn, looking at the ground. Then, it shot up again, sending them all flying.

Once everyone all fell to the ground, the mechbeast moved in for the kill but before it could lift its claws to kill them, it got pummeled in the head by a hammer and fell down unconscious.

Standing behind the mechbeast was Amy Rose, with her hammer slung behind her. Shadow got back up and tossed a Chaos Spear at it, destroying it.

Afterwards, they all heard the sound of hands clapping and saw Beauregard Rabbot slowly clapping his hands and saying, "Well played." "You just sat there and just watched the whole thing?" asked Finn angrily. "I decided to see if you are capable of taking on your enemies personally," he said. "Catch!" he said and tossed the Gem at them and Jake stretched his arm and caught it. As they were walking back to the Freedom Fighter Special, Beauregard Rabbot shouted, "Wait!" and everyone stopped. "What is it this time?" asked Sonic. "A special treat for you," he said, and the fortress doors opened and out walked a Mobian rabbit. "Bunnie?!"said Sonic.


	26. Into the Special Zone

**Thank you for all the reviews everbody. Also, the mechbeast in this chapter is based off the Predator aliens**

"Sonic?" asked Bunnie Rabbot as she walked out of the fortress. "So this is where you went all this time after losing Antoine," said Sonic. "Yes," she replied. "But why did yah come here?" he asked. "My grief of Antoine," she said. "Why did you come here?" she asked him. Sonic told her all about the story of the search for the Chaos Emeralds and the Gems of Light.

"You're welcome to join the search," said Sonic. "No thanks, ah would rather stay with my uncle instead," she said. Sonic accepted but felt sad at it but still a little happiness at meeting his Freedom Fighter teammate again. He walked back to the Freedom Fighter Special and waved goodbye to Bunnie Rabbot and she waved back.

After he got back on the plane, Rainbow Dash asked him, "Who's she?" "Another friend of mine," he replied and told the whole story of how Bunnie Rabbot was a member of the Freedom Fighters and how Antoine's comma drove her to leave. "She had a good reason," said Applejack, who had heard him telling it. "Still, I wish she didn't leave us," he said sadly. As they were walking, Finn suddenly had a vision appear in his head and Twilight too. In the vision, Xanazor appeared again, showing them a map of the Kronosian-Changeling army and the distance from New Mobotropolis which wasn't very far.

After snapping out of the vision, Finn told Sonic what happened. "Again?" he said. "But we must get the Chaos Emeralds quickly," said Finn. Sonic then went to the piloting room and asked Tails, "What did Rotor say?" "He said that he's asked the other Freedom Fighters for help and so far, there hasn't been much responses, so I'm afraid that there's a chance that we'll have to rely on your super forms and the Team Freedom to defend us." Sonic gulped.

"So where are the other Chaos Emeralds?" asked Finn. "They're in the Special Zone and wait! I forgot to bring the Warp Rings to bring us there," said Tails. "Then how are we going to get there?" asked Finn. "Floating Island!" said Sonic. "An island that floats?" asked Twilight. "Hopefully it has warp rings that can get us there," said Sonic. "That's good to hear," said Rainbow Dash. "Knuckles will definitely allow us," he said. "Who's Knuckles?" asked all the non-Mobian members. "Another friend of mine," said Sonic. "Like I said before, you really do have a lot of friends," said Twilight. "You sure do," said Pinkie Pie.

After a while, the plane flew until it saw a large island hovering in the sky. "That must be it!" said Applejack, pointing at it. Tails got the telescope into view. "It is," he said. "Something's wrong here," said Sonic. "What could possibly go wrong?" asked Finn. "Look," he said and pointed at some smoke coming from it. "Get down quickly! Knuckles might be in trouble!" said Sonic and the plane flew at a fast speed there. "Land on Shrine Isle!" said Sonic.

When it landed, everyone ran out and saw the Shrine Isle was on fire, with the Master Emerald intact but the Chaotix which consisted of Knuckles, Julie-Su, Vector, Charmy, Espio and Saffron was facing off against a mechbeast. The mechbeast had eight red glowing eyes, a large jaw filled with sharp teeth, dreadlocks, and was holding a spiky mace. "Looks mean," said Pinkie Pie. "That, my friends, is Knuckles," said Sonic, pointing at the red echidna.

At the moment, Knuckles shouted to him, "What are you standing there, please help us!" "Sheesh," he said and immediately ran to where Knuckles and his group were standing and helped to confront the mechbeast.

The mechbeast immediately acknowledged its new threats and charged at them.

Right before it could bring its spiky mace down on them, it hit a purple shield and it saw that Twilight Sparkle was generating it.

It growled and charged forward with a lot of might that it shattered her shield but before it could bring it down on all of them, Julie-Su fired her blaster at its face.

It roared in pain and clutched its face while randomly hitting them and Twilight, Rarity and Silver used their powers to try and create force fields. The mechbeast, very angered, jumped high up and charged toward them but everyone just stepped aside and it hit the emerald shrine instead.

As it got back up, Sonic spin-dashed it, knocking it to the ground again.

The mechbeast jumped back to its feet quickly, with its mace in hand. It swung at them again but it got caught in Vector the Crocodile's hands. The mechbeast used a lot of its might and Vector was slowly losing strength, trying to block the mace. But then, a lot of bullets hit the mechbeast and it gave up trying to bring it down to see that the bullets came from, and saw Omega had his gun arms stretched out.

The mechbeast immediately ran toward Omega, mace raised but before it could do anything, it got hit by a screw kick and fell to the ground AGAIN. It pulled itself to its knees but Knuckles rushed forward against it and hit it really hard in the back while Sonic simultaneously spin-dashed at the mechbeast's chest and both went clean through it, dismembering the mechbeast and Fluttershy covered her eyes during the simultaneous attack.

The mechbeast's parts disintegrated a short time afterwards. Then, Knuckles walked up to Sonic, "What have you come here for and who are those people?" he asked him while pointing to Finn, Jake, the Mane Six and Spike. "Some new friends," said Sonic and he explained all about the search for the emeralds and the Gems of Light, the dimension travel, and the Kronosian threat. "I'll say," said Knuckles, after hearing his story. "Now, do you have warp rings?" asked Sonic. "Yes, they're in the Emerald Shrine," said Knuckles and he lead the group to inside.

When they got inside, they saw a warp ring and it was glowing a golden color. "So shiny," said Pinkie Pie when she looked at it. "Is it some kind of portal?" asked Finn. "Yes," said Sonic. "How does it work then?" he asked.

Knuckles went to get the ring and after doing some things with it, tossed it and it created a portal to a place. "This is it, the Special Zone," said Sonic. Everyone all walked into it and found themselves on a platform and there were other hovering platforms and sphere around and the place was very colorful. "So this is the Special Zone," said Rarity looking around, "It has very strange looking patterns." "When I first came here, I thought there was something wrong with the place," said Sonic.

"_Back so soon?" _came on omnipresent voice. "Feist?!" said Sonic in surprise. "_Of course_," he said. "We've come here for the rest of the Chaos Emeralds," said Finn. "_So you've brought some new friends along," _he said to Sonic. Then he saw Shadow, Rouge and Omega. "_You again?!"_ he shouted in anger when he saw the trio. "Please," said Tails, "If we don't get it soon enough, our homeland might be destroyed." he pleaded to Feist. "_I still remember the fact that you were one of Naugus's enemies and we both shared a mutual hate against him, so I'll think about that,"_ said Feist. "Speaking of Naugus, we defeated him," said Twilight Sparkle. This caught the entity's attention. "_Are you not bluffing?"_ "We defeated him with these," said Twilight, "Show your Element of Harmony," she said to the rest of the Mane Six. They all pulled out their Elements to show to him. Feist looked with wonder at them. _"Is he gone once and for all?" _he asked. "The Elements of Harmony destroy evil so I guess he is," she replied. "_Finally, that old fool is gone," _thought Feist in his mind.

_Since you did destroy the hated Naugus once and for all, I can give the last two to you without you having to complete a_ _challenge but you'll have to complete a challenge for the first one," _he said.

Then, he created the course. It consisted of a very long twisted pathway and they could see a yellow glow. "That must be it," said Finn, looking at it. "_You have a time limit and your time counts down now!" _said Feist and everyone all raced for it, but when Shadow, Rouge and Omega were about to join, Feist created a barrier, "_You will cheat like last time and I cannot let you in,"_ he said to the trio. Shadow responded angrily by tossing a Chaos Spear at Feist while Omega fired bullet rounds but Feist simply created a barrier around him which the attacks harmlessly bounced off of. "_You will only watch your teammates,"_ said Feist to them. The trio had no choice but to look over the barrier and see how they were doing.

Meanwhile, on the pathway, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and the others were doing relatively well except that Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Finn kept crashing into barriers that were in the way and Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Silver found out that they couldn't move all the barriers and obstacles out of the way and the rest of the group had no choice but to run as fast as they could without getting halted by the barriers.

While the others were having A LOT of difficulty with the barriers, Sonic and Rainbow Dash were fast enough to evade them and in the middle, Rainbow Dash said to him, "Wanna race to see who's fastest?" "You bet! it's a rematch!"said Sonic and the two took off toward the Chaos Emerald at a very fast speed which was so fast they actually smashed though the barriers without slowing down for some reason.

When they were racing, both semed evenly matched and none were slowing down or getting ahead of each other and Feist watched this with amusement. After a while, they both reached the Yellow Chaos Emerald at the same time and afterwards, they and the rest were all teleported back to the platform with both Sonic and Rainbow Dash holding the Yellow Chaos Emerald. "_This has been so entertaining_," said Feist. "So well you give it now?" panted Finn, "All of us, spent a lot trying to get it." "_Of course, a deal is a deal," _and he created a portal and out floated the cyan and green chaos emeralds. "Thanks," said Sonic to him as the rest walked out through the warp ring and Feist released Team Dark and let them go through. "_Good luck, you'll need it,"_ said Feist right before the Warp Ring closed. _  
_

* * *

Finn and the group all walked out of the Warp Ring back to the Emerald Shrine. "So did you get it?" asked Knuckles. Sonic showed the three to him. "Will you be coming?" asked Sonic to him. "The Chaotix will come," he replied, and after all, there hasn't been any threats to Floating Island or any thieves wanting to steal the Master Emerald." "That's great," cheered Pinkie Pie.

The entire group, including all the Chaotix got onto the plane which took off shortly after.

As the plane headed to New Mobotropolis, suddenly, a red sinister symbol(Xanazor's glyph/Kronosian insignia) appeared on the plane's communications screen and Xanazor himself appeared. Everyone all sat back in fear at seeing the Kronosian leader himself. "My army has already reached your pitiful city and now laying siege to it and will turn all of its inhabitants into Kronosians with my Converters, and maybe I will raze the city to the ground as an example to all my subjects of what happens to those who oppose me," he said. "We'll see about that!" said Sonic. Xanazor then ended the transmission. "We've got to get there fast," he said to Tails.

**Next chapter, will our heroes save New Mobotropolis in time? Or will Xanazor burn it to the ground? Wait and see. **


	27. Battle of New Mobotropolis

The Freedom Fighter Special flew toward New Mobotropolis really really fast which made the passengers uncomfortable. "I do know that we want to get there fast but I didn't mean this fast," complained Finn. "Well, if we don't get there sooner, New Mobotropolis will have already been conquered," said Tails, "So just hold on." After a few more minutes, the Freedom Fighter Special slowed down after seeing New Mobotropolis. "At last, that was a little too fast for me," said Rainbow Dash as she got off. "I hope we're not too late," said Sonic with concern, looking at New Mobotropolis which had some smoke and fire with the shield was partially damaged. "There is no too late, quick! use the Chaos Emeralds," said Finn to him. Sonic, Silver, and Shadow immediately walked to where the Chaos Emeralds were and once they got there, their energies gathered around them and they was a bright glow and then, Sonic, Silver and Shadow all had yellow fur instead or their usual fur color. "Whoa," said Finn, Jake, the Mane Six and Spike when they saw them. "Time to save New Mobotropolis and kick Kronosian butt!" said Sonic and the three flew off to the Kronosian-Changeling army.

Down at the Kronosian Changeling army, General Optis was feeling that everything would work out fine as the army was very close to destroying the wall and would get in and they brought along Kronosian dragons and behemoths as heavy infantry as well as two mechbeasts and Metal Sonic. "All according to plan," he said. Right after he said that, there were lots of explosions among the army's ranks. "What is happening!" he demanded. Then, he saw three Super hedgehogs that were headed straight towards them. They blasted any Kronosian and Changeling in their way and easily dodged the attacks. General Optis remembered about Xanazor telling him that all the seven Chaos Emeralds could greatly boost the user's powers to near- invincibility. But he shrugged it off but still felt a little bit of fear. "Blow them out of the skies!" he commanded all the Kronosians around him. Queen Chrysalis shouted the same order to her Changelings and all of them fired blast after blast at the three super hedgehogs but all were in vain and the hedgehogs tossed numerous chaos attacks at them, decimating the army even further and one landed in a tightly packed army formation, causing a chain reaction that destroyed it. Some Changelings turned to fly away but the Kronosians, who were emotionless, stood their ground and continued to fire at them but got destroyed. Metal Sonic then flew to try and defeat them but Sonic simply blew him to pieces just with one punch.

The Kronosian behemoths and dragons fired powerful blasts at them but some missed and ended up destroying the army instead and although Kronosian behemoths could not be harmed from the outside, they were destroyed just by charging through by the Super hedgehogs.

While the three super hedgehogs were decimating the Kronosian- Changeling army, Finn, Jake, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Tails, Amy Rose, Shadow, Omega, Rouge, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, Julie-Su, Vector, Espio, and Charmy were watching the whole battle. "So much power," said Twilight, looking at it. "We should go down and help them," said Finn. "Why, after all they aren't having any trouble," said Rainbow Dash. "I remember something," said Tails. "What?" asked everyone. "There's a chance that the super forms will burn out and they will return to their normal forms after an extended period of time and it seems that there are still a lot of enemies for them to destroy," he concluded. "Then what are we waiting for? let's help them," said Applejack. When everyone heard that, they nodded in agreement and ran down to face the Kronosian- Changeling army.

The group without a doubt was very tiny compared to the overwhelmingly large number of Kronosians and Changelings but still, they had to do something. Rainbow Dash charged at fast speeds at Kronosians and Changelings, Applejack bucked some really hard, Pinkie Pie shot her party cannon, knocking down several, Twilight crashed some into each other with her magic, Rarity the same and also levitated rocks at them, Omega mowed down rows and rows of Changelings and Kronosians with machine gun fire, Finn slashed at the enemies with his sword, Jake stretched into numerous forms and squashed the Kronosians and Changelings or pounded them with his huge stretched fist, while Rouge screw-kicked at a line of Kronosians too focused on trying to shoot down the super-hedgehogs which caused them to fall down like dominoes and Amy hammered Kronosians and Changelings like a whack-a mole game, Vector, Mighty and Knuckles used their strength to knock out Kronosians and Changelings, Espio repeatedly tossed ninja stars at the enemies, Charmy and Saffron Bee used their stingers, and Julie-Su shot Kronosians and Changelings with her blaster.

Meanwhile, inside New Mobotropolis, all the civilians were watching the fight. "We should go help them," suggested Cream to Rotor. "You're right," said Rotor, looking at the battle. "I can repair the walls," said NICOLE. Then, Rotor raised up a hand. "We, Team Freedom shall help our friends and protect our lands," he proclaimed. "Everyone all cheered. Also, the civilians were also volunteering to defend. "Sorry, but it is too dangerous for you," said Rotor to them. They groaned but then, six figures appeared in front of them, Elias Acorn, two wolves, a lynx and what seemed to be a metallic version of Sonic. "Who are you?!" demanded Rotor. "That's classified," said the metallic version of Sonic. "But we're here to help," said the two female wolves. "Okay," said Rotor, but still, he wondered why Elias was among them but shook off that thought. "Charge," he said and Team Freedom, the Secret Freedom Fighters and the Royal Army all headed to face them but despite warnings, some civilians armed themselves with everyday objects and joined them.

On the battlefield, the three super hedgehogs continued to tear apart the Kronosian-Changeling army and when the pteranodon mechbeast tried to shoot them down, Sonic simply tossed a chaos attack at it, destroying it and Shadow charged clean through the gigantic praying mantis mechbeast, destroying basically all the mechbeasts that the Kronosians brought with them. General Optis continued to shout orders at the Kronosians while Queen Chrysalis did the same for their Changelings but just when things couldn't get worse for them, the two noticed Team Fighters, the Secret Freedom Fighters, the Acorn Royal Army, the rest of the group and some Mobian civilians. "You've got to be kidding," said General Optis when he saw them. "Kid this!" shouted Sonic as he charged right into him and knocked him off his hoverboard. Optis fell to the ground and when he tried to get up, Super Sonic already got onto him and pinned him down.

"Little help," he shouted. "I have my own troubles," said Queen Chrysalis, while trying to dodge Super Shadow. A few Kronosian warriors, Kronosian wolves, flyers and Changelings responded to his call but they were quickly destroyed by Super Silver. Super Sonic grabbed Optis by the neck and clobbered him.

Meanwhile, the group was having the upper hand in fighting off the Kronosians and Changelings thanks to help from Team Freedom, Secret Freedom Fighters and New Mobotropolis's civilians. Rotor smashed apart and punched Kronosian and Changeling alike, Heavy punched any Kronosian and Changeling that flew at him and tossed Bomb, who blew up many enemies and Big belly- flopped several and Elias and Geoffrey fired arrows at many, Leeta and Lyco used their agility to take down many, and Shard used his laser cannon. A few Changelings and Kronosians tried to kill Larry Lynx, a missile flew from above and destroyed the attackers while some others nearby crashed into each other. Larry gave a sigh of relief The Changelings then changed into the forms of their enemies which had an advantage until Shard identified the Changelings and shot them dead thanks to his super vision, putting an end to that strategy. While Sonic and Shadow were off fighting Optis and Queen Chrysalis, Silver had an idea. He stood still, hovering not too far from the ground and let thousands of Kronosians and Changelings pile up on him and when the pile was large enough, he let out a Chaos Blast attack, destroying all the Kronosians and Changelings piling on him.

Julie- Su blasted Kronosians and Changelings with her blaster and was agile enough to avoid getting hit. A Kronosian Alpha Wolf was about to pounce on her but was quickly destroyed by Knuckles. Mighty the Armadillo punched a huge swarm of Changelings that wanted to attack him all into the sky and punched apart a Kronosian elite warrior without much effort.

Cream was flying but a Changeling jumped onto her, pinning her to the ground but luckily, before it could do anything, an arrow shot through its head, killing it and Cream turned to see that her savior was Elias Acorn.

The civilians, although armed with pots, pans kitchen utensils, other everyday objects and a few carried meele weapons, seemed to fare rather well against the Kronosians and Changelings despite being poorly armed. Cries of "For Freedom and "Fight for Freedom!" were common among the civilians and the other Mobians fighting off against the Kronosian- Changeling army.

Meanwhile, General Optis was already badly bruised from all the attacks from Super Sonic and the only reason why he wasn't dead was because of his thick hide. "Ready to give up?" asked Super Sonic as he held him up. "Never!" he shouted. "Reinforcements will come!" he declared and after he said that, there seemed to be an army in the distance. "You see! there they are!" he said to Super Sonic and then it charged but upon closer look, it wasn't any Kronosians or Changelings, it was the various Freedom Fighters of Mobius. The Crazy Critter Freedom Fighters, the Dowunda Freedom Fighters, the Wolf Pack and the Arctic Freedom Fighters all arrived. "What!" shouted General Optis in disbelief. "So much for reinforcements," taunted Super Sonic. "But they're supposed to arrive now!" he said. "Probably they got destroyed on their way here," said Sonic and continued his barrage of punches against General Optis.

Back on the battlefield, the Freedom Fighters that came all the way from their homes were faring really well and the Kronosian- Changeling army continued to be further decimated. During the battle, an elite Kronosian tackled Amy Rose and was about to kill her when an arrow shot threw its head, killing it and she turned to see that her savior was her cousin Rob'O the Hedge. Despite their best efforts, the Kronosians and Changelings were losing numbers very quickly and the odds of the battle were in the Freedom Fighters's favor.

While the battle was turning badly for the Kronosians and Changelings, General Optis had already been greatly injured by Super Sonic. "No, this cannot be!" he shouted. "It is now," said Super Sonic. "No!" he shouted and aimed his eye laser at Super Sonic but he dropped him to avoid it and then grabbed him up again. Then, with all his might, he punched Optis really high up into the sky. "Retreat!" he ordered and then shouted, "This isn't over, I'll be back!" Queen Chrysalis dodged an attack from Shadow to shout the same order to her Changelings and what remained of the Kronosian- Changeling army teleported away.

Everybody all cheered and some civilians were hugging each other while others were dancing in the streets. "We did it!" said Finn. Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver all floated to the group and returned to their normal forms. "New Mobotropolis is safe thanks to you," said Tails to Sonic. "Actually, it is thanks to all of us," said Tails. "You're right," pointed out Applejack. "Yeah, everybody and almost all your allies came to help," said Rainbow Dash. "This calls for a party," cheered out Pinkie Pie. "I agree," said Amy Rose. "Hold on," said Lorina. "Even though you can celebrate," Xanazor isn't beaten yet and this is just a setback for him." "Tell me more about this Xanazor," said Knuckles. "I will but first let's get inside," said Lorina.

As they were walking inside, Lorina suddenly beeped with a red energy and when it opened up, it was Xanazor. "Xanazor?!" the group all said when they saw him. "You may have won this battle but I'm far from beaten, and I achieved a victory of my own." "What do you mean! we kicked your army's butts!" said Rainbow Dash to him. Xanazor turned his head to Finn. "Go to the home of the people that you call Hyoomens," he said to him. "Wait, what!" shouted Finn in surprise. Xanazor only smiled and then ended the transmission.

"I've got to go back," he said and set the dimension travel watch to Ooo and pressed the knob and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Ooo,

Finn immediately appeared and ran as fast as he could do the Hyoomen's hatch only to find that it was a smoking hole and hurriedly ran down inside. When he got down, he found the bodies of the Hyoomens and Susan Strong but something was wrong. Their eyes were a milky white and they weren't breathing. Then, he remembered what Lorina told him about the Converter. "NO!" he shouted in anger and sadness very loud and punched the floor. With tears in his eyes, he set the dimension travel device's destination to Mobius and disappeared in a flash of light.


	28. Arriving into Elmore

_Planet Horribus,_

Xanazor was sitting in his throne listening to progress reports about the Kronosians in the dimensions and wasn't very pleased. "Please, I will not let it happen again," begged Queen Chrysalis to Xanazor. "I knew I should have entirely relied on my own soldiers from the start!" he shouted at her. "If you fail once again, I will kill you!" he said to her. She backed away in fear. "I also wonder why I still keep General Optis around despite his incompetence and why I haven't disposed of him yet but right after he said that, a portal opened and Optis fell out. He was badly bruised, had a nasty- looking black eye, some of his spikes were bent or broken and he was partly on fire. "You've failed and yet you dare to show your face!" shouted Xanazor at him.

"My apologies, master, but they were too strong," he said. Xanazor thought for a moment. "You're lucky that I sent General Serpentius to Convert all of the Hyoomens into Kronosians and if I didn't I would punish you right now," Xanazor said to him. "Master, our enemies have acquired two of the main energy sources, and are probably heading to the next dimension right now," said General Dienus to him. Xanazor thought for a moment. "Okay, Queen Chrysalis, I can let you redeem yourself by letting you destroy your two targets," he said and showed her a holographic representation of Gumball and Darwin. "Ha, they are weaklings," she said when she saw them. "Exactly, and if you can't even kill these two, I don't see any reason to keep you around any longer," said Xanazor. "Take this army of Kronosian warriors and wolves with you," he said to her. "Now, go!" he ordered. Then she and the Kronosian army teleported to their destination.

* * *

_Mobius,_

Finn teleported back to the outside of New Mobotropolis and he had tears in his eyes. The group ran over to him. "What happaned," asked Sonic to him. "All the Hyoomens," said Finn sadly and told them the whole story about the Hyoomens getting Converted into Kronosians. Twilight gasped. "I feel sorry for you," she said. "Do not be discouraged," said Lorina. "Why?" asked Finn. "If you can destroy the Convertee's Kronosian form, their energies and essences will return to their body but if the energies and essences remain in Kronosian form for an extended period of time, they can never turn back," she said.

After Finn heard that, he no longer felt sad anymore. "We shall defeat Xanazor!" he shouted. "That's the spirit!" said Sonic. "First let's go inside cause we have a party!" cheered Pinkie Pie. Everyone walked inside to New Mobotropolis. Inside, everyone was all celebrating their victory and them repelling the Kronosians and Changelings from the city and Pinkie Pie was most involved in the celebration. "Wow, she is a party animal," commented Sonic to Twilight Sparkle. "She is," she replied. "Let's head to the palace," suggested Jake. Then the entire group, plus the Chaotix all walked to the palace of New Mobotropolis. "One very great thing that you did was getting rid of Naugus," said Sonic. "No problem but you should thank them," replied Finn, pointing to the Mane Six.

As they headed to the palace, they kept on noticing civilians celebrating and even Mina Mongoose hosted a concert, and Pinkie Pie begged to stay to join the celebrations.

Eventually, they got to the palace and found Elias Acorn waiting for them. "Elias!" said Sonic when he saw him. "Yes and I thank you and your new friends very much for getting rid of Naugus and making me king again," he said. I will award you and your friends for your efforts in saving Mobius," he said and got out several medals and put it on each of the group. First he put medals on Team Fighters, then on Finn and Jake, then on the Mane Six, Silver, Team Dark, and finally Spike.

"Thanks, your majesty but Xanazor is far from being beaten," said Finn, after getting his medal. "If so, then good luck," said Elias. Finn nodded. All the people attending the celebration cheered.

After the celebration, the group all walked out from the palace. "Where do we go now?" asked Jake. Finn opened the dimension viewer on his watch. "Some place called Elmore," he replied. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go," said Applejack. "Wait!" said Knuckles. Finn stopped just when he heard him. "We're coming too," he said. "And us," said Rouge. "Okay, after all, we need all the help we need." "Now to go, you must be really close to me," said Jake. Then, he, Jake, Team Dark, Team Fighters, Spike, the Mane Six, Silver, and the Chaotix all gathered around him and he pressed the knob on the watch and they all dissappeared in a flash of light to their destination.

* * *

_Elmore,_

Gumball and Darwin were playing video games and so far, those few days ever since the strange grey red eyes creatures attacked them, everything had gone on as normal.

Just then, there was an explosion and the front day fell down. After the smoke had cleared, out walked out a creature and she had green hair and eyes, a dark hide, insectoid wings and a curved horn. "Time to die," she hissed as she came closer to them. Gumball and Darwin immediately stopped and sat in fear and they seemed to be frozen with fear when they saw the mysterious creatures that looked like the ones that attacked them a few days ago come from behind that horse-like creature. "Who are you?" they asked in terror. "The Queen of the Changelings!" she said. "Kronosians and Changelings attack!" she commanded the creatures and they went to attack the two.

Gumball and Darwin ran, screaming but got quickly caught. They were brought before her. She was about to kill them when suddenly, she got spin-dashed from behind. She turned to see that her attackers were Finn, Jake, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Team Dark, and the Chaotix. "You?" she said with surprise when she saw them. "Yes, Queen Chrysalis." said Twilight. "Get away from those innocents," said Lorina as she appeared. "Or what?" she said. "This!" shouted Finn and he jumped to attack her but she held him in place with her magic.

Right at the moment, Nicole Watterson came running down, with a sense of protectiveness and fury in her eyes. Chrysalis immediately noticed her and told her Changelings and Kronosians, "attack!" The Kronosians and Changelings all flew to attack her but, she in her fury, instantly ripped apart and destroyed them all very quickly and then leapt for Queen Chrysalis. She attempted to halt her, but was quickly pounced on and fell to the ground and got beaten up epicly and finally, she punched open the front door and tossed the Changeling Queen high up into the sky. All the while, everyone looked, dumbstruck.

"Wow," said Finn. "I wonder how an innocent possesses such great power," said Lorina. "Who are you guys?" asked Gumball as he ran up to them.

Finn then told them all about the quest, the search for the Gems of Light, and the battle against Xanazor. "Wow, that's so awesome," said Gumball, after hearing the story. "Can we join?" asked Darwin, eagerly. "Sure," said Finn. "Hold on!"exclaimed Nicole Watterson, "My kids can't go on such an dangerous adventure like this." she protested. "Mom, we've been in dangerous situations before and came out okay," said Gumball. "There is no need to worry and we will try our best to protect them," said Applejack. She gave a sigh of relief. "Just be safe," she said. But she couldn't help but feel a little suspicious about them.

"Now where should we find them?" asked Gumball. "Ask her," said Finn, pointing to the disk. "Isn't that a computer disk?" asked Darwin. "Wrong," said Lorina as she appeared on it. "Gumball and Darwin gasped when they saw her. "I can scan for its energy signature but that will take some time," she said. The both of them groaned at hearing about time. "How come you can't do it any faster?" asked Gumball, annoyed at that fact. "I wasn't designed that way," she said.

Right at the moment, a red flash of light appeared and when it cleared, it was General Dienus. "General Dienus!" everyone except Gumball and Darwin shouted when they saw him. He didn't respond and only slid on his helmet and extracted his laser swords. After a pause, he jumped at the group, with his swords drawn.

Finn was the first to strike. General Dienus blocked the strike and the two engaged in a duel for a while which lasted until the both locked swords and General Dienus took the chance to kick Finn to the ground.

After defeating Finn, he ran to take down the rest of the group. He quickly knocked Tails unconscious and went for Sonic, who spindashed him only for him to block at it strike down Sonic. As he looked at the body of the unconscious Sonic, he felt bullets hit him and saw it was E-123 Omega firing at him but it stopped when Dienus launched a flying kick at him.

Shadow tossed a Chaos Spear at the Kronosian general but he avoided it and ran to attack Shadow who defended himself from Dienus's attacks for a while, but was slowly being overwhelmed and finally right before Dienus could strike the finishing blow, he got hit on the head by a rock but because of his armor, it did nothing but attract his attention. He stopped attacking Shadow to see that it was Gumball and Darwin who threw the rocks. "I told you it was a bad idea," said Gumball to Darwin angrily.

As General Dienus ran to get them, he got hit in the back by a Chaos Spear and stumbled. He got up to find a weakened Shadow now that far behind him and immediately ran to Shadow and punched him in the head really hard, and Shadow fell to the ground and it was hard to tell if he was unconscious or dead.

Then, he found himself caught in an aura and saw that it was Twilight Sparkle who was doing it but to her surprise, he broke out of the aura and quickly subdued her with such fast speed before she could even react. Then, he kicked Spike, who was standing nearby into a house.

Julie-Su fired blasts at him while Espio tossed ninja stars at Dienus but he agiliy dodged and was about to finish the two off when he suddenly got a transmission. He opened it up and saw it was Xanazor. "What is your bidding, master?" he asked him. "Go to the world called Ooo to retrieve a dark energy source," he commanded. "Right away, master," he said. He turned of the transmission and was preparing to leave and saw the rest of the group. "Since I will be sent on an errand by my master, I will leave these two mechbeasts to finish you off," he said and after he said that, two red flashes of light appeared and in their place were two mechbeasts.

One of the mechbeasts had the head shape of a killer whale, had webbed feet, a whale tail, a blowhole, and looked very aquatic while the other one was incredibly bulky with lots of buldges on it and had huge fists and no mouth but two red glowing eyes.

They walked toward the group.

* * *

_Planet Horribus,_

__Queen Chrysalis teleported right in front of Xanazor and upon seeing him, she instantly felt a lot of fear. "You have failed me for the last time!" he said. "What are you going to do?" she said, whimpering. "You are the last dark energy source that I need to turn into my second form and now, I shall commence transformation, and you've already finished your part and are no longer useful," he said. She tried to fly away but before she even got to the entrance, she was caught in a telekinetic grip and saw Xanazor had one of his hands stretched out at her. She futilily tried to pull away but was dragged closer and closer to him.

Once she was close to him, he raised his hand at her and several claws came out and sank deep into her. She screamed with pain and felt her energy being drained and in her last moments, saw the other energy sources, King Sombra's horn, the Dark Ring, and the Alicorn Amulet gather around Xanazor and merge with him and that was the last thing she saw.

During the entire process, General Optis and General Serpentius all watched and after she had completely vanished, there was a huge flash of light around Xanazor once he absorbed all the energy sources and when it cleared, Xanazor was looking very different. Instead of a completely black body, he had some colorful armor on him, a grey cape, his horns were orange but he still had his red eyes.

"My second form is complete," he said.


	29. Fight against two mechbeasts

All of the group that weren't defeated by General Dienus stepped back as the two mechbeasts closed in on them.

The whale-like mechbeast attacked first. It spat out a long stream of water at them which sent the rest of the Mane six, Tails, Sonic, and Amy crashing through a tree into a house while the bulky mechbeast hit the ground very hard, causing Jake to stumble. While of this was happening, Gumball and Darwin stood nervously. "What do we do?" asked Darwin nervously to Gumball. "Not sure," he said nervously. But then, he saw Finn's sword. "I've got an idea," he said.

Meanwhile, Rouge flew toward the bulky mechbeast and landed a screw kick but it had no effect on it due to its hide and it responded by grabbing her and throwing her to the ground. At the same time, Sonic spindashed the whale-like mechbeast, knocking it into the bulky mechbeast, but it only caused it to stumble.

The bulky mechbeast recovered and jumped up and hit the ground really hard, causing an earthquake which caused the foundations of several houses to shake. Right at the moment, it got caught up in a blue aura and saw that Silver had his hands stretched out. The bulky mechbeast tried to break free and it was having some success but couldn't completely from Silver's psychokinetic grip.

At the moment, Shadow recovered and tossed a Chaos Spear at it, knocking it to the ground. Meanwhile, the other mechbeast shot powerful waterspouts at the Chaotix trying to kill them, but they all avoided each shot and Mighty ran up close to it and almost landed a powerful punch to it but then the mechbeast turned its blowhole to him and fired a waterspout at him, which hit him away. Then, it was too busy glancing at its victim to notice that Espio, Saffron and Charmy were coming for it. The three planted explosives on it and Espio tossed his ninja stars at them, triggering them to explode and destroying the mechbeast.

Back with the bulky mechbeast, it was faring rather well and Rainbow Dash's charges and Applejack's buck had no effect on its thick hide and it was so confident that they couldn't defeat it that it let its guard down but then, Mighty ran up behind him and punched him with all his might. The punch sent it flying into Mr. Robinson's car, and destroyed his car and set off loud noises.

Rarity couldn't bear the noises and also the door to the Robinson house opened and Mr Robinson came out, with shock and saw what happened to his car. He saw the bulky mechbeast lying on his wrecked car and grew extremely angry.

He shouted like a raging maniac and grabbed up whatever random object was lying around and beat up the mechbeast and a cloud of dust emerged. When it cleared, the mechbeast was incredibly weakened and Mr. Robinson was still giving off steam. "And let that be a lesson to you!" he shouted angrily at it before he went back inside his house.

The weakened mechbeast although still able to walk, had most of its hide damaged and was easier to destroy and right at that moment, Sonic spindashed at it and went clean through its body, leaving a hole and afterwards, the mechbeast's body fell to the ground and disintegrated. Gumball and Darwin also looked at the pieces of the other mechbeast disintegrate as well. "Cool," said Darwin when he saw it. "So, what do we do now?" asked Gumball to the group.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I was running out of ideas once again but I will come up with new ones later on. After I finish the story, I will be releasing a series of prequels known as the Starrunner Terminals on my devianart account that will explore the Starrunners more. It is split into two halves known as Act I and Act II. Act I will talk about the early life of the three Starrunner princes, how Xanazor became evil, and the events leading up to the Starrunner Civil War. Act II will talk about the Starrunner Civil War. The prequels will introduce some more Starrunner characters. I will not be able to release any new Starrunner Terminals in July- early or mid August due to an annual vacation my family takes to a country which has some censorship rules. Do you guys want me to release the Starrunner Terminals now?**


	30. Elemental Hydra Mechbeast

The group and Gumball and Darwin walked back to the Watterson house. "That was terrifying, and awesome," said Gumball, who was both excited and frightened about the fight with General Dienus and the two mechbeasts. "The last time we saw him, he nearly ruined our quest," said Finn, as he proceeded to tell them all what he knew about that Kronosian general. After hearing that, Darwin said, "I don't want to meet him again," in a frightened tone. "Me too," added Fluttershy. "Well, there's a very big chance that Xanazor will send either him or some other of his generals or some mechbeasts at us," said Sonic. The duo gulped.

"Something else that I forgot to tell you," said Lorina. "Not again," groaned Rainbow Dash. "Do you remember that Starrunner general that I said who was corrupted by Xanazor?" Lorina said, "Yeah," said Finn, "General Dienus was that corrupted Starrunner general," she said. "Everyone all gasped about this revelation. "This is getting strange," said Knuckles, "Tell me more about this 'Xanazor' and these 'Starrunners," he said. "We must get to a residence first and then I can tell you," she said. "Speaking of residences, where can we stay if this will last several days?" asked Sonic. "You can always stay in our attic," said Gumball. "Thank you for your hospitality," said Rarity. "Your welcome," said Darwin, and the group all headed back to the Watterson house.

When they got back in, the group all headed up to the attic, and Gumball and Darwin were glad that their mom wasn't at the front door and didn't watch the entire fight for if she did, they might not be allowed to join the group and they wanted to despite some of the danger.

As they were walking upstairs, a pink rabbit came running downstairs. "Gumball, Darwin, and whoever you guys are," she said, looking at them and the group, "You guys were amazing," "Yeah we were," said Gumball, trying to snatch the attention. "I was talking to them," she said, annoyed. "I was wondering, why did you come to Elmore?" she asked the group, "So that's what this place is called," thought Twilight. Finn told her all about their journey, the search for the energy sources, and the Kronosians. Anais's mouth was open in awe after hearing it all. "Wait a minute," she said, "how can I be sure that you're not lying?" Finn and everyone else in the group pulled out A Gem of Light, A Chaos Emerald, and the Mane six pulled out their Elements.

This was enough to convince her that they were right and telling the truth. "Okay, I will join," she said. "I'm not sure about that since you're little and it will be very dangerous," warned Sonic. "I am very smart and even if I can't fight with you, I can help you out in other ways," she said. "Like how?" asked Twilight Sparkle to her.

But right after she said that, an explosion shook the house. "What's happening now?" asked Gumball, who was panicking a little. "Let's find out," said Sonic and he raced out the door at a fast speed. Rainbow Dash followed at a fast speed and soon everyone ran down to see what was the problem.

Once they all got outside, they saw that there was a large monster and it had four heads, one was green, one was white, one was red with some flames on it, and the final one was blue. Lorina scanned it for a moment and after she finished she said, "That mechbeast is called the Elemental Hydra and each of its heads represent a certain element. "Like the Elements of Harmony?" asked Pinkie Pie. "Not that kind," she said. But the mechbeast wasn't willing to wait for them to stop talking and launched its attacks on them.

The red head shot streams of fire, the white head breathed out a tornado to attack them, the green head gave a loud roar which caused earthquakes and the blue head spat out a stream of water. All of the attacks went toward the group and Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Tails, and Shadow and most of the group got away in time, but Finn, Jake, Gumball and Darwin got hit by the attacks.

"Finn," shouted Twilight Sparkle when she saw his body. "Gumball, Darwin!" shouted Anais when she saw theirs. The mechbeast's green head gave a loud roar which caused a crack to head toward the group. Once again, they avoided except for Omega who got caught when the crack imploded. Shadow leapt up and spin-dashed at it but he hit its heads which had no effect on it. It responded by breathing a spout of water from its blue head, which knocked Shadow into the Watterson house.

After that, the mechbeast walked towards them but then it felt something very irritating strike its heads and turned up to see that it was Charmy and Saffron who were using their stingers on it. Annoyed, the mechbeast's red head was about to kill them using fire when a rainbow blur swept the two away and brought them back to the group. After it landed the two bees saw their rescuer was Rainbow Dash. "You might have hurt yourselves," said Fluttershy to the two bees.

The mechbeast continued to attack and its white head spat out a torrent of air at them, propelling them into the sky and then they fell down onto the ground with a thud.

As the mechbeast was preparing to attack again, Julie-Su aimed her blasted and fired at the mechbeast. The blast hit one of the eyes of the red head and it angered it to the point it spat a fireball at her but Knuckles got her out of the way and the fireball hit the mailbox she was standing in front of. "I'm gonna miss that mailbox," said Gumball.

The green head roared again and it caused the ground to cave in a little, creating several holes and Anais fell into a hole but Darwin grabbed her just in time.

"How do we beat that thing?" asked Tails. Lorina appeared on her disk and said, "According to my results, this mechbeast's weakness it somewhere in its belly. "But how do we get it on its belly?" asked Gumball. While they were walking, Darwin noticed some banana peels lying around and a light bulb lit on his head. "I've got an idea," he told the group.

The mechbeast walked closer to them and right before it attacked, it got hit in the head by some trash. It turned its heads to see that Gumball and Darwin were throwing the trash at it and instantly changed its targets to them. It charged at a very fast speed at them but it didn't notice the banana peels and it slipped on them and fell on its back, exposing its belly.

"Now!" said Finn and everyone attacked its vulnerable point and killed it after a while. The mechbeast's remains then disintegrated afterwards.

"Well, that was an easy way to defeat it," remarked Sonic. Gumball and Darwin looked at it for a while and then realized that although they didn't have special abilities, they could help in other ways. "Let's go home," said Anais.

When they were heading upstairs, Knuckles asked Lorina, "So can you tell me more about these 'Starrunners?'" "I will," she replied.


	31. Copycat Mechbeast

**Keep the reviews coming and also, do you want me to release the Starrunner terminals now or after I finish the story?**

After a few moments, the entire group all got up to the attic of the Watterson house. "We're sleeping here?" asked rarity as she looked around it. "Well, there isn't anyplace else you can stay," said Gumball. "Especially not the school," added Darwin. "What do you mean not the school" asked Twilight. "We have a very mean teacher there," said Darwin. "Speaking of school, me, Darwin, and Anais have it tommorow," said Gumball. "So we're going to sleep on the ground?" asked Finn. "Yeah, since we don't have any extra beds," said Gumball. "I do not want to sleep on the dirty floor!" complained Rarity. "Well, this is the only place," said Sonic.

While everyone was getting accustomed to the attic, Knuckles went to Lorina's disk. "Tell me more about the Starrunners and who exactly is Xanazor," he said to her. "Can we listen too?" piqued Charmy and Saffron. Mighty, Ray, Julie-Su, Espio and Charmy also came. "We heard about what you were talking about with Lorina and got curious," said Julie-Su. Lorina appeared suddenly. "The tale of the Starrunners started out well but they became corrupted and it slowly grew darker," she said, "As for Xanazor, he was once like other Starrunners and kind and caring but got consumed by his lust for power which turned him into the monster he is now," she said and told the entire history of the Starrunners and their downfall.

After hearing her story, the Chaotix were left with shock. "His descent into evil is much more horrid than Menniker's" said Knuckles after hearing it. "Who is Menniker?" asked Lorina. "The First Grandmaster of the Dark Egg Legion," he said.

Then, Pinkie Pie said, "It's nightime," "Already?" said Rainbow Dash. "Well, time to get some sleep," said Finn. "Yeah, but still, why did I feel that this wasn't long enough?" asked Jake. "Time zones can be different in different dimensions," said Lorina. "Oh," he said.

"Good night," said Anais to all of them as the three were walking down to their rooms. Gumball and Darwin went to their rooms and fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow, nothing really weird what happen to them but little did everyone know, Xanazor was watching this all from his lair and decided to send another mechbeast at them, one that could copy the appearance and abilities of its prey and it could clone itself several times.

The next day, everything seemed to go one as usual except that at breakfast, there was a lot more people at the table. "Have a good day," said Nicole to her children when they went onto the bus. After a few minutes, the bus arrived at the school and everything at school seemed to go on as usual.

Then, while he was cleaning his locker, Penny came up to him. "Hi," she said. This caught Gumball's attention. He became instantly consumed with love. "Come with me," she said and Gumball, dumbstruck by his love, followed her. They walked through the hallway into a large closet and then, right before his very eyes, she transformed and into a robotic humanoid cat with red eyes. "What are you?" asked Gumball, scared. "The Copy Cat mechbeast," it said and its voice sounded slightly feminine. "Where'd you put Penny," said Gumball, with a little courage. "Since you're unlikely to survive, I can tell you right now, she is stuffed in her locker and I assumed her form to kill you and once I'm done with you, I'll finish off the others," it said dryly. Gumball could do nothing but back up until he hit a wall and looked scared as it came closer and closer, with its claws drawn.

Right as it was about to strike, it got struck from behind and turned to see that a ninja star was stuck in its back. Then, Espio seemed to materialize in the room. "How'd you do that and what are you doing here?" asked Finn to him. "To answer both of your questions, it's camouflage and I came here because I suspected something was wrong and I was right," he replied. "But anyways, thanks," said Gumball. "Your welcome," said Espio right before he turned to face the copy cat mechbeast. "You'll pay for your interference!" it hissed and changed its form to Espio's.

He gasped when he saw it do that. "How are you able to do that?" he said. "I was designed to take the form of an enemy I'm facing and that is not all I can do," it replied and then created 2 copies of itself. "Destroy the two of them," it commanded its clones and they went to attack.

Espio took down one clone by tossing a star into its weak point, its heart and pushed the other one into the mechbeast but it dodged and it hit the wall, blowing up and causing an explosion that destroyed the room and could be heard through the entire school. Luckily, Espio and Gumball were still alive but so was the mechbeast.

It hissed at them and ran out. Espio and Gumball pursued it and Gumball grabbed a mop before he ran out. During the pursuit, Darwin saw them and after realizing what happened ran. The pursuit continued until they reached a group of lockers. The mechbeast took Espio's form again and tossed several ninja stars at them but they avoided and then the mechbeast created 8 copies of itself and they attacked.

Gumball fended off the clones with the mop he grabbed despite their formidability and Espio countered the clones with his own attacks.

The battle continued for a while and some students came to look and cheered them on. The fight continued until a laser blast shot one of the mechbeast's clones and it stopped attacking and pulled back its clones to see that it was the Chaotix who arrived.

All the students who were watching the fight cleared to allow way for the Chaotix. "How'd you know we were in danger?" asked Gumball. "Your friend," said Knuckles. "That's me!" said Darwin who suddenly popped out.

"Thanks," said Espio. "Let's beat it!" said Gumball and he and the group went to fight it. The mechbeast had a lot of forms to choose from and first, it changed into Knuckles and it gave the Chaotix confusion, leading them to hit the actual Knuckles by mistake.

Then, it changed into Vector and punched away many of the Chaotix but as it was about to finish off Ray, Mighty caught its fist and threw it at a locker, which coincidentally, happened to by Penny's locker and there she was, bound and gagged. "Penny!" shouted Gumball as he dropped his mop and went to untie her. After a few seconds, she was free, "Thanks Gumball," she said to him before taking her place among the crowd that gathered to watch the fight. Gumball blushed for a moment and then rejoined the fight while Darwin went to his position to help him.

Finally, the mechbeast created many clones of itself which all took the forms of the Chaotix and meanwhile, Darwin said to Gumball, "Give me the mop," and Gumball handed him it and he chewed its handle into a sharp stake and tossed it at the actual mechbeast which impaled it, killing it.

The mechbeast's clones all vanished and it fell to the ground and its body disintegrated a short time afterwards and the crowd all left once the fight was over.


	32. Serpentius's attack

**Guest Crayola Cthulu, thank you so much for your reviews and for reading my story. **

Gumball and Darwin went on the bus after a long day at school, partially thanks to that shape-shifting mechbeast known as the Copycat. As usual, they felt happy going home but felt more happy that their life got a little more exciting thanks to those mysterious newcomers. While the bus sped home, they didn't notice a T-Rex following them.

The bus drove for a while and finally reached home. Gumball and Darwin excitedly got off the bus and to their home. They went up to the attic where the group was waiting for them. "You're back," said Pinkie Pie excitedly when she saw them. "We had a crazy day today," said Gumball. "We know," said Shadow. "How?" asked Gumball with surprise. "The Chaotix told us everything that happened after they got back," he said. Gumball grunted in his head about not bragging about what happened to him. "But anyways, I don't think I can accompany you very much since I have to go to school," said Gumball. "Aw, that's too bad," said Rainbow Dash.

"I've got an idea!" said Anais. "What?" everyone all asked her. "Maybe I can build robot versions of you to go to school while the real ones can go on your quest?" she said. "You're bluffing," said Sonic. "Remember when I said that I'm incredibly smart?" said Anais, "I can prove it too you." "Can't the attacks just snap some sense into your teachers to let you come?" asked Knuckles. "I don't think so," said Gumball, "Since they are a little strict and some of them are a little dumb." "And dysfunctional," added Anais. "Well, then I guess its robot clones then," said Finn. "I'll go work on them," said Anais and she went down the stairs.

After she went down, something shook the house. "Oh not again!" complained Gumball. The entire group and Nicole Watterson headed out of the house to see a T-Rex smashing their house. "Tina?!" said Gumball with surprise. "I know that you like to bully me but this is going too far!" he shouted at her. But she just responded by roaring. "Something's not right with her," said Twilight Sparkle. "What?" asked Gumball. "Does she usually have red eyes?" she asked him. "No," said Gumball slowly. "Then I guess something is wrong with her?" said Twilight. "Hold on a minute! That's a she?" asked Rainbow Dash when she flew up to Gumball. "Um, yeah," he said. To Twilight and the ponies, everything seemed to be getting a bit stranger.

Tina roared and charged at them but missed and it the wall of a neighboring house. Frustrated, she got up again and charged once again but tripped over the trash can.

When everyone walked closer to get a closer look at her, she opened her eyes and surprise-attacked them. The attack caught everyone off guard and they fell down. Then, above Tina, floated a hoverboard and on the hoverboard was General Serpentius. "General Serpentius?!" said Finn with surprise. "Yes, it is I," he replied with a laugh. Finn suddenly remembered Xanazor telling him about who was responsible for using the Converter on the Hyoomens and was suddenly filled with rage.

Without thinking, he jumped at Serpentius, "This is for the Hyoomens!" he shouted as he leapt at him but Serpentius issued an order to Tina and she knocked lashed Finn to the floor with her tail. Serpentius laughed evilly. "It's despicable how you are using people stronger than you to do your dirty work!" said Knuckles to him. "Despicable is a fine word to describe me," he said in a cheerful and calm tone. "How are you even able to get her to do your dirty work?" asked Julie-Su to him. "Hypnosis," he replied.

Jake stretched toward Serpentius, while saying, "This is for Finn and the Hyoomens!" but was instantly caught by Tina who quickly wrestled him to the ground before he could stretch into another form. "I had a feeling I should have used her father but he was too hard to control," said Serpentius. "That's something surprising to say out of a despicable person like you," said Rarity at him.

"That's enough to hear from you weaklings," he said, "Finish them off!" he commanded Tina. She roared and ran to finish them off. Right before she hit them, she got caught in an blue aura which came from Silver. Despite that, Silver wasn't able to hold off that long thanks to her size and was straining and finally, he lost his hold and Tina continued to attack.

But her attack was cut short when she got shot at by Julie-Su and then got tripped over by Vector who kicked her leg from where she was standing. Right as she was getting up, Charmy and Saffron flew to her behind. "Boy, this sure is stinky," complained Charmy, holding his nose. "Let's get it over with," said Saffron and they both used their stingers. Tina jumped up really high in pain and fell from the sky, right on top of Serpentius, crushing his hoverboard and pinning him underneath.

"How's that," taunted Sonic at him. "When I get free, I'll make you all pay!" he shouted with anger at them, "And I still command her," he said dryly. "Not anymore," said Twilight and she used her magic on the T-Rex, removing Serpentius's hypnotic spell.

"What?" said Tina as she snapped out of the hypnotic trance and got up. "No!" said Serpentius as he eyed it angrily. "It's over Serpentius!" shouted Finn to him. "You will be under my control!" shouted Serpentius as Tina and attempted to utilize his hypnotic powers against her only for her to lash her tail and hit him against the wall of a house.

"Give it up, you're outnumbered," declared Shadow to him. "No!" he said and said, "I outnumber you!" and a few moments after he said that, several flashes of light appeared and standing there were several Kronosian elite warriors, Kronosian alpha wolves, Kronosian flyers and Kronosian behemoths but most importantly, a mechbeast that resembled a three headed dog.

"Attack, Kronosians," commanded General Serpentius before he teleported away. "Coward!" shouted Sonic at him right before he did that.

Shortly after Serpentius left, the Kronosian army attacked. Tina was the first to counter- attack against the Kronosians but was instantly pinned down by an Kronosian behemoth. Meanwhile, the group was able to easily defeat the Kronosians and Darwin, surprisingly had good martial arts techniques. The Kronosian elite warriors were more difficult due to the fact that they needed to be spin-dashed twice to be destroyed. Silver used his levitational powers to crash Kronosians into each other and Spike shot a fireball at a swarm of Kronosian flyers, causing a chain reaction that destroyed them all. The Chaotix had no difficulty fighting the enemies and when the Behemoths attempted to fire on them, Finn shouted, "Throw whatever you can find into their mouths and everyone did so, destroying the Behemoths." All the while, the Kronosian mechbeast watched.

After several minutes of fighting, the Kronosian army was destroyed and the mechbeast roared and charged. "That looks familiar to that three headed dog that attacked Ponyville," said Rainbow Dash, looking at it. As it was charging, it was suddenly stopped by a purple shield and it saw that it was Twilight Sparkle who was creating the shield. It reared its body up and used its full might to smash the shield and as it was about to harm them, it got backed into a tree by Tina but one of its heads bit her, causing her to back in pain and it continued its attack.

The first one that it pounced on was Ray but right before it could eat him, the head that was about to eat him got smashed to pieces by Mighty. Julie-Su then fire her blaster through one of its heads, disabling that head but it still had one head functioning.

The mechbeast then ran to attack again only to be halted by Omega's bullets but all they did was slow it down and it got to him eventually, grabbed him with its jaws and threw it across the houses. Right as it did that, its remaining head was destroyed by a Chaos Spear tossed by Shadow.

Shortly after, its body fell onto the ground and disintegrated.


	33. Forest of Doom

**Note: The mechbeast in this chapter is an Expy of Demongo from Samurai Jack.**

"So, where did you say that, um, what was it called?" said Gumball. "A Gem of Light," said Finn, "Right, A Gem of Light and where did you say it was?" "Lorina is currently searching for it," said Finn. "How much longer will it take?" asked Gumball. Then, as if on cue, Lorina announced, "I've found it!" "Where?" asked everyone eagerly. "Somewhere far away in a forest," she said. "Not the Forest of Doom!" said Gumball. "What's so bad about it?" asked Rainbow Dash to him. "Sounds scary," whimpered Fluttershy. "It is scary and me and Darwin once got lost in it and nearly got eaten," he said, "Actually it was your fault that we both got lost," said Darwin. But the description of the Forest of Doom only frightened Fluttershy more.

"Then what ah we waiting for? let's go," said Applejack.

Right as the group was about to leave, Nicole Watterson stormed right out of the house. "Hold it right this instant!" she shouted at them. Everyone froze the moment she came.

"Mom, we're going to save the world," "No, this is too dangerous for you!" she shouted at him. "But if you ground me and Darwin, we might not be able to help them much," protested Gumball. "Who said I was going to ground you," she said. "What?" he said with shock. "I'm coming with you," she said. "What about school?" he asked, "I overheard all about Anais building the robot clones and as long as they don't cause trouble, I won't be mad," she said. "Well, that's good," said Twilight Sparkle.

Then, the group set out. It took several hours to reach the place and neither Sonic or Rainbow Dash raced at fast speeds to get there due to the fact they had no idea where it was. "Are we there yet?" she asked impatiently. "No," said Gumball as they all walked.

Finally, after hours of walking, they finally reached the place. "Doesn't look that scary," said Pinkie Pie. "The trees aren't but the animals are," said Gumball. "What do they look like?" asked Fluttershy. "You might not want to know," said Gumball.

As they continued, it was getting close to night. "According to my scans, it is still far away," said Lorina. Twilight looked up at the sky. "Well, where should we sleep," she said. "Are we really going to sleep in the forest?" complained Rarity, "I do not want to get myself dirty." "Once again, there is no choice," said Finn.

While they were setting up the place for camp, they did not notice a creature watching them.

* * *

A few moments later, as everyone was getting ready to sleep, a blast hit them.

When everyone recovered from the blast, they saw that their attack seemed to be a Kronosian mechbeast except that its color was white and it had two red eyes and the rest of its head seemed to be a lava lamp. The mechbeast then said, "So these are the ones that my master sent me to destroy," "They look like more weaklings to me," it said. When it spoke, its voice sounded raspy and cold.

"You don't like much to me either," said Sonic confidently to it. "I am one of Xanazor's strongest mechbeasts," it said. "Oh yeah, prove it," said Finn to it. "As you wish," it said in its cold voice and then its chest seemed to open and several energy essences flowed out and materialized into Kronosian Makhai and Kronosian elite warriors.

"What are you!" said Julie-Su to it after seeing him create them. "As I said, I am another mechbeast but to be precise, I am actually a sentient Converter," it said and ordered its spawned minions to attack.

Finn sliced apart the Kronosians with his sword and impaled the Makhai, Sonic had some hard time with them due to their thick armor but still beat them, Twilight shot blasts of magic at them, Rarity too, Pinkie Pie shot her party cannon at them, Applejack bucked them while Rainbow Dash, like Sonic had trouble with them but made it through, Shadow blew up Kronosian after Kronosian with Chaos Spears, Rouge kicked them hard enough to crash them into each other, Omega fired his bullets at pivotal points in the Kronosians, Jake squashed them or smashed them apart, Amy Rose whacked them with her hammer, Mighty and Vector smashed them,Spike shot fireballs and Nicole literally ripped the Kronosians to shreds when one of them harmed Gumball.

After the group had defeated all the Kronosians that the mechbeast sent at them, they went to face it. "You are stronger than I thought," it said. "That's nothing since we defeated all that Xanazor threw at us," said Finn to it.

"You forget one thing," it said. "What," said Finn. "Because I am a Converter, I can create my own Kronosian forms and I have harvested many essences," it said and then proceeded to create a Kronosian but it didn't look like any Kronosian and resembled a human warrior wearing a helmet and holding a shield and sword.

The Kronosian charged at them and Sonic attempted to spin-dash against it but only bounced off. Omega fired his bullets at it but like Sonic's attacks they only bounced off. The Kronosian attacked and it quickly defeated Sonic and Omega, leaving them unconscious and then beat up Finn with a surprise attack.

Amy jumped and hit it in the head with her hammer but all it did was attract its attention and it grabbed her and tossed her away.

Jake stretched his hand into a giant fist and tried to bring it down on it only for it to dodge and grab Jake's fist and slam him onto the floor really hard. Right before it could attack any other members of the group, it was halted by Silver's pyschokinetic powers and couldn't move which gave Shadow the chance to destroy it with a Chaos Spear.

Angered, the mechbeast then drew out another Kronosian from its body, and it looked like a robotic gorilla and it attacked them immediately. Rouge drew a screw kick to its head, drawing it backwards while Shadow tossed his Chaos Spear, and Twilight, Julie-Su and Silver fired blasts at it, destroying it.

"I shall draw out my full might!" the mechbeast screamed at them and it chested opened and out erupted streams of energy essences which all materialized into different Kronosians.

The Kronosians assembled consisted of mainly of Kronosian forms that the group had not seen before. Some were echidnas, others were snakes, others were Makhai, some were Cyclopses, and some were centaurs. The army charged at the group.

The battle wasn't that hard except that some got injured and Knuckles and Julie-Su were slightly uneasy about but they mostly destroyed the Kronosians. Everytime a Kronosian was defeated, their essence returned to the mechbeast but Finn jumped into the essences being carried into the mechbeast and got into the mechbeast itself. "Whoa," said Finn, once he was inside of it. Then, he remembered what he was supposed to do, pulled out his sword and sliced apart the insides.

Outside, the mechbeast was about to pull out some more Kronosians when suddenly, its body cracked apart and exploded and all that was left of its were piles of metal and Finn who was standing on them.


	34. Shadow Blob mechbeast

Somewhere else in the Forest of Doom, a flash of light appeared and in its place was General Serpentius. However, the place he teleported to had several really strange looking animals which looked hungry and seemed like they wanted to eat him.

Right before they got the chance, Serpentius's snake eyes became swirly and looked at the animals and hypnotized them. Then he got an idea. "Go my pets, destroy our enemies," he commanded them.

The creatures went to find the group and then Serpentius summoned another creature which appeared in a flash of light next to him and it was a shadowy blob with one single red eyes and two big shadowy arms.

"Follow them and attack our enemies if they fail," he commanded it. The mechbeast acknowledged Serpentius's order and followed the hypnotized creatures while Serpentius teleported away.

* * *

The next day, after a night of sleep, the sun rose up. The light shone on everyone, waking them up. "Sure was a battle last night," said Finn. "Yeah, and I nearly got killed," said Jake. "I heard that you actually went inside of it, was it cool?" asked Rainbow Dash to him. "Oh, it was weird and like being inside of Marceline's dad except more scarier in some way," he replied.

Suddenly, a roar sounded. "Oh no, I hope they want come to eat us again," said Gumball fearfully. "Relax, we've fought worse," comforted Finn. Then, three large terrifying creatures appeared. They looked really weird and one looked like a huge beast with antlers, the other seemed to have a deer's body but a chicken's head while the other seemed to be a griffin but it had a rabbit's head and one eye.

"Something's not right about them," said Darwin to Gumball. "Yeah since they always want to eat us," said Gumball. "I think your friend meant their eyes," said Twilight.

Gumball looked at the creatures's eyes and saw that they were red, similar to Tina's eyes when she was controlled by General Serpentius. "That dirty coward is once again using others to to his dirty work again!" said Knuckles angrily. "Seems so," said Applejack. Meanwhile, the three monsters kept on coming closer and closer but then Fluttershy flew in front of them and shouted at them,"STOP!" This halted the monsters but then they shrugged it off and continued to come forward. Fluttershy used her stare on them and they instantly became afraid and backed off timidly while Serpentius's hypnotic spell wore off.

Once the spell fully wore off, the creatures ran back deep into the forest. "Nice going Fluttershy," said Sonic to her while the Chaotix, Team Dark, Nicole, Gumball, and Darwin were all amazed at her ability to scare off the creatures with just a few words. "I'll say," said Knuckles.

Right before anyone could say any further, several dark blasts hit. Then, out of the trees appeared a shadowy dark blob. When Twilight saw it, it reminded her a bit about King Sombra. Sonic immediately spin-dashed at it only to go right through it. "What the?" said Sonic, surprised. But before he could do anything further, the creature attacked Sonic and punched him into a tree.

E-123 Omega fired his guns while Shadow threw a Chaos Spear and Julie-Su blasted it with her gun but all the attacks had the same result as Sonic's spin-dash, they all went through the creature and had no effect on it.

The creature responded to the futile attacks by taking out each of them at a fast speed.

Twilight shot magic blasts at it and Rainbow Dash charged into it but unfortunately all passed through it without damaging it. Silver used his powers to restrain it only for it to simply float out of the field.

After escaping the fied, it took out Silver with a very fast speed and then headed for Gumball. "Stay back!" said Gumball fearfully. Nicole jumped to her son's protection and attempted to punch it but she only flew through it and landed on the ground painfully. The creature turned around and hit her even further, right into the Chaotix.

After that, it continued to come closer to Gumball and he backed up until he hit a tree. Gumball grabbed the sticks at his feet and tossed them at the creature but they only passed through it. Feeling very scared, Gumball, although knowing it would be useless, got out his flash light and shined it at the creature which shielded its eyes from the light. "Get away from him!" shouted Darwin, tossing rocks at it and surprisingly, they actually hurt the creature. It roared in pain and backed off from Gumball and went to attack Darwin and when he threw his rocks at the creature, they passed through and Darwin was at the creature's mercy but then, Gumball shined his flashlight on it again and Finn tackled the creature, hurting it.

"I get it," said Twilight, observing it all happen, "What?" everyone asked. "When we first attacked it, they had no effect on it but because Gumball shone light on it, it is vulnerable to any attack," she concluded. "So, you're saying we need light to beat it?" asked Sonic. "Yes," she said. "But where can we get a lot of light?" asked Finn, "And the creature will always run off from the flashlight. "We lure it," she said.

While the group was discussing their plan, Gumball and Darwin had injured the creature a bit thanks to the flashlight. When the creature attempted to leave, it was hit by a spin-dash from Sonic. They creature, seeing the entire group and was also shined on by Gumball's flashlight, turned and floated away. "Catch him!" shouted Finn and they chased it.

After a few moments, the group had chased the creature into a clearing where there was plenty of sunlight everywhere.

The creature became instantly vulnerable but still was not willing to go down and fired several dark blasts at the group, which hit a few of them.

After a pause, Twilight shouted, "Now!" and the group all attacked the creature.

It tried to move out of the way but was quickly pinned down and beaten up. After a while, the creatures was destroyed and its body fell to the ground and disintegrated.

"Interesting," said Lorina as she appeared on the disk. "I've never seen such a mcehbeast like this before,"


	35. Time Reaper mechbeast

**If you want me to release the prequel, The Starrunner Terminals now, tell me in the reviews. If you have no idea what the prequel is about, read the description at the end of chapter 29.**

The group continued to trek in the forest and there was little sunlight due to the trees blocking the sun. Finn was holding Lorina's disk as they were walking. "According to my calculations, the Gem of Light is still far away," she said. This only worsened the situation and Gumball groaned.

They group walked a little further when suddenly lasers zoomed by. "Oh great," said Gumball. The lasers continued to come and the attackers emerged from the forest which were several Kronosian warriors, Kronosian wolves, and ten Kronosian elite warriors. "Not them again," snarled Nicole. "Relax, remember that we've fought them a lot of times before?" reminded Sonic. After he said that, he and the rest of the group raced to fight the Kronosians.

Sonic spindashed them, Finn sliced through them, Jake squashed them, The Mane Six attacked, Spike shot fireballs a lot at the Kronosians, Julie-Su blasted them to bits while Mighty and Vector punched them high into the sky, Knuckles smashed them to bits, Saffron and Charmy destroyed the Kronosians by stinging them in their cores, Espio tossed ninja stars so precisely that it hit their cores, Rouge screw-kicked them, sending them flying into trees, Omega mowed down the Kronosians with machine gun fire but it took more firepower to penetrate the armor of the Kronosian elite warriors and Shadow destroyed the Kronosians with Chaos Spears.

After the fighting, the remains of the destroyed Kronosians all disintegrated. "That was nothing but an obstacle," said Sonic. "Yeah, and if Xanazor thinks that we're weaklings, he thinks wrong,"said Finn. "Don't forget about the mechbeasts," added Jake. "Speaking of mechbeasts, I wonder what will he send next," said Finn.

But right after he said that, a cloaked skeletal figure carrying a scythe emerged from behind the trees. "You just had to say it," groaned Rainbow Dash. "Doesn't look like much to me," said Sonic and then he spin-dashed the figure only for it to stick out its hand and slow down time and it easily dodged Sonic's attack and hit him right back to the group right before making time flow back to normal.

"It can control time?" remarked Twilight. The figure didn't respond and it jumped close to the group and unleashed a wave which slowed down time. Everyone tried to move to stop the figure but they were too slow thanks to the time flow and the figure easily defeated them all, using its scythe.

Omega stood up and fired rapidly at the figure but it only slowed down the flow of time in the field around it and knocked Omega offline with its scythe. But right after it, it was hit by a gun blast from Julie-Su. It turned and saw her and went to kill her with its scythe but was tackled to the ground by Knuckles. The two fought each other until the figure utilized its time manipulation and threw Knuckles off of it with ease.

Then the figure headed for the rest of the group who was recovering from its previous attack. The group all leapt to attack it only for it to slow down time and dodge their attacks very easily and it jumped up and took down each one with its scythe.

When it seemed that it took out each one of them, Silver suddenly hovered up to face it. The figure used its time powers but Silver was surrounded by his blue aura, making him immune to its time powers and flew to face off against it.

The figure's red eyes seethed with anger and it picked up its scythe to face off against the hedgehog right after disabling the field. It slashed toward him with its scythe but he dodged it and used his pyschokinetic powers to toss the figure against a tree. Angered, the figure created a portal behind it and punched into it and a portal appeared behind Silver and hit him in the back. The figure then used the portal attack again and once again Silver did not expect the attack but as it was preparing to use that attack again, it got struck by a rock and it saw that Gumball threw that rock at it.

Indignant at that, it created a portal and was about to strike its scythe into it when it was hit by a blast by Silver and went right through the tree, shattering it.

The figure recovered from the attack and went to face Silver and the two engaged in another fight.

While they were fighting, none of them noticed Shadow getting up and he saw the two fighting and put his energy into a Chaos Spear and used his might to throw it at the figure, which went clean through its body and destroyed a tree and Shadow fell unconscious after putting his energy into the spear.

The figure was destroyed by the attack and its body collapsed onto the forest floor and its scythe fell onto it as well and both disintegrated.

Silver floated down to the ground after the fight and went to his friends. "It was nice going there," said Sonic as he got to his feet. "How'd you manage that?" asked Rainbow Dash at him. "Something that my master taught me," he replied. They looked at the others who were also recovering but then several laser blasts zoomed by and several robotic roars sounded. "Not again," said Sonic.


	36. Ambush in the forest

**I have already started work on the prequel, the Starrunner Terminals which can be found on my deviantart account and when reading, don't forget to comment and I cannot release them in July all the way to mid august because of censorship issues in the nation that my family heads to for an annual vacation. Also, remember that Xanazor's original name was Judorus.**

The laser blasts continued to whizz by and they increased when more Kronosians appeared and teleporting among the Kronosians was General Optis, General Serpentius and General Dienus.

"The Kronosian generals!" said Finn when he saw them. "That's what they're called?" asked Gumball. "Actually, the one with one eye is named Optis," he replied. "Right," said Gumball. The rest of the group faced the Kronosians and Sonic was the first to attack; he spin-dashed many Kronosian wolves and warriors but had difficulty with the Kronosian elite warriors but Knuckles was able to smash them easily. The other members of the group all charged and attacked the Kronosians and defeated Kronosian and Kronosian with ease and Tails flew around helping to give tips.

General Optis responded to all this by grabbing a gun which fired lasers rapidly and pressed the trigger while trying to get them. "Ha! missed!" taunted Rainbow Dash, who, thanks to their fast speed, dodged the laser shots but the others weren't that fortunate but lucikly, Sonic got them out of the way in time. Optis seethed with anger and began to randomly fire his gun, hoping to at least hit one of his targets but only ended up destroying most of his own Kronosian troops and nearly hitting General Serpentius. "Watch it idiot!" shouted Serpentius at him. This only made Optis angry and he jumped on Serpentius and beat him up. "Idiots," thought General Dienus, when he saw his fellow generals fighting.

"You don't scare us, Dienus," said Finn to him. "We'll see," he said and slid on his helmet and pulled out his swords. Finn pulled out his sword while the others got ready. There was a brief pause and then they all charged. Dienus defended but surprisingly, they seemed stronger than when they last faced him and when he tried to block, Mighty's punch shattered his arm shields and sent him flying into a tree. Dienus quickly recovered and punched out Mighty with his fist.

Before he could do anything else, he found himself caught in a purple aura and saw it was Twilight Sparkle and tried to break free but was hit by a Chaos Spear from Shadow before he could and the attack sent him crashing right through a tree. Then, several laser blasts zoomed at Twilight Sparkle but Rainbow Dash jumped onto her out of the way before the lasers hit. Everyone turned to see that Optis fired the lasers and was covered in some bruises during his brawl with Serpentius.

By his side was Serpentius, who was also covered in bruises but had more. "I want revenge for you beating me up back at New Mobotropolis," said Optis to Sonic. "Ha! many of my enemies have said something about revenge and none of them ever lived up to it," taunted Sonic to him. "The Kronosians are not to be underestimated," he said and fired his eye laser at him but Sonic easily dodged it and it hit a tree which caused it to fall down and land on Optis, which the group found funny. "So much for that," said Finn. Optis responded by throwing the fallen tree of him and shouted, "Enough Talk! let's end this!" "Nuff said," said Sonic as he and the rest of the group all jumped to fight the Kronosian generals.

Dienus sparred against Knuckles, Silver and Mighty while the rest of the Chaotix, Team Dark, Sonic, Amy, and Tails fought General Optis and Finn, Jake, the Mane Six, Spike, Darwin, Gumball, and Nicole fought against Serpentius.

While Knuckles and Mighty's attacks were able to break Dienus's blocks, they could not keep up with his fighting speed but landed several blows to him thanks to Silver's powers. Tails was able to get Sonic to a high enough position for him to spin-dash Optis's eye, causing Optis immense pain and keeping him from using his eye laser and Shadow repeatedly spin-dashed him to keep him from getting to his weapons and Omega was always able to repel Optis's spikes that were shot out with his strength, and although Amy's Piko hammer attacks didn't knock Optis unconscious, it did a great job annoying him a lot. Meanwhile, Serpentius was far from not faring well, and was repeatedly beaten by the group. Just then, he noticed Nicole and instantly wrapped her and used his hypnotic powers on her but before he could complete the process, Darwin and Gumball repeatedly threw rocks at his head while Spike shot fireballs at him, forcing him to release his hold on her and face them. "Mouth blast!" said Serpentius as he charged up a blast from his snake mouth and shot it at the group, which hit Jake. "Jake!" said Finn as he rushed over to his friend's side.

Serpentius laughed evilly and leapt to attack only to be pounced on by Rainbow Dash who hit him in his face with her hoof.

Then, finally, Rarity, Silver, and twilight Sparkle used their powers to restrain the three Kronosian generals but Dienus broke out of the field and leapt to fight them only to be unexpectedly spin-dashed on the same time by both Shadow and Sonic and fell unconscious on the ground.

Yay! we beat them!" cheered Gumball and Darwin the same way they did back when they were assigned to wash Mr. Robinson's car. "Seems so," said Silver.

But right after he said that, as if on cue, a red dark energy ball materialized and flashed and in its place was a figure who had four orange horns, colorful armor and eight red eyes. "Xanazor!" said everyone when they saw him. "What happened to you," said Finn. "I have transformed into my second form thanks to energy from four dark energy objects," he replied. "This is for the Hyoomens!" shouted Finn as he jumped to attack Xanazor but before he even got a foot close, Xanazor raised his arm and held Finn in place with his telekinetic powers. "How are you able to do that?" asked Finn with shock. "Something I learned from my tutor a long time ago," said Xanazor, "Now prepare to die, human!" he said. "Wait! you know my species?" said Finn. "I know every single species that the Starrunners ruled over," he replied and tossed Finn onto the ground.

Sonic and Shadow spin-dashed Xanazor only for him to hold them in place with his telekinetic powers and toss them up and they fell down shortly afterwards.

Everyone else all attacked him only to end up with the same result as the previous three did. "Weaklings, I wonder how my generals and minions were defeated by people as weak as you," he said. "Actually, we are not as powerful or as strong as you, master," said Serpentius. "QUIET!" raged Xanazor before he held Serpentius in place with his powers. "Yes master," he whimpered. While Xanazor had the group all at his mercy, Dienus was beginning to regain conscious but he was starting to experience memories from his childhood which had strangely started to enter his head and the memories were him playing with a white alicorn filly and a blue alicorn filly. The memory seemed really strange to Dienus and he tried to shake it out of his head but couldn't. Then, as Xanazor was preparing to finish of the group, Dienus said to Xanazor, "Wat about the last dark energy source?". Xanazor pondered this for a moment and said, "Alright and after all, it is the final step to my ultimate form and the weaklings can wait.". Shortly after saying this, he released his grasp on the group and teleported away with his generals while the group was left on their spot.

**I suppose you know who were the alicorn fillies in Dienus's memort right?**


	37. Typhon

**For the last three battles in this fanfic, I shall add boss battle music from games that I've played.**

The group walked on with more difficulty after their ordeal with Xanazor.

Xanazor had proved to be stronger than they expected, even with Lorina's descriptions and even though they realized that they had to get the last Gem of Light quickly, they couldn't walk that fast since some where still injured from the fight. "Are we there yet?" asked Gumball. "Can you stop asking that question," said an annoyed Shadow. "We're still within a mile away from it," said Lorina. "It's not like the Gem can just show up itself," said Rouge. "The worst that can happen is if Xanazor appears again," said Finn.

"There is something that I must tell you," said Lorina to Finn. "What is it?" he asked. "When Xanazor took control of the place during the Starrunner Civil War, he created his most powerful mechbeast, Typhon, who is extremely large and can rip apart an entire continent within a short period of time," she said. Everyone gasped. "What happened to him?" asked Gumball, "Can it still destroy us?" "Sadly, yes since it was buried underneath the place and there is a huge chance that Xanazor may reuse it," she said.

_Boss music: Against Kaos (Skylanders)_

Then, as if on cue, a ear-piercing explosion sounded, followed by an earthquake and a giant snake head rose of the ground and several others and finally a large humanoid body with a humanoid head with red eyes pulled itself out of the ground and gave a loud roar and it was as large as a mountain and had snakes as legs. "It's terrifying," said Fluttershy. "Agreed," said Tails. "We have to get the Gem of Light quickly or else it will destroy Elmore!" said Gumball frantically. "According to my calculations, the Gem of Light is in that cave," said Lorina. Upon hearing that, everyone raced for the cave only for one of Typhon's snake legs to swat them away. After swatting them, Typhon came close to them, brought oneof his hands into a fist and raised it to bring down on the group only to be stopped by a blue shield. Finn looked to see that Lorina was creating that shield and finally, Typhon stopped trying to shatter the shield and gave up and Lorina stopped.

"Now go!" commanded Lorina to the group and they made a run for the cave only for Typhon to notice and send a tornado down at them which hovered them in mid air for a while before they fell down. "I've got a plan," said Lorina to them. "What?" asked Finn. "I shall use all my energy to paralyze the Typhon for as long as I can and I am afraid at it will cost my life," she said sadly. "Please don't," said Finn. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," she replied, "Now, once Typhon is paralyzed, get the Gem of Light as quickly as you can to destroy him," everyone sadly nodded. "Goodbye everyone," she said and materialized into an energy ball from her disk that shot directly at Typhon and all the energy raced through him, paralyzing him.

While Typhon was paralyed, the group made a run to the cave and Sonic grabbed the Gem of Light and brought it back outside. "So, delicious," drooled Spike as he looked at it. "Now's not the time," said Twilight Sparkle to him. Finn got out the Gems of Light and they all floated around Finn, Jake, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, the Mane Six, Gumball and Darwin and enveloped them in energy. When it cleared, they looked different. Finn's hair seemed to be glowing white, Jake, Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Gumball and Darwin's fur were also glowing white and was pointed upwards and the same was for the Mane Six. "Cool," said Gumball and Darwin, looking at their new appearance. The rest of the group looked at them, awestruck. "Let's go save your town," said Sonic and the thirteen of them flew up to confront Typhon. Shadow was the first to attack and he tossed a Chaos Spear at Typhon which damaged the mechbeast and Sonic spin-dashed it while Finn pulled out his golden swordand sliced the mechbeast while Jake stretched and punched Typhon repeatedly the way a boxer to it's opponent.

The Mane Six shot blasts of rainbows at Typhon, further damaging it while Gumball was excited about his new powers but the problems was, he didn't know how to use them but then he saw Darwin skillfully firing blasts from his fintips at Typhon and Gumball tried the same and shot at Typhon.

After taking a lot of hits, Typhon exploded into millions of pieces which disintegrated shortly afterwards. Although Gumball, Nicole and Darwin were happy that Elmore was saved, they and everyone else were sad that Lorina was gone for good. "I realized something," said Twilight Sparkle, "The forms we just transformed into were the ones caused by the Gems of Light but we still don't know how to combine them all," she stated. "And your point is?" asked Jake, "We should do back to Equestria and ask the princesses for help," she concluded. "Then let's go," said Finn. Everyone gathered around Finn and he set his dimension watch to Equestria and pressed the knob and everyone all vanished in a flash of light.

Equestria,  
The group appeared in a flash of light at Canterlot only to be shocked by what they found; Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were fighting off against Xanazor and his generals.


	38. Attack on Canterlot

**Imagine the boss battle music that I placed in the story playing during the battles and one more thing, t****he secret history of Dienus, Celestia and Luna (that I made) is fully revealed in this chapter.**

"This place is huge," said Gumball, looking at his surroundings. "And Amazing," added Darwin.

"Xanazor!" shouted Finn when he saw him. "Ah, so you've figured out where I am faster than I expected," he said calmly. "We are here to figure out how the gems of light work!" shouted Sonic, "and you don't belong here!" "Every single dimension in existence will be mine!" he declared and utilized his telekinetic powers and force- pushed into a wall where the Gems of Light, Elements of Harmony and Chaos Emeralds fell out of their hands.

"Master," said General Serpentius, "Should we destroy the energy sources?" "It is better to destroy the wielders than the actual energy source," said Xanazor. "Yes, master," he said as he, Xanazor and the other Kronosian generals prepared to take on both of their targets

_Boss music: With me (Sonic and the black knight)_

General Serpentius and General Optis charged at the group while Xanazor fought Celestia and General Dienus fought Luna.

General Optis shot spikes which created some fields but due to his bad accuracy, the spikes only went out the windows. Sonic spin-dashed him in the eye, causing Optis immense pain. Shadow spin-dashed General Serpentius while Rouge landed several screw kicks to his head while Applejack bucked him from behind. Serpentius was injured from the combined attacks and then jumped and coiled around Omega and tried to hypnotize him only for Omega to respond, "I, being a machine am immune to hypnosis," and grabbed Serpentius, tied him up into a know and threw him across the room.

General Optis continued to fire more spikes which the group dodged and they landed more attacks on him and Finn repeatedly slashed him with his sword and Jake kicked Optis up into the ceiling and fell down shortly afterwards. As he fell down, Tails lifted Sonic for a clear shot and Sonic spin-dashed Optis, smashing him right into Serpentius.

After the group defeated Serpentius and Optis, they ran to help Luna and Celestia fight off against Xanazor and Dienus.

"I shall not let you harm my people!" said Celestia as she battled Xanazor. "Such brave words," taunted Xanazor. While Luna was fighting off Dienus and she defended every laser sword slash that he landed, she couldn't help but think that Dienus's face looked familiar and she wished she could get a better look at it but his face was covered by his helmet. She couldn't erase that thought from her head.

"Look out!" shouted Twilight Sparkle to her and she instantly snapped out of her trance and flew out of the way just as Dienus slashed to her direction with his laser swords.

She then fired a magic blast which sent Dienus crashing to the ground.

Meanwhile, Sonic said, "I'll go get the energy sources," but before he could even go, "Xanazor held Sonic in a telekinetic grip and then he tossed Sonic right at the others. Shadow fired a Chaos Spear at Xanazor while Omega fired machine gun fire only for Xanazor to halt them in midair and rebound it back at them.

"This is for Susan Strong!" shouted Finn as he flying kicked towards Xanazor only for Xanazor to catch him in mid air with a telekinetic hold and flung him down. Jake and the others all attacked Xanazor only for him to repel them with a telekinetic push that scattered them.

While he was fighting them, Celestia and Luna shot him from behind only for him to turn around and send them flying into a wall with a telekinetic push. Rouge attempted to go for a screw kick to his head only for him to break off a pillar with his telekinesis and toss at at her but Silver swept her out of the way just in time and landed her on the ground before flying up to face Xanazor.

Xanazor used his telekinesis to restrain Silver, only for him to form an aura around him which resisted Xanazor's telekinesis and Xanazor responded by electrocuting Silver with red lightning and Silver counterattacked with a blast which cancelled out the attacks.

The two exchanged blasts at each other with neither gaining the advantage until Gumball got up and saw the two fighting against each other and grabbed a broken pillar piece to toss at Xanazor only for Serpentius who was regaining conscious and saw this nearby to warn Xanazor, who drifted out of the way and the pillar piece knocked Silver unconcious. "Oops," said Gumball with guilt.

Everyone else all made another attempt to attack them all together but Xanazor stretched out his arms and then held everyone except his generals in a telekinetic grip. "I shall now end all of you once and for all" he said. While he was about to end them all, Dienus got up and suddenly had his childhood memories flashing through him, especially that of his time with Celestia and Luna when they were young and Luna was having the same memories as well and then realized that Dienus was that friendly Starrunner boy who had befriended them. He held his head in pain as the memories flashed through his head and then Luna noticed him and said, "Do you even remember our childhood?" "What childhood?!" he replied, "And do not flood my head with lies," he said again. "Please, we had a great childhood together and you were the ones who saved us from torment and we grew up," she said, "Don't you remember?" she said with tears in her eyes.

Dienus was about to jump to kill her but the memories came again and he clutched his head in pain until finally, the red iris from his eyes cleared and his irises were the normal yellow Starrunner iris. "I remember," he said finally. Then, he noticed Xanazor about to kill the group and tackled Xanazor to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing you fool?!" he said, trying to get Dienus off him. "You tricked me and pulled me away from my childhood friends!" said Dienus angrily as he continued to latch on Xanazor. "How could my mind control spell on him have worn off," he thought. "Enough!" shouted Xanazor finally, "We are going home where I shall resolve this and transform into my final form and reclaim the multiverse!" he declared and then he, Dienus, Serpentius, and Optis all vanished in a flash of light.

The group all fell to the ground.

"What was that all about?" asked Rainbow Dash to Celestia. "Yeah, and I heard Luna saying something about you sisters having a childhood with him," said Finn. "What is it all about?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"I shall explain it all," Celestia said as she began her story. "Thousands of years ago when me and my sister, Luna were very young, the Starrunners had ruled over Equestria for a long time and our families and every pony were all slaves of that tyrannical species and one day, a powerful Starrunner family was visiting Equestria and their son, who was Dienus found us and took pity on us for our miserable condition and convinced his parents to keep us. "At first we didn't like it but slowly, we accepted to be around the boy and grew close to him and we were great friends." she said. "What happened then?" asked Twilight Sparkle. "But Dienus was also a friend of the Starrunner prince, Cassionus who had an older brother named Judorus," "Xanazor," said Finn suddenly. Luna gave him a stern look. "As I was saying, one day, Judorus lured away Dienus from us and turned Dienus evil, and the reason why I didn't recognize Xanazor at first was because I didn't know that he had changed his name and his appearance altered." Everyone was all surprised at the story and some of the Mane Six were crying at the story. "After that incident, we met Dienus one last time but he was no longer the kind boy that we grew up with and our friendship ended like that and we never saw him again until now," she said.

"I want to make Xanazor pay for everything that he did!" said Finn angrily. "Agreed," said Jake. "Me too," said Tails. Pretty soon, everyone all said their opinions on the story. "Now, we must stop Xanazor," said Finn. "Only one problem," said Tails. "Gems of Light?" asked Sonic. "No, we can easily use all of the three energy sources but the only problems is we don't know where Xanazor is and how to reach his location," said Tails. "You have a point," said Finn.

**What do you guys think? and also, the final battle begins and ends next chapter.**


	39. The final battle

**_A de-roboticized _Sally Acorn appears in the epilogue.**

_Planet Horribus,_

Dienus screamed in pain as Xanazor continued to electrocute him with electric blasts. "I knew that my mind control spell would wear off eventually," Xanazor said. "You took away everything that I loved!" Dienus shouted at him. Xanazor only smirked. "You were a fool to turn against me, and it was already too late to turn back since you did commit many atrocities," he said.

As Dienus was continuing to get electrocuted, the only thing that could ease his pain was thinking of his childhood memories of the time he spent with Celestia and Luna and him growing up all the way to his corruption by Xanazor.

"I'll avenge every single living being that you hurt!" shouted Dienus and he gathered a tiny bit of strength to resist Xanazor's electric blasts and jumped at Xanazor only for him to hold Dienus in a telekinetic hold and fling him to the ground and continued to electrocute him.

"My ascension has come," said Xanazor as he looked at his generals and the three energy sources around him. "Commence," he said and he, his three generals and the dark energy sources all hovered into the sky and fused together in a flash of light and when it cleared, Xanazor looked completely different. He still had his head shape but his skin was grey will red markings on them and had two other heads and several cobra heads coming from his torso and spread out his giant wings. "_The reclaimation of what has been_ l_ost begins_," he said and unleashed an red energy wave which opened many portals and caused Kronosian ships to materialize and go into the portals to invade the dimensions.

* * *

In all the four dimensions, portals all formed in the sky and Kronosian ships which were shaped like swords all came out and rained down destruction and deployed Kronosian units to invade and conquer. everybody was all running in terror from the Kronosian menace.

* * *

_Equestria,_

In the skies, many portals opened and many ships that looked like swords all came out which deployed Kronosian units to attack the ground below. "Xanazor must have transformed into his final form," said Twilight Sparkle. "Then, you must go and stop him," said Celestia. Meanwhile, Kronosian dragons and behemoths fired blasts at Canterlot while Kronosian warriors and Kronosian wolves climbed up and Kronosian flyers flew up and many ponies were running in terror from their Kronosian attackers. The same was for Ponyville. "Xanazor really will pay for what he has done," said Finn. Then, Finn's disk sounded and he pulled it up to see that is was Princess Bubblegum.

"Finn, the Kronosians are invading Ooo and probably several other dimensions!" she shouted frantically. "We know and we've got the gems of Light and all the energy sources," said Finn. Bubblegum gave a sigh of relief. "And that's why we're going to stop him right now," said Finn.

Then, he and the others went to the Gems of Light, the Chaos emeralds and the Elements of Harmony and all the three energy sources all hovered above Finn, Jake, the Mane Six, Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Gumball and Darwin and enveloped the thirteen of them in an energy and they transformed. Their hair was flashing white and then gold and Finn's clothes seemed to be golden, the same was for Gumball. "I look so coooool," said Gumball, admiring his new color and appearance. "Now's not the time for admiring, it's time to save our worlds," said Sonic and the thirteen of them all flew into one of the portals to confront Xanazor while all the rest of the group could do was hope and also defend against the Kronosians.

* * *

_Planet Horribus_

_Boss music: Dark Gaia phase 2_

The group all arrived at Planet Horribus and found many Kronosian ships materializing out of nothing and heading into portals but most importantly, they saw a huge energy vortex coming from a bright red glow and headed over to confront it.

As they flew closer and closer to the glow, they could see the being at the center more closely and it was Xanazor. Although Xanazor was in his third form, they could still recognize it was him.

Xanazor immediately noticed the white-golden glows headed for him and upon closer inspection, saw that it was Finn, Jake, Twilight sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Gumball, and Darwin. Xanazor didn't hesitate to strike and each of his snake heads all fired homing shots at the heroes and they scattered but a few of the homing shots hit them, and it was Gumball and Fluttershy who got hit. Despite the hits, they could still continue.

"This is for Susan Strong!" shouted Finn as he hurled a blast at one of Xanazor's heads. Xanazor took the shot and growled and fired an eye laser at Finn only for Jake to sweep Finn out of the way.

Angered, Xanazor fired a wave of dark blasts at the group and struck several of them, but they still proceeded despite the pain. Xanazor then charged a huge blast of energy from all his eyes and fired at the group but they scattered and Finn flew close enough to land a flying kick to Xanazor's chest while Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all threw Chaos Spears at the same time at Xanazor, and the attack harmed him more. Xanazor gave a loud roar and his snake heads snapped at the hedgehogs but Sonic spin-dashed through the one that snapped his way, killing the snake head.

Xanazor then switched his head to the one with a single horn and charged at them only for everyone to avoid and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy all very quickly, flew behind Xanazor and charged into him faster than he could expect them and cast him onto the ground.

Twilight and Rarity all charged up a energy ball and fired it at Xanazor, but he repelled it with a dark energy blast and then flew up and utilized his telekinetic powers only to find that they were immune to his telekinetic powers. With great rage, Xanazor fired a huge beam at them with all his might and it injured Jake and Fluttershy and Darwin.

Smiling at the fact that some of his targets were hit, he was about to charge another blast only for Silver to fire his own Chaos blast and cause Xanazor's blast to backfire on him.

Then, Xanazor directed several Kronosian ships, Kronosian dragons, Kronosian behemoths, and Kronosian flyers to attack the group and they all came in a large swarm and all the flyers piled on top the group and the dragons and ships all gathered around the pile, ready to destroy the group only for the pile to explode in a huge blast of energy and destroy the Kronosians and then, they destroyed all the Kronosian behemoths.

Seeing this, Xanazor used his telekinetic powers to raise several rocks and the remains of some Starrunner structures to try and kill the group only for them to get past some of the rocks or destroy them and Sonic and Rainbow Dash both super-charged into one of Xanazor's eyes, causing him to roar in pain.

Then, Finn gathered a ball of energy into his sword and shot it at one of Xanazor's horns, blowing it off.

"I will not be beaten by some puny lesser life forms!" he shouted in anger.

When Gumball and Darwin flew to get a clear shot at Xanazor, one of his snake heads snapped and bit Gumball but the snake head and the others were all quickly killed with a barrage of blasts that Darwin shot from his fingertips.

Twilight levitated a huge chunk of rock and a fallen building and shot it at Xanazor who repelled it only for a combined Chaos attack to hit him and cause him to stumble.

When Xanazor got up again, Finn sliced off one of his wings, and said, "This is for Lorina," while he did that.

"This ends now!" said Finn as he went back to the group and they all put their energy into creating a huge ball of energy that expanded and expanded and they fired the blast at Xanazor and before they fired, they all said to Xanazor, "This is for everyone that you killed," and fired it at Xanazor who attempted to keep the blast from coming but was ineffective and the blast enveloped him, destroying him and creating a very big explosion which sent out a huge shockwave that spread across the entire multiverse. "This feels like the Genesis Wave that Eggman fired," said Sonic when the wave went though them.

Across the four dimensions, every single Kronosian were all wiped out by the shockwave, leaving no trace of them and everyone all cheered in victory at the sight of the Kronosians being gone.

Back on Horribus, there was nothing left of Xanazor but the dark energy sources and several pieces and his general and Queen Chrysalis and a few portals each leading to each dimension. The generals and Queen chrysalis awakened and Serpentius was very shocked to see that they were in their powerful forms. "No hard feelings?" he whimpered. The thirteen of them looked at them angrily. "Help us," said Serpentius to Queen Chrysalis but she immediately jumped into a portal leading to Equestria while Dienus left the generals and went to the side of the heroes. "You traitor!" shouted Serpentius but after he said that, the group all fired a combined blast at him and Optis, killing the two of them.

"Yes, it's done, Xanazor is finally gone," said Dienus.

**Note: one more chapter to go and also, the shockwave unleashed by Xanazor's demise not just affected the four dimensions but also affected six other dimensions as well and weakened some dimension barriers. The six other dimensions will be shown in the epilogue and will appear in a sequel.**


	40. Epilogue

The thirteen heroes and General Dienus all went back to Equestria. Once they came out, they saw the skies were sunny and pleasant but the buildings were still damaged and everyone was already expecting them. "Hail to our heroes!" said a royal guard. The group all walked into the throne room of Canterlot where Celestia and Luna sat in their thrones and Cadence and Shining Armor were also there. "Twiley!" sad Shining Armor as he went to hug his younger sister and she hugged back.

Dienus ran up to the princesses but some of the guards attempted to block him as they thought he was trying to harm them but Celestia calmed them down and Dienus went up to the princesses. "I will never let anything split apart the three of us ever again," he said as the hugged Celestia and Luna. "Thank you all for your efforts," said Celestia to them. The group nodded, acknowledging it.

"What about the energy sources?" asked Finn. "We'll keep the Elements of Harmony in Equestria," said Twilight Sparkle. "And we shall keep the Chaos Emeralds in Mobius," said Sonic.

Finn thought for a moment and then he said, "How bout each dimension keeps its individual gem of Light?" Everyone talked and then Sonic said, "Okay," and Finn and Jake took the Yellow gem of Light, the Mane Six took the Red Gem of Light, Sonic got the Green Gem of Light while Gumball got the blue Gem of Light. "Let's go home," said Finn and the group all waved goodbye to the Mane Six and each returned to their own dimensions but Finn and Jake were the last since they had to drop off the others.

In Mobius, when Sonic, Amy, Tails, Silver, Team Dark, and the Chaotix got home, everyone in New Mobotropolis was already expecting them and they all threw a great celebration complete with fireworks and a great party. While celebrating, Rotor walked up to Sonic to tell him something and Sonic followed Rotor into the place and he found Sally waiting for him. "Sally," said Sonic as he hugged her and she hugged him back.

In Elmore, not much really happened to Gumball and Darwin but Gumball kept the blue Gum of Light in his room and was congratulated by his family.

Back in Equestria, there was a huge celebration and Pinkie Pie helped arrange the party and fireworks shot into the sky and everyone was dancing in the streets and in Canterlot, Dienus stayed with Celestia and Luna.

In Ooo, Finn and Jake got home and he found Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, and Marceline waiting for him. "It's good to be back," said Finn.

* * *

In the other worlds, the energy shockwave had reached six other worlds and had weakened the dimensional barriers a bit. The worlds of Legend of Korra, Regular Show, Tuff Puppy, My Life as a teenage Robot, Ben 10, Invader Zim had all been affected by the energy shockwave and all the inhabitants felt a strange surge of energy on the day the energy shockwave came.

**The End?**

**I will be writing a sequel but at the moment, I am interested in writing four other fanfiction stories, a Percy Jackson/Mlp Crossover, an Ice Age fanfic, an Tuff Puppy/ Amazing World of Gumball Crossover, and an Legend of Korra fanfic. There will be a reference to the sequel in the amazing World of Gumball/ Tuff Puppy crossover and the Legend of Korra fanfic. The sequel will come out sometime in 2014 and will be categorized as Adventure time and X-Overs and will have a darker theme. If you really are anticipating the sequel, read the prequel, the Starrunner Terminals which is found on my deviantart account. The prequel will reveal the main antagonist of the sequel. Also, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows and since I am writing a sequel, here is a secret ending down below to set the stage. Also, before the sequel, there will be a story which explains my title character Victauron which takes place after this fanfic and my character Victauron will be the primary character in the sequel along with the other protagonists.**

Somewhere far away from Planet Horribus, lay the cold freezing Starrunner artificial planet called Cocytus which had long since been abandoned by the Starrunners and was inhabited by dark evil creatures which roamed the icy wasteland but deep down in the planet was a chamber that was freezing cold and at the center of the chamber lay a massive metal sphere and beside the metal sphere was a coffin and the dimension was only recently affected by the energy shockwave and the coffin opened and inside lay a Starrunner and then its eight eyes opened.

**Update 7/16: I have decided that I will not add Ben 10 to the new multiverses and I am sticking with the ones I'm already going to add and since I'm losing interested in MLP, there's a chance I'm not going to include it in the sequel. Also, Guest Anoyomous, you can use my Kronosian characters as long as you credit them to me and be sure to show me the story.**


End file.
